


All of Me

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Series: Kissing A Fool universe [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Singer/Musician Scott, Slow Build, Socialite Tessa, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: Tessa knows the song is about her. She knows the whole album is about her.She doesn’t think she’s being egotistical or vain about it, but it’s as plain as the nose on her face that all the songs on the album are about Scott and her, and their short-lived relationship.Perhaps someone else might feel flattered or at least derive pleasure knowing they inspired the breakout album of the year...But Tessa only feels grief and regret.[Part of my Kissing A Fool universe revolving around Toronto socialite Tessa Virtue and singer/musician Scott Moir. ]





	1. When You’re Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of chronological timeline, this is the only story that is a sequel to Kissing A Fool. The previous two one shots occurred before the events at Kissing A Fool happened at that hotel lounge. 
> 
> As you can tell, this is not a one-shot… because I decided to turn it into a proper fic. I’m tired of this Tessa and Scott being depressed...

Tessa knows the song is about her. She knows the  _ whole album _ is about her. 

She doesn’t think she’s being egotistical or vain about it, but it’s as plain as the nose on her face that all the songs on the album are about Scott and her, and their short-lived relationship.

Perhaps someone else might feel flattered or at least derive pleasure knowing they inspired the breakout album of the year...

But Tessa only feels grief and regret. 

The first time she heard Scott’s voice over the local radio station in her car, she had been so thrown, she had swerved wildly almost getting into an accident with a street lamp. With her head still spinning, she had quickly pulled over to the safety of the curb, and promptly turned up the volume so that the song completely filled up her car… Yes, there had been no doubt about it. It was unmistakably Scott’s smooth voice coming out of her tiny radio speakers. 

Tessa tried to concentrate on the lyrics, but all she could think about instead was Scott. 

Hearing his voice had been a shock to her system, and it invoked all kinds of memories of the wonderful months she had spent with Scott... and how she had stupidly given him up without a fight.

By the time she was able to recall where she was - on a street alongside a nice suburban neighbourhood where a little old lady in a rocking chair on a porch was watching her and her car suspiciously, the song was already coming to an end. Luckily, Tessa was paying attention when the DJ confirmed that the song was from a local Ontarian boy Scott Moir, whose debut single was rocketing up the charts. The DJ also obligingly mentioned that Scott’s album could now be found in record stores, iTunes, Spotify, etc. and urged listeners to buy his music if they liked the song, since they really should support local Canadian talent. 

Tessa found herself automatically steering her car towards the big music store downtown. It’s the middle of a busy Saturday afternoon, but she lucked out when a parking space opened up just as she’s pulling up in front of the building. She barely remembered to lock her car doors before she hurried into the building, looking around wildly for someone to assist her. Tessa was just about to hail down a surly teenager dressed in goth attire lugging boxes, when she caught sight of a display table near the entrance of the store.

There, right in front of her, was Scott’s face blazoned across an album cover. 

In fact, there were multiple copies of the same album, all with Scott’s beautiful face looking pensive and thoughtful, his hair looking extremely fluffy... and every single one of those pictures made Tessa’s chest burst with pride, whilst her heart simultaneously clenched painfully.

  


She vividly remembers slowly walking towards the display to pick up one of the albums. Her hand trembled and a slight chuckle escaped when she realised how small the font was for his name. She could immediately imagine the entire conversation in some office meeting room. Scott trying to argue against having his name and face in the title and on the album cover, and then a team of executives arguing back that he needs to go all out in terms of marketing since he is a new artist. 

The album cover with the simple black and white aesthetic she held was likely the resulting compromise. It was clearly a win for the marketing team who probably salivated the first time they got a look at Scott. They gave in on the font, so that they could plaster Scott’s gorgeous features on the album to help sell more copies. It was a simple and effective marketing ploy. You lure people in with the good looks, and they’ll be hooked in by the great voice. 

She had turned the album around to check the list of songs, and a tiny smile escaped when she saw the focus was on the piano with the singer practically cut out of the frame. Tessa instinctively knew this was the photo Scott had lobbied for the front cover. Again, she could easily visualise the exasperated sulk appearing on his face at having his idea rejected, and then the shrug that came once he decided it wasn’t worth the effort. Scott would have shaken his head and then moved on, saving his fight for the more important creative battles related to the music and song selection for the album itself...

Tessa bought the album of course. For a split second, she contemplated buying twenty. Wanting to distribute them amongst her friends and family.

Then she had been aghast at how strong the compulsion had been. Over a year has passed since she and Scott had broken up, and she couldn’t believe how her immediate impulse had still been to throw all her support towards a man who probably despised her. 

Plus, how was she supposed to explain his album?  _ Hi Kaitlyn, hi Madison, have you heard this new artist called Scott Moir? His music is great and I am now giving you his album because he’s so talented I had to buy multiple copies?!  _ No, that was ridiculous and absolutely untenable. 

Furthermore, she could not even mention his name to her own family. There was still some unresolved rage and resentment within Tessa at how easily they had dismissed Scott. And how easily she had let them do so. 

Instead, Tessa had cancelled the rest of her appointments that day, and promptly retreated to her apartment to listen to Scott’s album. 

It was aptly named. Every song she listened to in that album seemed to encompass all of Scott and the relationship they had shared. 

Scott sang about love and loss. 

And every melody and lyrics on that album reminded her about the best parts of love... and the worst parts of loss. 

=====

The songs from Scott are beautiful and haunting. And they haunt her even after she manages to drag herself out of her apartment, pretending all is right in the world of Tessa Virtue. 

Scott and his music has officially become Canada’s hottest export, and his songs are not only dominating the charts, but the airwaves as well. Tessa can’t go ten steps without hearing his voice, whether in her head or in real life. 

She’s buying groceries and she’ll hear the radio DJs play his songs and then talk about how Scott just appeared on Ellen to promote his album. She’ll be leaving barre class and will hear his music being used in a neighbouring lesson. And she’ll be having brunch with her girlfriends when his latest single will be played, and her friends will swoon over his velvety voice, wonderful lyrics, and handsome good looks. Tessa always has to bite her lip during those discussions because she just can’t trust herself to speak about him to anyone else.

The absolute worst experience for her was when she attended the newest production of her favourite contemporary ballet company. She hadn’t studied the programme much, having been running late and only reaching the theatre just before the curtain was raised. So she had been utterly unprepared when Scott’s Somebody You Loved starts playing midway through the show.

_ Now the day bleeds _

_ Into nightfall _

_ And you're not here _

_ To get me through it all _

_ I let my guard down _

_ And then you pulled the rug _

_ I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved _

The dancers portraying this story are amongst the best in Toronto and Canada. So it’s not surprising the stunning emotions they are able to convey through the dance. Their exquisite movement coupled with Scott’s voice, music and lyrics just washes over Tessa. And she is crying extremely ugly tears by the end of the routine.

She tries to pretend it’s just the beautiful dancing that affected her. But she’s not fooling Jordan who attended the performance with her.

Thankfully, Jordan didn’t try to probe Tessa on the incident. But that look in her eye and the slight tilt of her head as she studied Tessa, made it clear she had a pretty good idea what has happened.

Jordan has only mentioned Scott’s name once in the aftermath of _That_ _Evening. _They had been out shopping and after a callous reference to her musician fling was met with an impressive display of temper from Tessa (the likes of which has not been seen since she was a pre-teen). Jordan never tried to mention or mock Scott again

Tessa’s grateful because she’s had enough painful reminders of Scott popping up in her life. With his music so clearly the soundtrack of their joyous short-lived relationship and its very long painful aftermath, Tessa wonders how long it’ll take before she can hear his voice and not internally cringe. Will she ever be able to hear his beautiful songs and not feel regret? Not ponder  _ what if? _

Tessa was just at a work event where more than one young good-looking man had approached her with a flirtatious smile. For instance, a tall blonde with blue eyes and gleaming white teeth had tried to pick her up during the cocktail reception, but all Tessa could think about was the charity event that started it all. She remembers gawking internally at those intense hazel eyes, being distracted by the wayward curl falling across his forehead and at how close she was to those defined cheekbones and jawline, and then feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach as a dopey, lopsided grin had blabbered on about food trucks, tacos and chocolate ice cream a few blocks away.

With a quiet sigh, she shuffles over to her living room, grabbing the remote control along the way. She has a gazillion emails to get through, but she’s not in the mood to do work tonight. Tessa starts flipping slowly through the channels, checking to see if there’s anything interesting on. 

She pauses for a moment when she sees the opening introduction for the Graham Norton Show. He is one of her favourite talk show hosts, and his panels usually gets her laughing, easing the day away from her shoulders. She settles in more deeply into her sofa cushions, draws her knees up comfortably to her chest, and almosts drops the control when he announces his guest line-up for the evening.

_ Scott  _ is on the show! 

Tessa’ mouth drops open as his picture flashes on the screen during the introduction. She knew Scott’s music was big, but it hadn’t sunk in that it had travelled across the Atlantic to Europe and the UK! 

While there is no question that Tessa would continue watching, she wishes she had more time to prepare for his actual appearance on the show. She was definitely not ready to see Scott bound up the stage like a puppy and enthusiastically shake Graham and the other guests’ hands. 

Seeing him... hearing him again... is difficult. 

Tessa struggles to pay attention, but she’s flustered by how devastatingly handsome he looks, in a fitted charcoal suit with a black shirt and tie made complete by a blindingly cheerful grin. She also notices that he’s trimmed his hair a little, but there’s enough curl left that makes her fingers itch to run through it. 

The last time she saw him at that hotel lounge, Scott had definitely not looked his best. 

Now however, he looked like a superstar. He looked like he belonged on that couch. 

Underneath his confident and relaxed demeanour though, there is a slightly nervous sheepish energy that bubbles over occasionally. It just makes him all the more earnest and endearing to the host, the audience and his fellow guests. To Tessa, it reminds her of how her sweet Scott can get on a stage and be the most charming and electrifying performer, and the second he steps off it… he turns into an adorable dork who makes the cheesiest jokes you don’t want to laugh at, but can’t help but join in because of  _ his  _ infectious laughter. 

One of the other stars on the red couch tonight is Ryan Reynolds and he and Scott  _ completely _ hit it off. Within fifteen minutes of the show, it becomes clear to everyone the two men have formed a bromance. They joke about growing up in Canada. They share funny and almost competitive stories about being the youngest in a family of boys and being thoroughly  _ tortured _ by older brothers. And perhaps most amusingly for the audience, Ryan keeps harping on how his wife Blake adores Scott’s music and thinks he’s cute. Ryan’s angst about Blake’s pesky crush becomes a recurrent joke throughout the show, and never fails to make Scott’s cheeks pink attractively even as he laughs goodnaturedly at the teasing from the older man. 

Graham is known for maintaining excellent control of his sofa of guests, allowing the conversation to jump from guest to guest in an interactive and fun manner, while drawing out interesting connections and stories from them. So while the show keeps an excellent pace with Graham helping to shift the focus of the questions across the guests, Tessa can’t keep her gaze off Scott through the show. Scott may be how many million miles away in jolly old England, but Tessa’s thirsty as hell and unable to stop drinking him in. It’s been far too long since she’s had the opportunity to do so.

Eventually, the conversation on the couch swings back to Scott again.

“I must say I love that acoustic cover of I Wanna Hold Your Hand on your album. It’s such a lovely rendition of the Beatles classic.” Graham says. “But obviously it’s your own songs that have really captured audiences around the globe… and hmm… how can I say it delicately?” He pursues his lips, his eyes twinkling before he adds, “A lot of them aren’t the most heartwarming of songs. In fact, they’re rather  _ depressing!”  _ The hosts squawks out the last words with exaggerated wide eyes and a big shrug that leaves the audience laughing. 

“Well, we tried to balance out the album out!” Scott protests. “And it sort of chronicles this whole relationship. But yes, I admit the singles we released veer more towards the heartache aspect of a breakup.”

Graham leans forward in his chair. “You have mentioned in the past that this album was inspired by the rise and demise of your own relationship.”

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“And I don’t want to seem nosy, but you’ve never revealed who this girl is before or really given any clues about her identity.”

“Nope, I haven’t.” Scott grins, knowing exactly what is coming his way from the flamboyant host.

Graham uses his cue card to cover his mouth from the camera and pretends to whisper in a furtive manner. “It’s just us here. You know… you, me, a few viewers at home... Is there any chance you would want to do so now? Get catharsis and that load of your chest whilst making her regret what happened? I mean what’s the point of having the number one single in the US, UK and twenty-seven countries around the world if you can’t indulge in these little petty pleasures!”

Scott just laughs and shakes his head, as Graham jokingly continues with, “Oh well, I tried!”

“Wait all these songs are about one woman?” Ryan interrupts. “Jeez… what did she do? She shoot your dog and leave you at the altar?!”

Scott is chuckling so hard, he is almost doubled over on the couch. “Yes! That’s exactly it!” Before becoming more serious, “No, it was not so dramatic like  _ that! _ Things just didn’t really work out between us.” 

“What happened?!” Graham asks with a curious and earnest tilt of his head.

Tessa’s heart stops as she watches Scott run his fingers through his hair.

“We were just very different people, with very different lives, and expectations of our lives. I admit I fell really hard for her. Real crazy in love, ready to do anything for her kind of love… When we were together and despite all our challenges, I thought she was just as crazy about me as I was for her. But we have very different temperaments, and in the end, I discovered that maybe she wasn’t quite on the same page as me.” Scott shrugs sheepishly. 

It was such a generous and politically correct view of their breakup and her actions. Tessa doesn’t deserve it. Her cowardice had ruined everything, and anyone who actually knew what happened, would know it was  _ all... her... fault. _

“Obviously it ended badly and I was quite heartbroken. But you know what? It was a lesson learned about myself and I wouldn’t trade my few months with her for anything in the world!”

The  _ aww  _ from the audience echoed loudly in the studio, disconcerting Scott who seemed startled that he had revealed so much in an interview. In contrast, the words all felt like salt on Tessa’s still open wounds.

“No, no, I wasn’t intending to invite pity or sympathy or anything! It really was magical and wonderful, and everything books, poems and music tell you love is supposed to feel like. And that whole experience, the extreme ups and downs really inspired me.” Scott says as he covered his face briefly in embarrassment. “All of my original songs from the album stemmed from that one relationship. And I’m sure it’ll help to fuel my creativity for the next album too, because that well of emotion and experience is always there to be tapped again.”

Again, there is that rueful hangdog look on his face, that makes every female and probably half the males in the audience want to give him a consoling hug. 

And that’s exactly what fucking Gabriella Papadakis does next! 

The French Eurovision winner (appearing on the show with her partner Guillaume) dives in for a sideways hug right there on the red couch. Saying  _ there there  _ and squeezing his bicep flirtatiously as she mentions there are probably many women who would be happy to replace his ex as his inspiration!

Graham catches on to her play immediately. “Well… clearly there are so many ways in which you can get inspired and heal from a bad breakup!” He quips and then blatantly stares at Gabriella’s tight grip on Scott’s arm to make the audience laugh.

Tessa feels her fingernails dig into the palm of her clenched fists. 

A fog of jealous mist descends over her as she watches Scott respond with a small smile to Gabi. 

=====

It takes the entire commercial break for Tessa to get a firm grip on herself. She has to make an emergency cup of tea, pacing back and forth along her kitchen floor while waiting for the water to boil. Telling herself, she should be grateful that Scott still has good memories of their time together, and that obviously he’s still the kind of man who wouldn’t hold a grudge against the terrible woman who broke his heart. Also that it’s a good thing Scott seems to be thriving and that he’s moved on... so she no longer needs to feel guilty about how terribly she behaved. 

She should also take his words of advice. There are so many lessons she learned about herself, which she will keep in her heart forever. And like Scott, she wouldn’t trade their short time together for  _ anything  _ in the world. Despite all the heartache.... 

After congratulating herself for getting some closure, Tessa makes the firm decision to move on with her life. To start dating again. 

She recalls that her friend is involved in that big fundraiser coming up next week to help support arts education programmes in Ontario, and she is resolved to bring a date to the event. Perhaps that guy working in her father’s office who’s been persistently trying to ask her out over the last six months...

She’s feeling quite confident with her new life plan when Graham invites Scott to perform the music section of the show. 

That’s when Tessa realises that despite hearing his music  _ everywhere, _ she’s never watched Scott perform any of the songs on All of Me before. A heavy weight starts to settle into her stomach as Scott walks over to the stage.

The opening bars of Dreaming with A Broken Heart starts, and Tessa lets out a little sob. Of course it has to be  _ this _ song. 

She clutches her throw pillows desperately, as she stares at the contemplative and wistful gaze on Scott’s face while he sings his latest big hit. 

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart, _

_ The waking up is the hardest part _

_ You roll out of bed and down on your knees _

_ And for a moment you can hardly breathe _

_ Wondering was she really here _

_ Is she standing in my room? _

_ No, she's not _

_ 'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone _

The repetition of the word “gone” always hits her especially hard. It’s like an unfailing reminder of how she had walked away from him that night, despite clearly seeing the devastation emanating from his entire being. 

Quiet tears roll down Tessa’s face, and she has no qualms using the sleeves of her long sweater to try to dry them. It may be getting messy and disgustingly snotty, but her tissue box is too far away on the coffee table and she just doesn’t have the energy to try and reach for some. 

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart, _

_ The giving up is the hardest part _

_ She takes you in with her crying eyes _

_ Then all at once, you have to say goodbye _

_ Wondering, could you stay, my love? _

_ Will you wake up by my side? _

_ No, she can't _

_ 'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone _

The notion of “waking up is the hardest part” from the first verse is something Tessa can understand and relate to… having gone through it many times herself in the aftermath of their breakup. It always sucked to dream of happier days with Scott and then wake up without him snuggled behind her. Knowing that it was all her fault that she would never see that lopsided smile directed at her again. 

But that line about giving up… is completely shattering. 

One of the things she always loved about Scott had been his unwavering optimism about life. His easy-going, almost happy-go-lucky attitude towards the myriad of challenges that came with trying to earn a living in the music industry, how he tended to see the best in everyone he meets, was all so different from the cynical people she was surrounded with daily. 

It had been amazing to be around someone who could always make her smile on her worst days. And to know that he had to give up on something… had to give up on them every time he woke up hopeful… was so, _so_ _overwhelming sad!_

_ Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands? _

_ Would you get them if I did? _

_ No, you won't _

_ 'Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone _

The first time she had heard this song, the mention of roses in the song had totally caught Tessa off guard. 

Early in their relationship, Scott quickly learned that Tessa had no special regard to roses or to any other particular type of flower. However, after a discussion they had about red roses being considered romantic and the ultimate symbol of love in mainstream media – Scott was debating the use of their imagery in songs, Tessa had come home to find rose petals of different shades and colours scattered  _ everywhere. _ They were strewn across her hallway, her kitchen, her living room… there were petals in her bathtub and across her bed… 

Tessa never quite knew how Scott, the ridiculously romantic dreamer, had pulled that stunt off. However, she had  _ very much _ enjoyed the roses that night. 

When they awoke still sweaty, spent and satiated the next morning, Tessa’s head resting on Scott’s shoulder as they snuggled amidst a literal bed of roses… that was the moment Tessa knew Scott had completely stole her heart.

For a week afterwards, they would find rose petals in random places around her apartment. The sneaky petals managing to find their way into coat pockets, the crevices between seat cushions, inside the sock drawer… And every time they found one, Tessa and Scott would burst out laughing before being inspired to succumb to the romantic and passionate nature of that night.

Tessa still couldn’t look at roses without flashing back… Roses have now been forever linked to Scott in her mind.

Hearing them mentioned in  _ this  _ song, means Tessa will always think of it as  _ the  _ heartbreak song of their relationship and the album. It so easily references the crazy spontaneous romance that they shared… and the long pain and regret that has lingered even now.

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart, _

_ The waking up is the hardest part. _

The last verse of the song is _so_ short. And although they are an exact repetition of the opening lines, they are also the most lethal. 

They truly exemplify her heartache from the breakup, and reminds Tessa that she is not really over Scott Moir because she still sometimes dreams about him with her broken heart… 

When she does, waking up _ is _ indeed the hardest part…

=====

Tessa takes another fortifying sip from her champagne glass. She thinks it might be the only way she can survive the evening.

Rupert Harrington the Third may be a high-flyer in one of her father’s companies, he may have enough of the superficial looks and charm that had her thinking him a suitable date for this event… but gosh he was boring.

Tessa’s so thankful she didn’t go to dinner with him because two hours with this guy would have been a complete waste of her time. At least at a gala event like this, she’s able to speak to other people at the dinner table, and there was the whole auction section later in the evening to provide a fun distraction from her escort.

Because she might yawn in his face if she had to hear him blather on about his car any longer. The ride over had been rather excruciating, though Rupert seemed to think she was impressed with the horsepower of his car and had continued to talk it and himself up throughout the drive. And in the twenty minutes since they’ve been here, he had moved on to other cars in his collection! She’s grateful he just found a fellow aficionado to brag about his car with. It gave her a few minutes breather to take in the great decorations and set up, as well as tune out the conversation that was boring her to tears.

“I assume it isn’t going well? Your eyes are looking a little glazed over,” someone whispers beside her.

Tessa whips around to find one of her best friends, Midori Rutlege, covertly studying her date, with a tiny smirk playing on her cherry lips. 

“Midori! You and the committee did a marvelous job tonight! This place looks like a fairyland!” Tessa hugs her tight. She ignores Midori’s question because it’s pretty obvious that she’s not going to be a good match with Rupert.

“Thanks! You know we worked pretty hard on the event and getting all the auction items. I really think we are going to raise a lot of money and exceed our internal targets.” Midori replies. “You will bid on something right?”

“Of course! I have my eye on the first edition of Anne of Green Gables.”

“Ooh, I think that’s going to be really popular. Don’t worry though, we secured a few more last minute surprise items to jazz up the auction so there’s more up for grabs on the docket if you end up outbid by the serious book collectors.”

“Oh! Any hints?” Tessa asks, curiously. Her mother has a birthday coming up and she just started her intensive search for a suitable gift.

“Nope! I did mention surprise right? Anyway it’s a varied list ranging from antique furniture to curated experiences like cooking classes.” Midori leans in closer. “Actually we are calling them surprises because the committee had to scramble once news broke of the Pelletier-Sale divorce. They gave up all pretences and yanked back the items they had promised to the auction. Tracy was absolutely furious! There was sympathy amongst the group about the divorce, but they did very much leave us in the lurch, and I suspect not all will be forgiven once the dust settles and Jamie has to work with Tracy on the Arts Council Board. However, at least for the auction tonight, I do think we ended up with an even more exciting lineup than previously planned.” 

The two friends chat a little longer, before Midori spots a problem with the waitstaff and hurries off to have a chat with the event planner.

Giving her watch a glance, Tessa realises that dinner is about to commence and she decides to make a quick beeline for the ladies. Rupert is thankfully still distracted by his discussion so she takes the opportunity to desert him.

Just as she turns into the corridor leading into the restrooms, she bumps so hard into someone’s sturdy chest that she almost bounces back. It’s only her innate grace from years of dance lessons that allows her to find her footing instead of sprawling inelegantly all over the floor. 

That, and the firm grip around her wrist and shoulder steadies her and allows her to find her balance. 

Tessa looks up to thank her agile and deft rescuer, and instead draws her breath in sharply.

“Scott!”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering about timeline, it’s been about a year and a half since the breakup…
> 
> Also, the album title is not my favourite, but I couldn’t really think what else to call it. I couldn’t use any of the song titles from VM’s routines, because I didn’t want that connection. Plus, their songs are actual song titles and I’m trying to be careful of any reference I make there. So only the Beatles’ I Wanna Hold Your Hand reference was deliberate.
> 
> For readers who know the original singers of these two songs in the fic, I’ve decided that John Mayer and Lewis Capaldi don’t exist in this alt. ‘verse because I want Scott to have written both songs. For readers who are unfamiliar, they are Lewis Capaldi’s Somebody You Loved, and John Mayer’s When You’re Dreaming With A Broken Heart respectively. The former song was just something that popped in my head as I was writing this chapter, but the chapter title song I’ve known for months was going to anchor this one-shot if I ever got around to writing it.
> 
> For a lovely visual representation of the song, you can also see this SYTYCD routine (https://youtu.be/cufPoqE21ko). It was choreographed by Mia Michaels and performed by Twitch and Kherington.


	2. Uptown Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos! I’m kind of excited myself at starting a new multi-chapter fic… I’m hoping it won’t be too long before this Tessa and Scott get together. 
> 
> After all, I don’t have to wade through years of friendship and unrequited love! Just a bad breakup and some pesky heartache...

Scott knows he’s tired. 

He just flew back to Canada after two long weeks of promotional interviews and events in Europe, which was preceded by three even longer weeks of promotion across North America. The relentless schedule plus punishing time change, has admittedly left him a little loopy. His utmost wish at the moment is to be back in his little apartment and snoozing away in his own bed for the next 24 hours. The dinner and auction was for a good cause though, and Scott knew he couldn’t turn down the invitation, especially not when it comes direct from Marie-France. 

In fact, he finds it funny to actually be invited as a guest for such events, instead of showing up at the back entrance as the entertainment.There’s a part of him which still expects to be hustled backstage to a dingy room, and be given a timecheck for when he’s expected to perform whilst having a plate of cold hors d'oeuvres shoved at him for his dinner. 

The food tonight will no doubt be infinitely better, but Scott thinks he would much rather sing than answer all these nosy questions from several of the fellow guests trying to talk to him.... or worse, trying to get him to invest / buy something from their companies. After all, Scott’s loves singing, and he’s still coming to terms with having enough money to pay off his parents’ mortgage as well as help renovate it fully to his mother’s dream (He had wanted to buy them a new house but it had been a battle just mentioning the word ‘mortgage’ to them. It’s ok, he knows he can wear them down eventually...). 

Scott, however, is definitely  _ not  _ at the stage of wanting to invest in stock options, contemporary art, rare coins… or anything else weird that rich people apparently all like to spend their money on. To save himself, he had ducked out to the gardens through a side exit to get a little fresh air and take a break from the crowd (that’s the best part of having played gigs in all the best locations in Toronto, he knew all the easy exits from every room). He would have happily stayed another half an hour out there, but he got a text from Marie-France reminding him he couldn’t hide out forever and had to return to the ballroom at some point. 

So back in he had trudged, ready to be chastised by the older woman... only to bump into Tessa.

At least he hopes it’s Tessa, because there’s a small chance he’s hallucinating. 

He’s done it before. Though it’s usually in the wee small hours of the morning when he’s not certain whether she’s really in the room with him. He’s learned since that the answer is always no, she’s not there… and it was all a dream.

However, the woman that he’s clutching onto at this very moment sure looks like her…and feels like a solid person. She has the same gorgeous green eyes as her, the same alabaster skin enhanced by those adorable freckles sprinkled across her nose, and the same lush lips that makes him want to crush her body closer against his own and bend his head down to taste them.

The voice that squeaks out his name definitely belongs to Tessa as well. 

And that’s enough confirmation to yank Scott back from whatever hazy daydream he was about to wander into.

With a start, he drops his grip from around her bare wrist and shoulder, immediately missing the feel of the silky, smooth skin beneath his fingertips (calloused from years of guitar playing). And he takes both a mental and physical step back away from her. Away from Tessa Virtue, and those wide, bambi eyes of hers.

“Hi Tessa.”

The greeting that comes out of his mouth is thankfully steady. And polite. Scott would never forgive himself if it was shaky in any way. If it somehow betrayed to Tessa how utterly thrown he is by this chance meeting.

“I didn’t realise you were attending tonight, but I guess I forgot what a strong supporter you were for arts education. Are you one of the organisers?” 

“No, just a guest tonight. But a friend of mine is part of the committee so I’m supporting her as well as the cause tonight.”

Scott just nods his head and an awkward silence falls between them. After all, what does one say when confronted with an ex, especially an ex that trounced one’s heart so completely. And is standing there looking absolutely beautiful and elegant in her little black dress.

Before tonight, he’s fantasised a thousand times what might happen if he met Tessa again. 

Of course, the last time he did see her had been at the Ritz when she was surrounded by her friends, the group enjoying high tea and chatting away gaily with one another. He had just enough fortitude then to finish his song and walk away. But he had shook like a crack addict in withdrawal for the next hour.

Since then, he had reimagined that moment and his reaction in every possible way. Wondering what might have happened for instance, if he hadn’t been so mauldin that afternoon. If he had just walked up to the table and insisted on speaking with her. 

Would he have gotten closure much earlier? And then would he have still been inspired to write the same songs for All of Me? When You’re Dreaming with a Broken Heart had definitely been written in the aftermath of  _ that  _ encounter...

Then he wondered how he would react the  _ next  _ time he saw her, when he wasn’t still torn up by how things had ended. When he had successfully moved on with his life and wasn’t still madly and deeply in love with Tessa Virtue. 

So here he was, meeting Tessa again for the first time in over a year… and he’s still confused and uncertain about how he’s feeling and how to react. And he  _ definitely  _ does not know what else to say to her.

Plus those eyes, those  _ damn _ eyes, are completely disconcerting him! They are pulling and drawing him in, and Scott knows there is still a part of him that would happily drown in them forever. 

He opens his mouth to babble out something.  _ Anything. _ When another voice interrupts them.

“Tessa, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. They are ringing the bell to call people in for the auction.”

Coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, is the kind of guy Scott has always hated. The blonde guy is wearing one of those fancy three-piece suits with those frou-frou details that Scott knows is an indication that he has money and wants to make a splash. He’s also flashing a shiny watch, that even Scott who knows little about watches, knows is very,  _ very  _ expensive. Worse of all, is the smug smirk on his face as he looks dismissively at Scott and starts to pull Tessa away back to the main hall.

It’s a good smack in the face for Scott. 

It reminds him not to get all sentimental about seeing Tessa again after so much time. 

It also warns him that for the betterment of his mental and emotional health, he should stay far,  _ far  _ away from Tessa Virtue. 

He sees Tessa tug free from the guy and turn back at him. “Wait, Scott! - ”

“It was nice to meet you again, Tessa. Maybe, I’ll see you around.”

And then turning swiftly away, he jams his hands into his pants pockets and resolutely walks off to go find his table. 

To go find Marie and ask her why the  _ hell  _ did she drag him to this event. 

Just because Patch is out of town does  _ not _ mean she needs an escort. Marie-France is the most independent woman he’s ever met, and he could have easily made his donation from afar. That’s exactly what he’ll do the next time she asks him for a favour, because favours to her has consequences. They gets him blindsided with a blast from the past he would much rather forget.

===== 

Tessa is horrified by what just transpired. It’s like there was a train collision that had occurred right in front of her eyes.  _ She _ had collided with  _ Scott…  _ and while she was still reeling by that impact and flailing around for what to say and  _ how to apologise… _ She then finds herself on the freaking Titanic, experiencing a fatal encounter with an iceberg. 

Her entire world tilted on its axis, and then she’s sliding freefall down the deck and plunging into the icy ocean. Her whole body is in utter, complete shock at the terrible,  _ ghastly _ sequence of events that just happened. She numbly allows herself to be led by Rupert to her table, all the while Scott’s look of  _ disgust? anger? indifference? _ flashes across her mind. She’s so dazed, she can barely decipher what that inscrutable look on Scott’s face was. 

Scott had always been an open book, and she used to love how he wore his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see. But tonight, while various expressions had flicked across Scott’s face, Tessa couldn’t identify  _ any  _ of them. 

It hurt to learn she couldn’t read him like she used to. There was definitely intensity in whatever emotions that Scott felt during those few minutes, but there was an impenetrable wall that had gone up immediately once he recognised her. 

It was so far from the wide, inviting smile he always used to greet her with. It also definitely lacked any excitement at her presence here tonight. And most of all, there was no sign of that generous heart and love he used to adore showering on her.

She surreptitiously glanced around the room to get her bearings, and to find where Scott is sitting. It’s as if she has some kind of innate homing device for Scott, because she zooms in on him immediately. Able to identify him even though his back is facing her, and only when she contorts her body to an unreasonable angle, can she catch a glimpse of his jawline.

He’s talking intently to Marie-France Dubreuil, who Tessa knows he’s close to. While Tessa was herself familiar with Patrice and Marie, they were more acquaintances than friends of hers or her family. Ever since the break-up though, Tessa thought she detected a tinge of coldness and aloofness emanating from Marie-France. She can only deduce that the older woman knows what happened, and so she’s taken to avoiding her as much as possible at various social gatherings.

Tessa should feel bad about the way she’s ignoring Rupert. It’s terribly ill-mannered of her. But she can’t help the way she keeps having to sneak peeks at Scott during dinner. Even his back seems gorgeous and infinitely dear to her. 

And there’s a deep urge within her to go up to him and just  _ do  _ something. Maybe drag him away somewhere private to apologise. Or maybe grab him by the lapels, and just  _ kiss  _ him… 

She’s so distracted she completely misses the Anne of Green Gables first edition she was interested in. She does note however that the winning bid was way higher than she would have been willing to pay, so she doesn’t feel so bad.

Then it’s announced that the next item, one of the surprises, is a private concert by Scott Moir and that as a little added bonus, he’s willing to sing a song for the winning bidder tonight on stage. Tessa’s heart leaps and she immediately ponders the possibility of bidding on Scott. It’ll be an excellent way in which to snag some alone time with him to pour out all the apologies and feelings she wants to. 

The bids come in furiously from around the room. It’s a fundraising auction, and there’s a good mix of actual good people, as well as pretentious image-conscious people around to ensure that all the auction items thus far do well. And Scott’s private concert is definitely a special novelty experience that’s attracting a lot of bids.

Tessa raises her voice to join the fray. 

The immediate stiffening and stillness of Scott in response though, tells Tessa she’s made yet another terrible mistake. She realises just because  _ she _ wants a chance to make amends and talk to Scott, does not mean  _ he _ necessarily wants to be anywhere near her. She couldn’t read any of his expressions earlier but she can clearly read his body language just through his back now. It’s really not surprising given how awkward their chance reunion had been earlier, and that’s not even including Rupert clumsily butting into their conversation.

She lowers her hand, berating herself for only caring about her own selfish wishes. And watches quietly as Madison’s parents, Mr and Mrs Hubbell, win the bid instead. 

=====

_ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!  _ Scott stares blankly at Marie-France upon learning what song Mr Hubbell has requested to be sung. He’s not sure he can look at the lady who delivered the message in the eye, because the cursing might actually be verbalised.

He’d made a firm decision earlier to not look around for Tessa in the big room, and he had kept to it (mostly) because of the convenient (or very inconvenient) seating arrangement at his table. So, he nearly had a heart attack when he had recognised Tessa’s sweet voice as she jumped into the bidding process for his concert. 

Scott had not been expecting to have to deal with Tessa and her boyfriend any further tonight, so her bid caught him totally off guard. Didn’t she have better things to do than to mess with his head again? No doubt, Tessa had been helping her friend on the committee, and was a plant to drive up the bids, but couldn’t she have bidded on something else? Or you know stayed talking to her pretty boy date?

He could only breathe again when the winning bid went to some older gentleman. Scott was home free! He only had to deal with Marie asking him awkward questions on the ride back, which did cause a little shudder, but perhaps those could be ignored...

Then one of the organisers of the auction had come up to him to ask if he knew the song Mr Hubbell had requested, and if he could sing it later. 

_ Knew it? Of course, he knew it….  _ He’s a piano player being asked if he knew how to sing a Billy Joel song! Billy Joel was the Piano Man! There was no way Scott could pretend he didn’t know this song! 

But there was also no way he could sing it! Not with Tessa in the audience tonight. It’ll be too weird!

“If you don’t, Mr Hubbell has also asked if you know Hall and Oates…”

“Billy Joel is fine!” Scott rushes out, without thinking. Because truthfully, Hall and Oates is a much worse option since there are actual memories that are attached to Tessa from that band.

“Great!” And she rushes off, leaving Scott wishing he could stuff those words back into his traitorous mouth.

“It’ll be fine.” Marie-France declares patting him firmly on the back of his hand on the table. “Everyone loves this song… In fact, I think Patrice tried to sing it to me once as well, back when that boyband released a cover.”

“What?!”

It was an extremely effective distraction tactic, because it blew Scott’s mind to think of the taciturn Patch serenading Marie-France. And she revealed even more fantastic stories of their younger days, back when her husband was quietly but determinedly chasing her, while she was still uncertain and  _ thinking _ about it. That smirk playing on Marie-France’s lips throughout these stories, just make Scott whoop with laughter.

By the time the auction ends and the lady comes back again to usher him onto the stage, Scott had relaxed. Still thoroughly preoccupied with trying to digest the blackmail-worthy stories that have been generously shared with him.

He tells himself it’s just another performance, and it doesn’t have to mean anything unless he lets it. After all, he’s sung this song plenty of times before. In countless bars and lounges all around town. Just never in the last year or so…

He goes up and smiles widely to the crowd, dedicating the song to the Hubbells who apparently have a big anniversary coming up. According to Mr Hubbell, who stands up to make a little intro speech, his wife has always been quite the catch, which is why he’s asked Scott to stand up in front of everyone to start a rousing edition of Uptown Girl.

_ Uptown girl _

_ She's been living in her uptown world _

_ I bet she's never had a backstreet guy _

_ I bet her mama never told her why _

_ I'm gonna try for an uptown girl _

_ She's been living in her white bread world _

_ As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_ And now she's looking for a downtown man _

_ That's what I am _

Tessa can’t believe Scott’s singing this song. She knows it’s a request from the Hubbells, but thematically, it’s kind of a direct jab to her heart. 

Even if it wasn’t intentional, Tessa can’t help feeling like he’s singing to her. He’s entered  _ her _ white bread world and reminded her just what she’s been missing out on.

_ And when she knows _

_ What she wants from her time _

_ And when she wakes up _

_ And makes up her mind _

_ She'll see I'm not so tough _

_ Just because _

_ I'm in love with an uptown girl _

_ You know I've seen her in her uptown world _

_ She's getting tired of her high class toys _

_ And all her presents from her uptown boys _

_ She's got a choice _

It’s worse somehow to see how at ease Scott is with the crowd. Either he doesn’t see the connection between the lyrics and their ex-relationship, or he just doesn’t care. 

Scott’s playing up to the audience and getting everyone to sing along. He’s singing to the Hubbells, who are enjoying the song tremendously, but there’s also a wink or two he’s throwing to the crowd and Tessa can tell he’s completely charming everyone.

From the blushes and titters of excitement from several young women around her, she knows they definitely wouldn’t have hesitated in selecting  _ him  _ as their choice. 

Unlike her, who dithered and hid things, until it was too late.

_ Uptown girl _

_ You know I can't afford to buy her pearls _

_ But maybe someday when my ship comes in _

_ She'll understand what kind of guy I've been _

_ And then I'll win _

_ And when she's walking _

_ She's looking so fine _

_ And when she's talking _

_ She'll say that she's mine _

_ She'll say I'm not so tough _

_ Just because _

_ I'm in love _

_ With an uptown girl _

_ She's been living in her white bread world _

_ As long as anyone with hot blood can _

_ And now she's looking for a downtown man _

_ That's what I am _

Tessa’s clinging onto the back of her chair for dear life. She’s certain if she lets go, she might slide off it in a heap of shame and embarrassment.

She wants so desperately to catch Scott’s eye and to will him to recognise that she’s not this snooty uptown girl who doesn’t understand who he really is. 

But their eyes never meet, even as he seems to make meaningful eye contact with everyone else.

As the song starts to end with its repeated verse, Scott steps off the stage to interact with the crowd. He ends up serenading the elderly chairwoman of the committee, Tatiana Tarasova, who appears extremely delighted to receive special attention from such a young and handsome singer.

_ Uptown girl _

_ She's my uptown girl _

_ You know I'm in love _

_ With an uptown girl _

_ My uptown girl _

_ You know I'm in love _

_ With an uptown girl _

_ My uptown girl _

_ You know I'm in love _

_ With an uptown girl _

_ My uptown girl _

_ You know I'm in love _

_ With an uptown girl _

The song ends with humongous applause from the hall. Tessa sees the pleased Tatiana give Scott a kiss and pinch on the cheek. And she wants to laugh because she can just imagine Tatiana wanting to adopt Scott as a favourite godson now. Trust Scott to instinctively win over the usually cranky grand madam of Toronto high society. 

She thinks about going up to Scott then, but he gets swept away by others, like the Hubbells vigorously thanking Scott for his performance that night. There’s even a flock of fan girls standing near the stage, waiting to pounce.

That’s when Tessa decides to give up. 

There’s just too many emotions coursing through her body at the moment. And her frantic mind definitely needs some time and space to sort through all her messy thoughts. 

She indicates to Rupert that she’s tired and wants to head home. And while he wanders off to collect their coats, Tessa takes the opportunity to covertly study Scott one last time. Drinking in her fill of those dark good looks and charismatic smile, before Rupert returns and they head out together.

She does not notice a pair of intense hazel eyes following her out of the room.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking of Uptown Girl for this ‘verse for a long time because thematically it fits Tessa and Scott so well. Also I really love Billy Joel and he was sort of an inspiration when I came up with the whole Scott is a piano player thing. There’s already another VM fic out there with strong Billy Joel creds though, and as much as I love this song, I also worried it was too cheesy and obvious a choice...
> 
> It’s lyrics are probably not a strong enough song to anchor one of the one-shots. But the great thing about it being a multi-chapter fic, is now I feel I can have more variety in the type of songs! Plus, they don’t all have to be super depressing or melancholic!


	3. I Don’t Want To Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’ve been distracted because I just started two new VM AUs, and I’ve been jumping around erratically between all my stories! I did ask my group chat for help, but they are all enablers!!! Haha, joking aside, I’m quite excited by some of the other VM stuff I have percolating. And I hope you guys will too!

It’s been two weeks since that gala dinner where Tessa had unexpectedly encountered Scott Moir.

Thankfully, a crisis had erupted at work the next morning, which fully occupied her brain and energy, and stopped her from dwelling on him too much. It also gave her the opportunity to shoo Rupert away from her life. It took a bit of effort as the guy was persistent (Tessa had to give him that), but the full blast of her ice queen act eventually worked.

So now that she has resurfaced from work and could breathe again, Tessa could put her full cognitive powers towards deciding how she felt about Scott and what she wanted to do about it.

_ Did she just want to apologise to him and absolve herself from the guilt she’s been carrying around from the way she had treated him? From the terrible way in which things had ended between them? _

_ Did she want to be his friend again? Try to make amends in that manner since beyond their crazy whirlwind romance; there had been genuine friendship as well. _

_ Or (and this was the million dollar question), did she want him back and was she willing to fight for him? _

As Tessa approached the Hubbells’ driveway, for their 30th wedding anniversary party, she was beginning to realise that her answer was all of the above.

Of course, it wouldn’t be easy. Time had passed and circumstances have changed. So despite the easy manner in which the two of them fell into each other’s lives and into a relationship previously. Tessa knew there were many more challenges ahead that would determine whether all three were even possible.

She honestly couldn’t wait to get the party over and done with, so that she could go home and draw up a list/step-by-step plan to achieve her goals. Madison was a good friend though, and her parents had always been a favourite amongst the group of childhood girlfriends. There was always excellent cupcakes and lemonade every time they dropped by Madison’s house after school.

Therefore, Tessa does what Tessa always does really well. She compartmentalised. 

She firmly told herself that she had already waited two weeks, so she could take a few more hours to celebrate the Hubbells’ long-standing marriage. And tomorrow, _ tomorrow _ she could devote time to figuring out how to win back the love of her life.

Entering the grand foyer of the Hubbells’ mansion though, Tessa immediately knew she had made a mistake. 

Distracted by work, she had forgotten that Mr Hubbell had won that auction of a private concert from Scott, and that of course he would ask the singer to perform at his big wedding anniversary! 

The first thing she notices near the entrance, is a poster announcing (the background is a cute photo of Scott earnestly singing to the Hubbells that night) that Canadian Sensation Scott Moir would be giving a special performance later that evening. 

For a split second, Tessa contemplates beating a hasty retreat. She isn’t prepared and she hasn’t had time to work out what her strategy might be. 

However, her friend Kat Bitove, finds her in the crowd and pulls her over to where Madison, Midori and some of their other friends have made a nice cosy corner for themselves (though Tessa does make a quick pit stop along the way to wish the Hubbells a happy anniversary).

“Shouldn’t you be working the room, Madison?” Kaitlyn Weaver asks as a waiter comes by to offer champagne to everyone. 

“I already did a round and anyway it’s my parents’ big day, not mine.” Madison grins as she raises her drink up for the group to clink glasses. “And we all know my big day is ages away. I don’t have a real prospect in sight.”

“I thought you just went on a date with Adrian Diaz and it went well?” Midori asks. 

“Yes, but he has a messy situation with his ex as well, so I really don’t know how things are going to turn out.”

The group of women all nod in commiseration. Poor Maddie still has to work with her immature ex all the time, and it does make life rather difficult for her. 

“Well, I feel like half of Toronto is in this house, so there must be a few more interesting guys here.” Meagan Duhamel states with the certainty of someone who has a long-term extremely stable boyfriend, and has not had to venture into the wilds of the dating world for many, _ many _ years.

“This lot?” Kat scoffs, with a roll of her brown eyes. “We’ve known most of this lot since we were in nappies, and the really good ones have already been snapped up by smart women like you and Midori.” 

Both Meagan and Midori seem to take a sip from their glass at the same time. Probably to hide their Cheshire grins from the rest of their friends - who have not been as fortunate as them to be in happy, secure relationships with one of the “good ones”.

“Well what about Scott Moir?” Gabby Daleman chimes in. “He’s super cute, and he’s supposedly single. I’d love an introduction.” 

“Me too actually.” Kaitlyn adds. “I love his music.”

“Honestly, who doesn’t…” Midori says. “But wouldn’t you be worried about his ex-girlfriend? You know the one he wrote an _ entire _ album of _ love songs _ about?”

“Well, he can write his next album about me!” Gabby jokes. “Who wouldn’t love being the inspiration or the muse of an artist?!”

Tessa can only feint a chuckle as the rest of the group laugh in response. _ If they only knew. _

“I think _ all _ of Taylor Swift’s ex-boyfriends can make a case against being the inspiration of a song.” Madison replies with a smirk. “But sure, I think Scott’s upstairs somewhere warming up.”

“Actually, he’s just there.” Midori points to another corner. “Talking to Alex (Midori’s boyfriend), Brett (Kat’s cousin), Jeff and Justin.”

The whole group turns to look at the men and Tessa has to conceal a sigh. Again.

Scott looks gorgeous. As usual. That million dollar watted grin of his is out in full force, as he animatedly tells the group around him some story or joke that leaves them all laughing uproariously. 

That hot desire for Scott zings through her body again, and she practically drools at how handsome he looks in his navy suit.

But she shakes it off. It’s much more important to focus on how she can pull him aside to apologise. How she might get the chance to speak quietly with him alone.

Midori waves Alex and the group over, and even from this distance, Tessa can observe Scott’s hazel eyes widen slightly at the sight of her standing there. She wonders if like her, he’s furiously figuring out whether they should acknowledge to the rest that they know one another.

Alex shepherds his new friend into the wider circle, introducing Scott to everyone. And when he reaches Tessa, Scott and her just exchange pleasant nods and greetings before he’s swept off to meet Gabby, then Meagan standing next to her. 

Tessa could have sworn that as they “met”, Scott’s eyes lingered on hers for just a tad longer than for everyone else. However, as Gabby, Kaitlyn and the others bombard him with questions about his music, Tessa notices that he doesn’t make further eye contact with her. His focus is solely on being friendly with all the other new people he’s meeting. In contrast, Tessa is just standing there silently, pretending to participate in a side conversation between Midori, Jeff and Justin, instead of eavesdropping on the discussion between Scott and the others. 

She tells herself Lady Luck has granted her another chance. Introducing Scott into her circle of friends. The very same group she had hid him from in the past. 

It has to be a sign somehow. That she will get the chance to make amends, and the opportunity to reunite with Scott. 

=====

Scott was immersed in an intense chat about the Raptors with Alex and Brett, when he had first spotted Jeffrey Buttle entering the room and waving at his two companions. Even though it’s been over a year, Scott couldn’t help the flicker of pain that sputtered in his chest once he recognised Jeff as the man who escorted Tessa into that art gallery that night. 

For a moment, he thought about making some excuse to leave. However he recalled his adamant resolution to move on from Tessa and the events of that night, and so he stayed. Waiting to be introduced to the man who had unknowingly contributed to Scott’s fantasy dream life with Tessa crumbling into bits.

Being presented to Justin, Jeff’s fiancé, helped a little. Tessa had mentioned to Scott that Jeff was gay - not that it was an adequate defence for Scott realising that _no_ _one_ in Tessa’s life knew of his existence. 

But he had wondered. Afterwards. Whether that had been a lie too. Whether Jeff had actually been Tessa’s boyfriend, the man who was allowed to escort her to all her highfalutin parties and kiss her in public, while Scott had been her dirty little secret.

Scott had not realised how gratifying it was to have an answer. A positive, reassuring one, even so many months after Tessa and Jeff had walked into a room together. He also didn’t realise how much he would quickly enjoy Jeff and Justin’s company. They were fun and easy to talk to, and Scott was glad to discover that he could push aside all the negative thoughts and swear words that had popped into his brain at the sight of Jeff Buttle. 

It was beneficial to have Alex and Brett there as well. He had known them both previously and had been relieved to learn that they would be attending the Hubbells’ party too. 

Alex was one of the lawyers who worked with Scott’s record company, and the two of them had met at some corporate shindig where they had enthusiastically escaped into sports talk amidst the boring discussions flying around between the older record executives and law partners. Somehow, they had become friends in the months since, and that’s how he had met Brett. Scott had joined Alex for a game of pickup hockey, and had been introduced to Brett then. 

Scott’s contentment however, had been shattered once he realised these guys were part of Tessa’s wider circle of friends. He knew there was a possibility that she might be here tonight, since these parties always seemed to involve the same people. However, he hadn’t been prepared to have to stand two feet away from her, pretending he doesn’t know how it feels to curl his arm around her waist and press her body tightly into his side. Or to know intimately the scent of her strawberries shampoo that wafts over, as he now answers Kaitlyn’s question about his upcoming tour. 

He tries to concentrate on the conversation he’s supposed to be involved in, but the sparkle of her silver dress at the corner of his eye, makes his entire right hand flex hard. 

It’s like a Pavlovian response. Just the mere glimpse of her makes him want to touch her. 

He has to remind himself that he’s not allowed to anymore as he clutches his drink in one hand tightly, and balls the free one into a fist that he shoves into his pants pocket. No doubt the tailor that Marie France had introduced him to, would scream bloody murder at how he’s creasing the lines of his pants or something. 

But it’s the only thing saving Scott from doing something unforgivable. Like reaching out to caress the loose tendrils of Tessa’s hair framing her beautiful face.

His mouth is dry, and he takes a bigger gulp from his whiskey than he should. The fiery burn down his throat and into his gullet is a good reminder for him to stop behaving like an idiot. He’s moved on, and so has Tessa, judging from the blonde boyfriend she was parading around with a few weeks back. He may not have seen the douche anywhere around here tonight, but that doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t need another physical reminder of why he should maintain a distance from Tessa Virtue. 

Thankfully, she is making it easier for them both by acting as if they don’t know each other. No doubt, she had passed him off to her boyfriend as a passing acquaintance. That’s more than fine by him. 

There’s a prickle at the back of his neck though. That won’t go away. He reaches behind to scratch it, but he still feels discombobulated and disconcerted, and it’s spreading across to the rest of his body. It’s as if his whole body feels heightened with the awareness that _ Tessa _ is here.

So that’s when he makes his excuses and heads for the bar, the gents, just anywhere else. He pushes through the crowd, hoping for an end goal in mind, when he feels a hand on his sleeve and his name floating across the hum of the crowd. 

“Scott, wait! I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you.”

He hurriedly yanks his arm away, as he turns around to look at the woman who broke his heart. 

Her beautiful green eyes are gleaming in the dim ballroom light, and for a moment, they look hurt. Scott ignores his fanciful whims. He needs to stop projecting his own feelings on her. 

“Hi Tessa, yes I wasn’t sure how to play it. But I assume no one still knows about me, so… no worries, we can continue to pretend we just met tonight. Or maybe that auction night if necessary, since I’m sure a few of your friends knew I was in attendance that night.”

“Oh… um right, thanks. But actually I wanted to talk about something else.”

Scott had been readying himself to listen to Tessa, though it’s truly the last thing he wants to do... when he’s mercifully saved by the bell. 

The emcee has started to speak, so he turns to Tessa and says, “Sorry, that’s my cue. I have to go.”

This time, Scott can’t mistake the crestfallen look on her face. But that doesn’t stop him from fleeing to the stage. 

The last thing he wants to do is analyse that expression. So as always, he throws himself into the work and into the music. 

His mini-concert setlist for Mr and Mrs Hubbell tonight is filled with the classic love songs from the great American songbook such as _ Love is Here to Stay, I’ve Got the World on a String, Ain’t That a Kick in the Head, I Only Have Eyes for You, _ and _ Unforgettable. _ He also sings a few of his own songs, since people are counting on them. However, he naturally picks the more upbeat and pleasant songs from his own album since it is supposed to be a happy occasion. 

Scott doesn’t expect to detour from the standard happy love songs he usually churns out for events like this, but suddenly the band is asking him for the next song cue. And somehow the song title _ I Don’t Want to Talk About It _slips out. 

A Freudian slip if anything.

It’s too late. He has to sing it, even if it’s a downer for the evening. But Scott tells himself everyone, especially the Hubbells seem to be in a good mood, and probably won’t even notice. 

And then he comprehends the lyrics he’s singing. 

_ I can tell by your eyes that you've probably been crying forever _

_ And the stars in the sky don't mean nothing to you; they're a mirror _

_ I don't want to talk about it _

_ How you broke my heart _

_ If I stay here just a little bit longer _

_ If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart? _

_ Oh, my heart _

Damn it! Talk about a Freudian song choice. He had gone into autopilot and completely forgot the lyrics of the song until now. And even though he means every word he’s singing (he can’t help it, every line feels like it is coming from his gut and core), he can’t believe he’s performing this song with Tessa somewhere out there in the audience. 

Now she’s going to think he’s still broken-hearted from the demise of their relationship. Which frankly is rather embarrassing and humiliating. Even if it’s partly true. 

But then the music sweeps him off again… 

It’s a quiet song, but it feels like he’s baring his soul to the world. To Tessa. 

And suddenly he feels exhausted. He’s tired of feeling like such a fool, he’s tired of putting up a front to his newfound fans who somehow think all his heartache was solved with number one singles and a number one album, and most of all, he’s tired of the yearning deep inside him for Tessa.

So Scott allows himself to just give in to the song. 

Whereas life and love has let him down before in the past, music has never been untrue. It’s been unflinchingly honest and achingly comforting, and he trusts it. 

He believes it will not fail him now, and so he tells himself that he will just give in to this one song. 

For just this one song, he will wallow and allow himself to be vulnerable. He will let Tessa see all the pain and hurt in his heart. 

And once this song is over, he will go back to being the performer and the famous singer who is supposedly thriving and successful.

He will also stop freaking out about Tessa being back in his life. No matter how peripheral her presence might be. 

Unless he secludes himself in Ilderton, or runs away to set up base in LA, there’s always going to be a high chance of him meeting Tessa again and again. The past month has proven that they might run in similar circles now. Thus he needs to stop holding onto their history if he wants a chance to remain on civil and friendly terms with her.

_ If I stand all alone, will the shadow hide the colour of my heart? _

_ Blue for the tears _

_ Black for the night's fears _

_ The star in the sky don't mean nothing to you; they're a mirror _

_ I don't want to talk about it _

_ How you broke my heart _

_ If I stay here just a little bit longer _

_ If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart? _

_ Oh… heart _

_ I don't want to talk about it _

_ How you broke this old heart _

_ If I stay here just a little bit longer _

_ If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart? _

_ Oh, my heart _

_ My heart _

_ Oh, my heart _

Without any effort and without really meaning to, Scott’s eyes drift across the room just as he’s about to sing the last line of the song. And of course, they somehow naturally catch Tessa’s gorgeous green gaze. Scott’s immediate instinct is to wrench his head away as quickly as possible, but he tempers that impulse down.

He forces himself to continue holding on to that gaze until the music dies out. 

And then he proceeds to cue up the next happy love song in the list and finish his mini-concert.

When he returns to the group later after the set, after all the congratulations and the small talk he has to get through, he makes sure that he keeps his expression and conversations open, friendly and normal to _ everyone. _Especially Tessa.

He had his one song. And now he’s moving on.

He just hopes she also understood the other message in his choice of song. He _ really _ doesn’t want to talk to her about what happened to them.

=====

When Tessa arrives at the Bitove box for the Maple Leafs game, she wasn’t expecting to see Scott sitting there, chatting away like an eager schoolboy to Alex and some of the other guests. 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised. According to Midori, Scott has become really close to Alex and Brett, and with their mutual love for sports, why wouldn’t Brett invite Scott, the hard-core Leafs fan to watch a game from his family’s box? The group always gets invited to games, especially when Brett’s in town, even though most of them aren't huge sports fans. For some, they are obliged to be fans of the Leafs mainly because they are Torontonians.

“Do you come to Leaf games often?” She hears Kaitlyn ask Scott, after he marvels at the magnificent view of the ice. They are just standing behind Tessa, and while she blindly browses through her phone, she can hear every word. 

“Oh I definitely couldn’t really afford it much back then and you know there are so few seats available for the general public in the first place. So I can probably count on my fingers the number of times I’ve managed to score tickets. And honestly, they were mostly bad. So this is definitely a huge treat!”

Scott turns to exclaim to Brett. “Brett! You do realise we are now friends for life right?” 

The two men laugh and fist bump, but Tessa overhearing the joke, suddenly feels contrite. Here’s another reminder of how selfish she used to be. She obviously knew about Scott’s lifelong love for the Leafs and yet never once made use of the access she had to good tickets or seats like this. Too concerned about hiding him or hiding _ them, _it just never occurred to her.

All her self-reflection about her behaviour then, makes her wonder if she even deserves to win back his friendship now.

But then at that moment, Scott draws her into the conversation he’s in. He just turns to her with a wide grin and pleading eyes, and asks her to back him up against Brett and Kaitlyn about who really are the most valuable players in the team, and who are the most underrated.

As she jumps into the fray, that tight vise-like grip around her heart loosens just a little, and she can breathe more comfortably. She may have had some difficulty discerning all his recent expressions and actions. For example, she could have sworn she saw (and felt) the heartache and pain lurking in Scott’s soul while he was singing that Rod Stewart song at the Hubbells’ party, but he had bounded back to the group afterwards and acted perfectly normal then. Leaving her wondering if she imagined the whole song, ascribing some wistful fucked-up projection of her own feelings on him.

Today though, she can recognise that the easy going, generous Scott has made an important move. Openly indicating that things don’t have to be weird between them, and that they can definitely be civil friends in the same group. 

And a grateful Tessa is going to grab this opportunity with both hands. She can angst about her deservedness later. 

The whole night passes pleasantly. The Leafs are up for most of the game (by three at one point) so despite the definite air of excitement in the box, it’s also a rather relaxed atmosphere. Thus, Tessa has had multiple chances to interact normally with Scott and the wider group on a whole range of subjects. They laugh over Jeff’s confusion about the match (despite coming to these games for _ years, _he still hasn’t figured out hockey), they debate about the recent elections as well as which shows they are currently watching are binge-worthy, and of course, they cheer the Leafs throughout the game. Tessa updates about a big sponsorship deal she managed to acquire for the charity arm of her family’s company. While Scott shares more details about his upcoming tour plans.

As the evening progresses, Tessa gets more and more confident of the possibility of rekindling _ something _ with Scott. As baby steps go, surely she can check off everything this evening as encouraging.

The match is over, and everyone is milling about calling drivers and cabs, figuring out how they plan to get home. There’s suddenly a suggestion from Madison and Brett to go off to a pub for more drinks, but both Tessa and Scott are amongst the group who exclude themselves from these new plans. 

They are standing slightly apart from the rest when Scott turns to her. In a low voice he says, “I don’t know if you are aware, but I’m moving out of the old apartment. It’s been taking awhile because I’ve been traveling so much but when we were moving the couch, we found this behind it, wedged near the wall.”

He withdraws his hand from his pants pocket and reveals a delicate golden heart shaped locket. It’s a gift from Jordan for her 15th birthday and an old favourite of Tessa’s. He gently drops it off onto her awaiting palm.

“I remember how much you loved it and how we scoured the entire place for it. So yeah, just wanted to take the opportunity to return it to you.”

Tessa flashes back to a very memorable acrobatic sex marathon that had taken place across his entire apartment. Even though by most standards the apartment was tiny, they were still unable to find the locket the next day when she had discovered it missing. In the end, she had just concluded that she had dropped it somewhere else earlier in the day and mourned its loss accordingly. 

She stares down at the beloved necklace. Turns out, it’s been safe with Scott all this time.

There’s a buzz on his mobile phone and upon checking it with a quick glance, he says quietly, “Looks like my ride is here. I’ve got to go.” 

He gives her a muted smile, waves goodbye to everyone else and walks off. 

Leaving her behind.

Holding a heart in her hands.

She’s just carefully keeping the necklace into her purse, when Midori sidles up from behind her.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything, but what in the world just went on between you and Scott? Do you guys know each other from elsewhere?”

Tessa opens her mouth to change the subject. Or make something up. 

And then she changes her mind. 

She doesn’t want to keep this a secret anymore. She wants to tell Midori everything.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying how the story is coming along. I also want to give a shout out to echoesofstardust. She actually wrote an original song for this ‘verse. Sort of a tribute thingy that I absolutely adore. That’s like the ultimate gift! Don’t underestimate the type of support I need to be motivated to write. =P
> 
> The song in this chapter by the way is I Don't Want To Talk About It by Rod Stewart (originally by Crazy Horse).


	4. Like We Never Loved At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m so glad Tessa is finally speaking to Midori. For those of you who’ve mentioned this is a slow burn fic/’verse, I’m sorry. That wasn’t really the intention. It’s just Tessa and Scott being idiots and wanting to be mopey. I’m prodding them as hard as I can, and I think we are finally getting some traction!

“So what you are saying is All of Me is about _ you?”  _ Midori exclaims. 

She’s been silent throughout Tessa’s rather lengthy explanation, covering her mouth with both palms after Tessa first shushed her around ten seconds in. Her brown eyes kept getting larger and larger as more and more of the story unfolded. And now that she’s finally able to speak, she’s gesticulating wildly, like she doesn’t quite know what to do with her hands. 

“Scott’s  _ album, _ the one about the girl who broke his  _ heart  _ is about you?!  _ You  _ dated Scott last year for a few months, didn’t tell  _ anybody  _ about him, and then  _ broke  _ his heart so he wrote all those  _ songs!?  _ And you never told  _ me!?!” _

Tessa winces. It’s hard to hear that rather concise summary, but it’s pretty accurate and she can’t exactly protest. Midori also seems equally preoccupied by the fact that Tessa had never told her about Scott. Which admittedly is a big deal since they are best friends. If Midori had hidden Alex’s existence from her, Tessa would have been just as upset.

So yes, Midori currently seems to be vacillating between bewilderment and indignation. She has her fingers pressed to her temples, whilst her forehead is deeply furrowed. Like she has a gigantic headache and needs to concentrate.

Thankfully, Tessa had dragged Midori to her own apartment first before spilling everything to her. Not knowing the magnitude of the bombshell that was about to land on her, Midori had questioned why they couldn’t go to the ice cream parlour down the street. Well, now she knows exactly why… 

Midori also now fully understands why Tessa swore her to absolute secrecy, why she was so grateful that Alex went off for a drink with the group (leaving the two of them alone for this confession), and why Tessa had insisted on pouring them both huge glasses of red wine before delving into her story.

Speaking of Alex, Midori’s phone starts to buzz incessantly on the glass coffee table. No doubt, the pub session has ended and he’s calling to see whether he should come pick Midori up. Midori is ignoring him though as she continues to massage her temples, only pausing to take another huge gulp of wine. 

Tessa nudges the phone forward so that the screen with Alex’s picture is practically in her face, and Midori finally snatches it up.  _ “Not now, Alex! We have a crisis going on here and I can’t come home tonight!”  _

She tosses her phone onto the sofa, takes in a couple of deep breaths before whirling around to stare at Tessa with narrowed eyes. 

“I am  _ mad  _ at you and we will need to discuss your understanding of how best friends work later. But for now, let’s discuss what’s clearly more important.” 

She reaches over to shake Tessa by her shoulders vigorously.  _ “Holy crap, _ Tessa! You and Scott, Scott and you?! I’m so  _ excited!!! _ We are  _ totally  _ going on double dates in the future, because you know I couldn’t stand some of the guys you dated in the past. But Scott’s great, and he and Alex are already good friends! This is  _ perfect.” _

“Midori! You did catch the whole part of us breaking up right? And that it was entirely my fault!”

“Pfft!” An impressively inarticulate noise comes out of Midori’s throat as she waves Tessa’s comments away. “But you still love him and want him back, so when you guys reunite, we  _ will _ do those double dates! Ooh… we can even vacation together. Like Paris? We can abandon the guys to watch tennis, soccer and their other sports, while we go off to shop, visit museums, and do all the fun stuff they like to moan and groan about. Then we can all reunite for meals and evening outs...” 

Tessa would love to get swept away with Midori’s whirlwind personality and random vision of the future, but clearly someone has to be rational in this discussion. “Just because I still love him does  _ not _ mean that Scott wants anything to do with me. You saw just a snippet of how awkward things can get between us. I think that was actually the most words he’s exchanged with me privately since we’ve met again!”

“Well obviously it’s going to be uncomfortable at first. But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And now that I know all this context and background, it’s so evident he’s not over you!”

“Aren’t you just projecting though? Because I see exactly where your mind leapt to - Paris and double dates. Without anything to back you up.” 

“ _ Tessa Virtue! _ The man wrote an entire  _ album  _ of wonderful love songs because of you!”

“Half of which depict heartache and like the five stages of grief after a terrible breakup!”

Midori shrugs. “Well, that only supports my point that he’s not over you! Feelings like that don’t just go away overnight… Especially if those feelings inspired a whole album of songs! I feel like I really,  _ really  _ need to reiterate this fact. Also, I still can’t believe you inspired like everyone’s favourite album of the year. I mean I was just talking to Kaityln about how Scott’s music is like the soundtrack for anyone who’s ever been through a breakup. I feel I’ll be listening to them still in fifty years! And they’re all about you!!!” 

“It’s been ages ago though. He probably wrote all those songs right after the breakup as well-”

Midori just shakes her head resolutely. “I’ve actually been wondering if Scott might have a crush on you because I caught him sneaking secret looks at you before. To be honest, I had also noticed you staring at him. However, since he is Scott Moir and half of the single women in our group have been doing so much more blatantly, I had just assumed it was normal feminine appreciation. And that you were just being more discreet than most. Nonetheless, my key takeaway is that there’s been  _ a lot _ of staring on both sides here. Which I’m interpreting means there’s still a lot of feelings lurking about from both of you.”

“I really, really hope so…” Tessa whispers. “But I’m terrified that the feelings on his end are mostly negative. I know he’s been civil and sort of friendly, but Scott’s exactly the type of guy who is really friendly with everyone, and would try to make things comfortable for me and the group in general. He can be a bit of a hothead, but he can also be really, really sweet about certain things, like the necklace. But oh...Midori, I don’t think I could even quite convey how badly I behaved and how badly it all ended!”

“Yeah..,” Midori finally looks solemn as she drags that word out. “That didn’t sound good at all, Tessa. You explained a little about why you did what you did. I’m not excusing any of it, I’m not asking you to justify any of it, but I need to ask if you are serious about getting Scott back. Just making sure you know what you want and are also willing to resolve all those issues you had.”

Midori raises an arched eyebrow at her as she tops up their glasses of wine.

“Your family is still your family, and you’re still you. There’s no point in even trying to win Scott back if you are going to end up hurting him in the same way again. You’re my best friend, Tessa. But Scott’s a nice guy and that just wouldn’t be right.”

The gentle chastisement from Midori came a bit later in the conversation than expected. But Tessa deserves it. She deserves all of it and much more.

But since she’s decided to tell the whole truth to Midori, she’s not going to stop now. Especially not because of a few hard truths and questions.

In a quiet and serious tone, Tessa lays it all out for Midori. “I don’t know if there is any hope for us but I do know that he’s the one. Scott’s the one that got away. And if I get a second chance with him, I’m not letting him get away again. My family will figure that out quickly and just have to live with that fact.”

“Alright then!” Midori grins widely. “You know I’m behind you a hundred percent. What do you plan to do next?”

“I don’t know!” Tessa laments, throwing her arms up in defeat. “I really need to apologise to him first. But I haven’t had the chance to speak with him privately. You saw what happened earlier this evening and I don’t see how I’ll be able to get any opportunity to do so.”

“What about calling him up for a coffee or going to his apartment?”

“I can’t just ambush him that way? And Scott would hate that.”

Midori purses her lips together into a serious frown. “Alright. Let’s think about this some more.”

=====

“Scott,” Marie-France says as he dives into a slice of her peach cobbler pie. “Billie-Rose just informed me of something important yesterday.” 

Scott isn’t paying much attention because Marie-France’s pies are to die for (a fact he doesn’t share with his mother), and he’s still a bachelor surviving mostly on takeout. But he should have been more vigilant, since he knows very well that Marie-France strongly believes in the _distract_ _than attack_ strategy. 

“I know you are barely on social media, I don’t go much on Instagram myself. But Billie-Rose was playing with my phone and showed me this very interesting post. It’s a photo of you with a whole group of people, including several Bitoves, Alex and his fiancee Midori, and… Tessa Virtue. And then if we go back a few more posts because this Gabby person takes way too many photos of her life. You will see here’s another photo of you standing in the same vicinity as Tessa, and  _ oh… what’s this? _ Another picture of the two of you in the same group.”

The fork hovers in front of his mouth, the peach cobbler perched precariously, as Scott tries to figure out how to reply Marie-France, who is brandishing the instagram posts in question at his face like an accusation. 

_ “What _ do you think you are doing, Scott?”

“Nothing!?” He yelps, like a school boy caught throwing a note to the prettiest girl in class. Then he realises he has done nothing wrong. “Wait a minute, it’s just group photos, and you know I’ve become friends with Alex and Brett-”

“And Tessa?”

“Is part of their larger group. I don’t interact with her much.” Scott shrugs, though he can feel his face turning pink. Marie-France knows way too much about him and Tessa. And she knows all about the crash he went through afterwards.

“Scott, do you want to interact with her more?”

Right… that is the eternal question. Does he want to interact more with the woman who broke his heart.

A sensible man would say no, while a rational man would stay as far away as he possibly can. 

Scott, however, is not sensible or rational. Because like a moth to a flame, he’s apparently attracted to danger and Tessa. Somehow, despite common sense, he still showed up at that Leafs game when Brett mentioned the whole gang was coming. Ostensibly, Scott would never say no to the Leafs. And he did try to pretend he had merely hoped to have the opportunity to return her necklace. But Scott can’t deny that his heart danced a jig when she entered the box.

He knows now that she’s single and that blonde idiot wasn’t her boyfriend. But realistically, that little piece of factoid he happened to glean from Alex shouldn't have meant a thing.

Scott just needs a bit more time to recondition his traitorous heart from reacting at the sight of Tessa.

“Sometimes I do…” Scott sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I’m working on it. And I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being friendly with her. I’ve been friendly with all my exs, except her. And now that we have some mutual friends, it’s really better to not let the past interfere too much. I’m totally up for pretending to have never met her before.”

Marie-France scoffs. Loudly. “That can’t be healthy at all. Plus, we both know exactly why you can be friends with your past girlfriends and yet balked the first time you met Tessa again.”

She lays a gentle hand on his arm. “Surely you can’t pretend like you’ve never loved her before?”

“Maybe not. But I’m going to give it a damn good try. I don’t really see how else to proceed on this.” 

“Scott, are you sure? I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“No worries, Marie! I’m hardly the first guy who’s had to interact with an ex again.”

Marie-France frowns. Her lips are pursed deeply and she looks frighteningly like his second grade teacher who he adored and never liked to disappoint. “Have you both spoken about what happened between you?”

Scott shakes his head.

With a loud sigh, Marie-France asks, “Have you at least talked about your songs?”

Scott replies with a slow shrug.

_ “Mon chou!  _ You cannot sweep this relationship under the carpet and pretend nothing ever happened!” Marie-France exclaims with extreme disapproval. “That you don’t even know her from before! It’s not right!”

“I don’t want to! I don’t want to revisit anything that happened with Tessa. It’s just too much to deal with...” Scott says tiredly.

“But what about closure? That’s good for you both to move on properly.”

“Tessa’s definitely moved on and so have I. I mean, I’m pretty certain the album helped loads with closure for me!” 

He and Marie-France have a little staring battle in which Scott refuses to blink. He knows she means well but the meeting Tessa regularly thing is  _ not  _ a big deal. He’s met her a few times and it was painful and awkward. Eventually he’ll meet her more often, and it won’t be anymore.

“Ok, Billie-Rose is out for the night!” Patch declares as he enters the dining room. “Scott, you mentioned you didn’t catch the Blue Jays game either right? Shall we head to the den to watch it?”

“Great!” Scott leaps at the opening provided to him, almost tripping over the chair in his haste. He hurries away from the disappointment still emanating from Marie-France and heads directly towards a night of baseball and easiness with Patch.

=====

Midori and Tessa had agreed that things were still a little raw between Scott and her. Also given that Scott had seemed reluctant to engage with her, it would be important for Tessa to work on rebuilding some kind of friendship first, especially the next few times they met. Once things have settled down and were less awkward between them, Tessa should then apologise properly without any expectations for anything more. Only then could she and Midori reevaluate whether Scott might be interested in rekindling things with Tessa.

In theory, this was a great plan.

In reality, it sucked. 

Because this pretense of not knowing Scott at all was weird and ridiculous. And false.

Tessa  _ knows _ Scott. 

She knows exactly how his lips taste like. She knows the way he groans when she tugs on his hair and straddles his lap. She knows the weight of his arm flung around her waist when she wakes up in the morning, or the heat of his body pressed up against her whether they are ravishing each other or just spooning in the afterglow.

She knows the crinkle at the edges of his eyes when he kisses her good morning as the sunlight trickles in through her blinds. She knows his inability to stop singing wherever he is, whether in the shower, while making breakfast, or helping his elderly neighbour next door carry her groceries up the stairs. She knows the hum of contentment he makes whenever they hug, or cuddle each other on the sofa.

More importantly, she also knows she hates the way Gabby Daleman is practically throwing herself at Scott right now. 

Laughing loudly at all his jokes (Scott can be funny, but Tessa knows he’s not  _ that  _ funny), and touching him on the arm in that manner! Tessa doesn’t even know how Gabby became part of their group. She’s a bit younger than most of them for one. Plus, she just broke up with her boyfriend, so shouldn’t she still be like at the heartbroken stage, instead of rebounding herself and flirting like a fiend with every good-looking guy in her vicinity?

Tessa catches Midori’s sympathetic glance at the shenanigans happening at the next table. They are all out for a drink. Trying out a new club that just opened downtown. And Gabby had just pounced on Scott the minute he arrived and dragged him to the seat next to hers. 

And Tessa has to sit here, pretending it’s not a big deal to watch someone else flirt openly with her ex-boyfriend. 

She has learned quite quickly over their past few encounters that it’s not Gabby or the dozens of other women who flirt with Scott and give him their numbers that bother her. It’s the basic fact that they are pretending to barely know one another. Pretending that they didn’t once love each other wildly and deeply. 

Somehow it almost feels like an act of betrayal - that through this silence, they are in some way erasing all their love and history together. 

Also, while Scott and her have definitely become more friendly (as planned), it doesn’t make it any easier to watch the man she loves just going about his life without her. 

Tessa thinks back to the weekend before when Scott had apparently flew down to Nashville for the Country Music Awards. He’d always been a fan of the genre, although his music does not fall under it. And somehow he had been invited to sing a duet with Carrie Underwood (apparently the CMAs does this fairly often, inviting other singers from different genres onto the show for various collaborations) as a tribute to a famous country superstar couple, Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.

Tessa had ensured she was free to watch the live telecast, because at this point, she’s secretly stalking Scott online and on social media, and had known that he was going to be performing that night. But she hadn’t been aware of the song he would be singing, nor would she have guessed the memories it would bring back of teenage Tessa singing along with Faith Hill on the radio as she drove her car home from school. 

She remembered thinking to herself that the lyrics of this song was beautiful. 

But the poignancy of it all was not something sixteen year old Tessa could really appreciate.

_ You never looked so good _

_ As you did last night _

_ Underneath the city lights _

_ There, walking with your friend _

_ Laughing at the moon _

_ I swear you looked right through me _

_ But I'm still living with your goodbye _

_ And you're just going on with your life _

_ How can you just walk on by _

_ Without one tear in your eye? _

_ Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? _

_ Maybe that's just your way _

_ Of dealing with the pain _

_ Forgetting everything between our rise and fall _

_ Like we never loved at all _

It’s funny how as she had watched Carrie and Scott duet on stage miles and miles away, years after the song was released. Tessa had finally understood the full impact of the song’s heartrending words. 

And now, it’s even worse to watch the song play out and unfold right before her eyes. There’s Scott laughing and joking easily with others in the group. While Gabby who’s next to him, hangs on his every word and laughs ridiculously loudly at every joke he shares. 

Thankfully it doesn’t seem as if he’s flirting back, and is instead just being his usual charming self (Tessa knows he’s much more dorky and adorable when he tries to flirt). She also knows Midori has kept insisting that Scott is always aware of Tessa’s presence in the room, and that he throws her as many secret glances as she does to him. But it really doesn't appear to be so tonight. 

It truly seems as if he’s indifferent and could look right through her. 

_ You, I hear you're doing fine _

_ Seems like you're doing well _

_ As far as I can tell _

_ Time is leaving us behind _

_ Another week has passed _

_ And still I haven't laughed yet _

_ So tell me _

_ What your secret is _

_ (I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know) _

_ To letting go, letting go like you did _

_ Like you did _

_ How can you just walk on by _

_ Without one tear in your eye _

_ Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? _

_ Maybe that's just your way _

_ Of dealing with the pain _

_ Forgetting everything between our rise and fall _

_ Like we never loved at all _

She wonders if writing the album and all those songs helped Scott deal with the pain of the breakup and exorcised her from his heart somehow. Aside from those few initial awkward meetings, Scott doesn’t seem to care or mind if she’s present in any of the recent outings he’s attended. He no longer seems startled to find her in the room or seated next to him. Furthermore, he’s able to converse with her normally as if they truly are friends, or at least very civil acquaintances. 

In contrast, she’s clearly not doing as well. 

The more she sees him or is around him, the more her heart longs to be reunited with him. Previously, she had slowly but surely been packing Scott away in her mind and heart. Recognising that he was the one that got away, and she’d just have to live with her mistakes and regrets.

And then suddenly he’s crashed back into her life, and Tessa is acutely reminded of everything she’d lost.

_ Did you forget the magic? _

_ (Oooh) _

_ Did you forget the passion? _

_ (Ohh-ho) _

_ And did you ever miss me? _

_ Ever long to kiss me? _

_ (Ooh, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa baby, baby) _

_ Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain _

_ Forgetting everything between our rise and fall _

_ Like we never loved _

_ At all _

_ (At all) _

The memory of Scott crooning with Carrie ends, and Tessa is left with the fact that Scott is actually here with her in Toronto. And she has to do something quickly, before it’s too late. 

Before the silence between them really results in Scott moving on completely. And he forgets that he once was just as in love with Tessa as she currently is with him. 

With a quick jerk of her head, Tessa signals to Midori to meet her in the ladies.

“What’s up?” Midori hisses as she barges into the lounge after her.

“I can’t wait to figure out how he feels any longer. I need to move to the next phase now. Before it’s too late!”

“Relax, Tessa! Gabby is way too young for him! And he’s not even like flirting back! I don’t think he’s noticed or thinks she’s serious.”

“Well, maybe he’s not noticed Gabby. But she’s not the only one flirting with him, and maybe he’s already seeing someone else? It’s not like we would know if he was?!”

“Ok calm down Tessa. I’ll talk to Alex tonight and we’ll invite Scott over for dinner. I’ll make sure you get some one-on-one time to really talk with him!” 

Tessa looks over to Scott with a determined glance. He’s signing autographs and taking selfies with a group of friends (mostly female), who’s come over to say hello to the famous singer. 

She needs to stop dithering about. 

She’s owed Scott an apology for a long while now. And for far too long, she’s been far too scared to fully embrace how extraordinary it was loving Scott, and far too guarded to realise how lucky she was being loved by him. 

Tessa has always been a go-getter in school and now at work. However, she’s always been more passive about her personal life.

Not any more. 

Tessa was going to go get her man. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of Faith Hill and Tim McGraw’s duets, Like We Never Loved At All. It’s a gorgeous song (it also has a gorgeous music video), and I’ve been talking for a long time on how much Tessa and Scott remind me of the couple (they’ve been married since 1996, so about 23 years of marriage), so why not use this heartbreaking duet of theirs... 
> 
> I feel like I’ve finally been able to move this fic into the next gear, and I hope you guys are ready to come along for the ride!


	5. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to find a song for this chapter. So many songs from the female perspective (if it’s about a breakup), is almost always because the guy is at fault (often with a reference of him cheating or leaving which isn’t the case here). And strong independent girl power songs tend to not be about wanting to get back with an ex… so this is how I tried to solve not finding the right song for this chapter.
> 
> [Note: Conversely when I’m trying to find songs from Scott’s perspective, there are too many in which the male singer sings about how they regret cheating and want the girl back, etc. So it’s always been hard to find songs for this AU, and where the entirety of the lyrics fit what I want the specific chapter to be about.]

Scott is certain the universe has decided to play some trick on him because it suddenly feels as if Tessa is everywhere in his life. 

He stopped by the coffee shop near his new apartment the other day, and found Tessa there enjoying a cuppa. It turns out that her barre class is just next door, and she was a regular customer there. They exchanged a few pleasantries before he thankfully had to rush off for another appointment.

While he was running his usual route in the park Wednesday morning, he bumped into Tessa on a run as well. He doesn’t know when she started running in the park, instead of her usual routine at the gym. But this time, after a friendly wave and a smile, Scott puts in a little burst of energy to ensure he speeds past her and they don’t end up on the same jogging path with the same pace. 

And then this morning, he entered a meeting room to find Tessa seated at the table opposite him. Scott had gotten a call from his publicist Joannie, mentioning that the Virtue Foundation had reached out. Apparently, they were aware of some social and community work he had done, and were now asking about potential partnership opportunities with him. 

Scott knew about the good work the Foundation did and the various charity organisations they supported because of his old relationship with Tessa. But he never imagined that she would be present at the meeting today. He was under the impression they would be meeting an Anna Cappellini, some Director of Partnerships instead. However, as Joannie sometimes reminds him, Scott has become sort of a big deal now. Not only in Canada and Toronto, but around the world. Which would warrant the Foundation trotting out a member of the Virtue family. 

Plus, Tessa’s familiar with what type of causes he might be interested in, which does make her perfect for this discussion. For example, being aware that Scott is a big fan of Bryan Adams (a fellow Ontarian singer who had dominated the charts during his childhood), Tessa had mentioned they were working with him on a concert to help raise funds for The Centre for Global Child Health. Tessa also highlights the Special Olympics, charity golf games, support for underfunded arts programmes for schools, and half a dozen other events and causes that completely aligns with Scott’s interests.

“I must say you’ve done your research!” Joannie says to Tessa. “You hit pretty much everything Scott would love to be involved in.”

“Well I have heard him complain in the past about not having enough time to work on his golf game, so now he doesn’t have an excuse anymore.” Tessa replies with a soft smile, that only makes Scott’s stomach clench with want as a look of _affectionate_ _nostalgia(?)_ flickers past her face. “And given how much Scott loves to sing Summer of '69, I figured he would love to perform with Bryan for a good cause.” 

Her smile widens as she exchanged a glance with Scott and she chuckles. “Do you remember when we drove up to the lake and you must have sung that song a dozen times in the car? I mean I like the song as much as the next person, but it did get a bit much.” 

That little reminiscent scene catches Scott off guard. It’s probably the first time Tessa has ever made reference to them actually knowing each other from the past. Especially in front of other people. And he’s taken aback from the sudden change in what he thought was the agreed status quo. But the next line she says, sends him completely reeling. 

“Well, I think I like some of his other songs more. Like Please Forgive Me? Or Straight From the Heart?”

“Oh yes, those are great. How do they go again?” Joannie jumps in enthusiastically. They murmur a little as Scott tried to find his inner equilibrium and suddenly he realises both Joannie and Tessa are singing. 

_ Please forgive me, I know not what I do _

_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you _

_ Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through _

_ Please forgive me, if I need you like I do _

_ Please believe me, every word I say is true _

_ Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you _

Scott’s mouth is agape with bewilderment and he’s trying desperately not to look at Tessa as she spouts out lyrics that come directly out of his wildest dreams. But of course, somehow he still catches her eye. 

There’s a soft gleam there, that throws him again, and he quickly shifts his attention to Joannie instead. Who appears to be enjoying herself tremendously as she sings at the top of her voice.

Then in the way females always seem to understand each other and have some secret silent language, they move on in unison to the other song. And are joined by Anna, who is the last remaining person in the room. Leaving Scott to ponder how in the world he stumbled into this impromptu karaoke session. 

Usually he’s the one who bursts into spontaneous song. 

_ Give it to me straight from the heart _

_ Tell me we can make another start _

_ You know I'll never go _

_ As long as I know _

_ It's comin' straight from the heart _

The three women giggle after the verse ends. Clearly having bonded over their little shared singing experience. “Wow… that brings me back a bit.“ Joannie chuckles. “I used to really love his music.”

“I know. I forgot how great his songs are,” Anna chimes in. “I’m glad I’ll be working on this joint charity concert. Between the two of you, I’m sure your music will raise a lot of funds.”

“Thanks.” Scott decides to play off the entire thing as a random surreal experience, and not think too hard about Tessa and those lyrics. “And yes, Bryan Adams is awesome. Count me in on that and the rest of the events.”

“Schedules permitting!” Joannie jumps in, before giving him a reprimanding look. “You might not be free that weekend of the charity golf game? Last I heard from Kurt, we are to keep those two weekends free for that special collaboration of yours?”

Right. He’d been so eager to support everything Tessa mentioned that he wasn’t thinking about his other obligations. Even ones that Tessa would be stoked to know about and would totally understand why he couldn’t attend the game. 

“Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that. We will have to update you all about my availability.” Scott flushed. Apparently he’s still unsettled by hearing Tessa sing  _ please forgive me, I can't stop loving you… _ The  _ tell me we can make another start  _ definitely didn’t help either.

The conversation continues with Scott trying to focus more of his attention on Joannie and Anna. Because looking at Tessa, just makes him want to try and dissect that whole incident. Surely it’s just a weird coincidence that his stupid, lovelorn brain automatically wants to cling to? 

Also Tessa again makes more references to their shared history. As if it’s normal for people to know that they met last year and not just a few months ago. So much so, that Joannie comments about it after the meeting is over and they are off to find some food.

“I didn’t know you were so friendly with Tessa Virtue, nor knew her for so long? She really made things easy for us by effectively picking out every cause you might be passionate about.”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other for awhile.” Scott hesitates, fumbling over the words. “Our paths have crossed before… and yeah, she’s… well, yes we know each other.”

He rubs the back of his neck in anxiety as he wonders what else he can say to divert her attention. Or if saying anything else will draw Joannie’s attention instead. 

Since she’d been assigned as his publicist, they’d actually become quite close. Like the bossy older sister he’s never had, who tells him what events he has to show up for, which publicity engagements he can turn down (i.e. none of them), as well as which of his clothes are acceptable and which should be burned. Apparently anything that he once owned as a teenager falls under the latter category. Even if it still fits and is all faded and comfortable.

“Do you have a bit of a crush on her?” Joannie smiles knowingly. “I don’t blame you. She is rather brilliant and rather beautiful. And I think it’s a good sign that you’ve noticed her. It’s about time that you moved on.”

Scott has no idea how to reply to that.

=====

Tessa shouldn’t be surprised. She had initially intended to create a playlist of upbeat, girl power, go-get-your-man songs to inspire her. 

But instead of listening to more motivational songs from strong female artists, she had somehow drifted to her old breakup playlist with Scott instead - filled with sadder and more maudlin fare. Such as Alicia Key’s If I Ain’t Got You, Mariah Carey’s We Belong Together, and Whitney Houston’s Where Do Broken Hearts Go. By the time she reaches Joni Mitchell’s A Case of You, she knows she needs to change gears. 

_ I remember that time that you told me, you said _

_ Love is touching souls _

_ Surely you touched mine 'cause _

_ Part of you pours out of me _

_ In these lines from time to time _

_ Oh you are in my blood like holy wine _

_ You taste so bitter _

_ And you taste sweet oh _

_ I could drink a case of you, I could drink a case of you darling _

_ Still I'd be on my feet _

_ I still be on my feet _

The songs she had been drawn too were all so wonderful and poignant. But they are more likely to help her sink into a depression, instead of motivating her to win back Scott. Even if it’s true that Scott has embedded himself in her blood somehow, and the thought of him brings about such bitter and sweet memories. 

So she decides to randomly shuffle her playlist. 

When the Cardigans’ Lovefool comes up, Tessa has to laugh.

_ So I cry, and I beg for you to _

_ Love me love me _

_ Say that you love me _

_ Leave me leave me _

_ Just say that you need me _

_ I can't care 'bout anything but you _

It seems even her playlist is conspiring against her. But at least the song is upbeat. And very quickly, Tessa finds herself walking down the street singing the catchy song under her breath. 

The uptempo beat is at least making her feel better about how the past week went, since it hasn’t gone as well as she’d hoped. 

Her vague plan had been to try and arrange a few meetings or run-ins with Scott outside of their group gatherings so as to engineer an appropriate opportunity to speak with him privately. Thus far, they’ve only interacted in group settings and she knew she needed to somehow change the equation.

Tessa’s also aware that she’s probably borderline stalking him. But Midori has very kindly assured her that it doesn’t count if her main objective is to apologise to Scott. It apparently just makes Tessa fall under the category of a desperate but sincere ex-girlfriend, rather than crazy stalker ex. 

Midori also claims (rather unconvincingly) that Scott probably has real fans who do much worse. And that since Tessa came by the information honestly (for instance, she knew about Scott’s habits and routines because of their past relationship and mutual friends, rather than because she had hired some kind of private investigator to help her track his movements), she still falls on the not-creepy side of the line.  _ [Note: Midori’s argument was not entirely credible nor satisfactory, but Tessa will take what she can. She always appreciates how supportive and encouraging Midori can be, even when her friend has an ulterior motive and barely has a rational leg to stand on.]. _

In any case, it doesn’t matter much since all of them were a bust. 

Tessa doesn’t know if Scott really had an appointment after they bumped into each other at the coffee shop, but she definitely knew he picked up speed and ran away from her at the park. And she can’t even explain how embarrassing it was for her to just blurt out Bryan Adam song titles, and suddenly sing out her feelings for him like she’s a character in her very own musical. Her only defense is that she had a brain fart moment, and thankfully Joannie and Anna had joined in so she didn’t sound deranged. 

Also, at least Scott had looked adorably confused during the serenade. Instead of freaked out and ready to file a restraining order. And they did manage to achieve the meeting’s actual objectives of forming potential collaborations for the Virtue Foundation. 

Sighing loudly to herself, she manages to startle a nice elderly lady walking by with her dog. 

Which is when she decides to find herself a nice cup of tea to ruminate about Midori and Alex’s dinner party tomorrow. Her scheming best friend is going to help arrange private time for her to speak with Scott. And this time, she needs to have something more than a vague plan before she goes in. She’s terrified that with such an obviously connived plan to talk to Scott, things could really backfire on her. 

Previously, her clumsy attempts to be friendly and indicate she doesn’t want to hide their past relationship, had only (at worse) resulted in some kind of one step forward and two steps back dance with Scott. However, tomorrow is different. If things go badly at the party, it could really ruin everything. Including her fledgling renewed friendship with Scott. 

Her playlist shuffles again. And this time, the song that comes up is perfect. 

_ You can be amazing _

_ You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug _

_ You can be the outcast _

_ Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love _

_ Or you can start speaking up _

_ Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do _

_ And they settle 'neath your skin _

_ Kept on the inside and no sunlight _

_ Sometimes a shadow wins _

_ But I wonder what would happen if you _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you (x3) _

_ I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you (x3) _

_ I wanna see you be brave _

  
  


Tessa doesn’t recall this song that well. But just hearing the lyrics makes Tessa feel stronger. 

Braver.

She’s been unsure for so long, that she just wants to see herself be brave as well. 

It was fear that kept her from telling her family about their relationship. Fear about how she could be falling in love with Scott that caused her to panic and screw everything up. And fear about her own insecurities, about her capability to achieve her wants and goals, that have stopped her from living her best life.

_ Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down _

_ By the enemy _

_ Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing _

_ Bow down to the mighty _

_ Don't run, stop holding your tongue _

_ Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live _

_ Maybe one of these days you can let the light in _

_ Show me how big your brave is _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ And since your history of silence _

_ Won't do you any good _

_ Did you think it would? _

_ Let your words be anything but empty _

_ Why don't you tell them the truth? _

_ Say what you wanna say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ With what you want to say _

_ And let the words fall out _

_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you (x3) _

_ I wanna see you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you (x3) _

_ See you be brave _

_ I just wanna see you (x6) _

The song is long and repetitive. But every time the singer repeats herself, Tessa feels bolstered with the strength to be braver.

More importantly, she feels empowered and inspired to be truthful and honest with Scott tomorrow. 

To say exactly what she wants to say to him. 

=====

“Hi Scott! Welcome!” Midori enthuses as she opens the front door and quickly hustles him in. Practically stripping his coat off him and bundling it into the hall closet. 

“Hello, I got your message about arriving an hour early for pre-drinks?” Scott presents her with a bottle of wine he picked up. He’s started to become a little better with wine over the last year or so, but he still asked the shop for a nice recommendation this evening. “I hope it works for your dinner selection tonight?”

Midori chuckles, “It looks great. And your presence is desired more than anything else.”

“Great.” Scott grins. “I hope your only expectation is for me to eat, because as always I’m craving some homemade food. Is everyone else here?”

There’s a flicker in Midori’s eyes before she turns away and leads him down the hallway. “Alex is running a bit late from work, but let me show you where our den is. It’s where Alex likes to watch his sports.”

She shepherds through a door before rushing off, saying, “I have to go check on dinner!”

Leaving him alone in a room with comfortable sofa seats, a widescreen television set… and Tessa.

There’s a moment of silence as they exchange smiles, tentative and awkward ones. Scott quickly scans the room, hoping and praying that someone else is hidden in its confines. Perhaps scrabbling for ice behind the bar or for some reason, bent over trying to tie a shoelace behind the couch. But no such luck.

Hey,” he manages to say in a normal tone. “No one else here yet?”

Tessa pauses before rushing out with, “Actually no. It’s just going to be us two for awhile. It’s only us, Alex and Midori. And Alex thinks dinner starts at 7.30, which is why he’s still comfortably trying to finish work at the office.”

“What?!” Scott is flummoxed. There’s just so many unexpected aspects with what she just said. Not counting how he was under the impression it was to be a much bigger gathering, with Jeff and Justin for example to buffer any difficult dynamics with Tessa. 

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to speak with you privately for awhile and asked Midori to arrange it.” Tessa says with a determined tilt of her chin. 

Scott notices her hands are clenched tightly and he immediately wonders how rude it’ll be to make his excuses and leave. He feels his jaw tighten in apprehension. He can’t imagine what she might possibly want to say to him.

She must see his walls go up. “I know it’s way too late, but I just want to apologise.” Tessa blurts out, her hands twisting together. A picture of anxiety.

“I know I treated you horribly and I regret how everything played out.”

His heart sinks. “You regret our relationship… Got it.”

“No,  _ no!  _ That’s not what I mean!” Tessa exclaims hurriedly. “I mean how things ended that night, and how I didn’t tell my family about you or how… I know there were so many things I did that hurt you… I regret them all and I want to say I’m sorry.”

Tessa’s green eyes looks up imploringly at him. And Scott has to stop himself from rushing in to drown into their deep depths. Though the words she is uttering were amongst many he had dreamed about for months, he couldn’t allow himself to be sucked into that trap again. 

It’s just an apology. And Scott knows he is due one.

“Thanks…” he finally replies, carefully. “I regret how things ended as well, and I am glad we are now able to move on from it. Um… does Midori and Alex know? About us?”

“I told Midori,” Tessa confesses, sheepishly. Her eyes searching his expression thoroughly, while Scott tries to remain as stoic as possible. Not letting her see what turmoil her few words had thrown him into. “I know she told Alex a little about our past, but I don’t think he knows everything… I don’t think he knew about tonight’s plan, for example.”

That’s good to learn. Scott knows Midori is obviously Tessa’s best friend. But he regards Alex as a friend, and he didn’t like to think Alex would let him walk into this awkward situation completely blind. He can’t believe Tessa had ambushed him to apologise now… over a year after everything fell apart.

“Right ok then… I appreciate the apology.” Scott really does. But he doesn’t know what to do with it. Or what she wants him to say in response to the expectant expression on her face.

As he struggles to figure that out, Tessa opens her mouth to say more. But apparently his face doesn’t convey what she’s looking for, and she changes her mind. There’s a flash of  _ something  _ that contorts across her face, but it flits away.

An uncomfortable silence descends around them again and Scott’s brain leaps around, trying to come up with something to say.

His mind can only come up with the Virtue Foundation work that they will be collaborating on, and he latches onto that topic for dear life.

So does Tessa it seems.

And after they exhaust that topic, they move on to discussing the current election, as well as Brett’s new business venture and Jeff and Justin’s decision to adopt.

Eventually, the rest of the hour passes in a relatively normal fashion. If you don’t count the elephant in the room that has mostly snuck away. Then, Midori peeks her head in the room and gives a big sigh. Clearly relieved, there’s no sign of anyone having burst into tears.

_ [Note: Scott will eventually learn months later that Midori had been worried he would stomp away immediately once ambushed. And that she had initially suggested locking Tessa and Scott together in the room. Or even better, the linen closet. Scott’s only happy Tessa managed to temper down Midori’s enthusiasm. He’s not sure how he might have reacted if he found himself in such close proximity with Tessa.... Tessa had also confessed she’s not certain how good or badly things could have gone in that scenario.]  _

When Alex returns from work, surprised to learn his two guests had beat him to the house, dinner commences. And Scott is surprised to find he still found the evening quite enjoyable.

He did have to take in a few deep and quiet breaths across the meal. Focusing on being a good friend and an agreeable dinner companion to what was actually some pretty good homemade cooking from Midori. 

He told himself he’ll wait till he got home to dissect the apology from Tessa and figure out how he felt about finally getting some closure from that breakup. 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended with quite a lot of songs this chapter, including two Bryan Adams songs (Please Forgive Me and Straight From the Heart), Joni Mitchell (A Case of You), the Cardigans (Lovefool), and Sara Bareilles (Brave). This apparently is what happens when I’m not certain what song to anchor the chapter with and end up throwing too many in to compensate...


	6. Somebody To Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sick (it’s been like two weeks!) so I haven’t really had time or the desire to edit this chapter with a close eye. So any weirdness, I’m still blaming the medication. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ve been wanting to use this band somewhere, somehow for ages now. And then suddenly it sort of fit for this chapter. And I’m ecstatic! Bands are hard especially since Scott is a solo artist. But I’m determined to throw in classics I adore in this ‘verse.

Scott admits he is more than a little conflicted. He spent the last week trying to come to terms with Tessa’s apology. And thankfully, a gig had been scheduled in New York that allowed him to literally fly away from Toronto, where he would have likely grabbed Tessa in a fit of panic, asking her what exactly her apology was supposed to achieve.

He knew it was supposed to mean closure. But it sure didn’t feel that way. 

There was no resolution. And his heart still ached to be with Tessa.

Which was crazy since obviously that ship sailed a long, long time ago. And even though Tessa apologised. He still had so many unanswered questions. 

Like she mentioned she regretted many things. Not their relationship itself. He’s grateful she made that point clear. But it isn't so clear if she ever really loved him. And maybe that’s what eats him most inside (when he does allow himself to delve into those pessimistic thoughts). 

He had been so crazy about her. And she had been so careless with his heart in return that he just doesn’t know which scenario is worse. That she did love him back, but was so ashamed of him that she still chose to conduct their relationship in such an obviously clandestine manner. Or she never loved him and now only regretted the way things ended badly between them. 

Questions like these still ruminate about his head. When really he should be happy he got an apology. Most people never get one, even if they really deserve it after a bad breakup. 

He has everything he needs to move on now. More actually. So it’s time for him to do so. And there’s no better place than New York City for one to move on.

It’s a big city where one can move around fairly anonymously. And as a musician/artist, there are just so many places one can venture to jam, listen to music and generally be inspired. After his few business meetings and the gig he’s supposed to play at is done, Scott decides to extend his stay in the city a few more weeks. After all, he’s already here and his schedule is relatively free since he is supposed to be on a break. Plus, his musician friends from his label are able to introduce him to the best bars and pubs in town.

In fact, the best thing about having some kind of recognisable presence in the music industry, is that suddenly a whole bunch of doors are open to him. Doors Scott didn’t know ever existed. Such as having dinner with mates and suddenly ending the night in a jam session with Alicia Keys! Or somehow ending up friends with Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift! 

Scott still has no idea how this situation even happened. But he sure enjoys drinking with Ed and yammering away with Taylor about their songwriting processes. _[Note: they circled around the subject about writing songs about their exes. Scott thought they were way too new friends to delve into that topic.] _

Somehow though, even when he’s enjoying himself with them, he can’t help remembering that 1989 is one of Tessa’s favourite albums and that she would love to be able to meet Taylor personally. He’s also not certain Tessa counts as a Swiftie, but when they were dating, she certainly came close. 

He almost asked Ed and Taylor whether it was easier to write songs now that they were in happy and secure relationships. But again, he realised their friendship was a bit too new to jump into that. 

His days and nights in New York end up being rather fun and relaxing. It’s good to get away a bit, and not be worried about how some of his friends in Toronto might now know about him and Tessa. Or dwell on how Tessa has apologised and whether she now expects them to both behave differently towards each other? 

During his leisurely stint in the Big Apple, he even contemplates whether he should just move to this city instead. After all, it would solve the potential problem of him bumping into Tessa all the time. But no, Toronto is his home and base, and while these days he can better afford to travel for inspiration, he couldn't really see himself living in New York permanently.

Maxim Trankov, a good friend of his (also an excellent musician who had played for his album) was in New York this week as well, and tonight they had decided to visit the SOI Club down in Brooklyn. They apparently had quite the eclectic playlist of rotating musicians, and both Scott and Maxim were in the mood to just listen to some good music.

The place is absolutely packed, but Maxim knows the bouncer. And once Scott is recognised, someone from the club somehow arranges a little corner table for him to sit with Maxim. 

“Wow, you didn’t even have to say anything!” Maxim comments admiringly. “It just happened without you even noticing.”

“I know! It’s crazy right?” Scott is wide-eyed. He’s still a little stupefied by people recognising him and how that means he and his friends can automatically get a table in a crowded room. He’s definitely not complaining, but it’s all rather surreal. 

They listen to some great sets, and then suddenly there’s a break and an opportunity to go up and jam. Well lubricated with great whiskey, they do so. Scott letting Maxim take the lead while he himself lets loose with the guitar and drums. Harmonising and playing along with his friend on rock songs like I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For and Here I Go Again. 

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter, I was born to walk alone_

_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

The songs thus far have been more Maxim’s choice than his, but Scott’s not oblivious. He does recognise the applicability of these lyrics to his own life. 

With the second song, he wonders if he is indeed born to walk alone. And watch other people such as Alex and Midori or Patch and Marie-France find true love. While he walks along alone as exes like Tessa find happiness with pretty much anyone else other than him.

He should be past all these despondent thoughts by now, but somehow this evening, in this large and bustling city, he just feels particularly lost and lonely.

He looks around the packed room, and he notices at least half a dozen female fans looking at him lasciviously. That again is not unique in his newfangled life as a pop star. A few years ago, he would have no qualms drowning his sorrows in the softness of one of them. A pretty girl looking for a bit of fun for one night with the stereotypical broke musician would know exactly what she was in for. 

But since Tessa… he couldn’t any more. 

He tried once a few weeks after their breakup, when he was frankly drunk out of his mind. 

And he felt like an asshole in the morning trying to offer coffee to a girl who clearly rather not make conversation with her one night stand. Scott suspects he was lucky that she never tried to sell her story to a tabloid somewhere after. He vaguely remembered she had been heartbroken herself. And perhaps she was just a good sort, too embarrassed by her lapse in judgement as well. 

Maxim ends his song and urges him to get up from behind the drums and sing something for the audience.

“Let’s be honest here,” Maxim teases the crowd. “Everyone sees this guy here playing backup for me, and you’re all wondering when I’ll stop warbling and it’ll be his turn, right?”

The crowd cheers and laughs. And normally Scott would be embarrassed, but he’s distracted by his own thoughts and not paying attention to the platitudes Maxim is spouting. 

All he knows is that he wants to sing something daring and reckless.

Before he realises it, he’s seated at the piano in the corner of the stage. Just blurting out his feelings as usual. 

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord, what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody ooh somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work 'til I ache in my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray_

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord, somebody, ooh somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Scott used to be religious. He was brought up that way under Alma Moir, going to church on Sundays with his brothers. And learning about faith and hope, and all the good things that could happen if one only had steadfast belief and conviction. As he grew older, he stopped attending church, especially once he left Ilderton to go off to college. And now he only returns to church for Christmas service when he visits his folks during the festive season. 

However, there is something about this song, that really appeals to the depths of his soul. To both his faith and desperation that there must be someone out there for him to love. 

Someone who will love him as much as he loves them.

He knows he must sound ridiculous. He is a success now and materially has everything he can possibly want. The hit records and chart-toppers were exactly what young Scott had dreamed of when he thought about leaving his small town to become a singer and musician. 

Scott did work hard, and he was one of the few lucky ones who actually made it. He’s certain Maxim for instance, would be happy to have just one hit song and more financial security in his life. Since no one can deny that even a solid working musician like Maxim who works regularly and has good gigs across the industry, has his worries about the future. 

But Maxim also has the love of a wonderful wife and a beautiful baby girl. 

And Scott envies him to the core of his bones. 

_Everyday I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Ah, got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe in_

_Oh, Lord_

_Ooh somebody, ooh somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm OK, I'm alright _

_I ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Ooh_

_Find me somebody, somebody to love_

_Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_

_Ooh, somebody to love _

_Ooh _

_Find me, find me, find me somebody to love _

_Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_

_Somebody to love_

He’s playing the song acoustically, but by the end of the tune, he’s pounding on the piano keys so hard as he sings his heart out, that he’s sure someone, somewhere (probably management) is getting worried he could damage it. 

The crowd doesn’t seem to mind. They have lapped up the entire song, and have even joined him for the chorus as well as all the various call and response parts the song is so famous for. 

He hasn’t paid much attention to their reactions. Lost in his own little world. But their cheers and thunderous applause bring him back to earth and the dingy Brooklyn bar he’s in. With a start, he realises he probably shared too much of himself again. 

But at least, people enjoyed the performance. 

With a blush, he mutters his thanks for their attention and takes his leave from the stage.

The audience swarms around him. And a few female fans manage to kiss him on the cheek and feel him up, whispering (in what they probably imagine is an enticing manner) how they would be more than willing to be his somebody to love. 

With some assistance from Maxim (who is an excellent wingman), Scott manages to shake them off. And they retreat to their little corner table again. 

But the song had turned the mood for Scott. It hadn’t started that way, but it had ended as a revelation. 

He did desperately want somebody to love. 

And he’s realised he’s already found her. 

And lost her. 

There’s no point pleading the Lord to find him someone. Anybody, anywhere…

It’s Tessa. It always has been. And it always will be Tessa.

Now, what’s he going to do about this depressing fact?

===== 

The shaky hand-held videos making the rounds on YouTube and social media are all similar. They may vary in distance to the stage, and differ in the various other screams and background noise obscuring the overall sound quality of the videos. But they all depict Scott’s magnificent viral performance of Somebody to Love in some club in New York.

The comments on the videos range from how Freddie Mercury must be looking down smiling somewhere, to how Scott should definitely add this song to his tour, to how fans would gladly kill to be his one true love. 

_[Note: Tessa’s read a lot of vitriol about herself since Scott’s first single was released. But she’s grateful for Scott’s thoughtfulness in ensuring that none of the fans could ever discern her identity. She’d probably receive death threats if people knew she was the one who broke Scott’s heart.]_

She replays the video once again. Watching the desperate and naked emotions playing out on his face, behind his closed eyes as he lays out his soul for everyone in the audience to experience. It makes Tessa’s heart clench. It doesn’t matter whether you were one of the lucky few in that room or listening from home... Scott was incredible.

At the end of the video, it’s quite clear he completely blew the room away. And she watches in jealousy as a dozen female fans surge towards the small stage to try and reach him. Even managing to steal a few startled kisses from Scott. 

She knows there’s been speculation from fans on whether he has ever slept with groupies, like so many other pop and rock stars. And there was definitely speculation that he had many opportunities that night itself. But thankfully the eagle-eyed fan who had posted this particular video, had confirmed he only left with his male musician friend who had accompanied him to the club. 

It doesn’t stop Tessa from wondering about his love and sex life though. 

She has since the immediate aftermath of their breakup, all the way up to this recent stint of his in New York. And she knows she’s not the only one, which is how she keeps up with that side of his life (unreliable as these rumours might be).

For instance, when Joannie first appeared around him in photos, Tessa had been cognisant of the fan theory that she might be a new girlfriend. Conjecture had continued even when it became known that she was his publicist and thus had a legitimate reason to be around him so often. There had similarly been deliberation about her, Midori, Kaitlyn, and all the other female friends in their larger group. And recently, there are fans who are very excited to spot him out and about with Taylor Swift. It doesn’t seem to matter to them that she’s known to be happily attached (which is probably the only reason Tessa has rationally dismissed this as unfounded gossip). Some crazy fans either adored or abhorred the idea of Taylor and Scott together.

Midori has been trying to reassure her that Scott’s stint in New York, is just him letting off some much needed steam. He has been working like crazy, and is now in search of new inspiration since he is supposed to get started writing for his new album. 

But Tessa wonders. A lot.

She wonders if he left Toronto because of her half-assed apology, which didn’t even come close to half of what she wanted to say or explain. She wonders if he was upset about the way she manipulated the situation to ambush him at Midori and Alex’s place. And most of all, she wonders what she should do next.

She even contemplates finding some excuse to fly down to New York. 

Jeff and Justin happened to be there last week because they were doing interviews for various adoption agencies (they had done them in Toronto too, but were covering their bases). And she knew they had met up with Scott then because they were one of her primary sources for how much fun Scott was supposedly having there. Jeff had waxed lyrical about the great live music they had heard, and joked about how much more forward American girls were compared to Canadian girls when it came to Scott. 

Every little morsel of information she could get, she devoured (she’s been stalking his movements through fans’ social media accounts). And every day he’s away, she worries even more that he will stay away permanently. Or that there is someone (female and devastatingly gorgeous) who is keeping him there.

After all, Tessa is very aware that Scott was supposed to return to Toronto weeks ago. Through Midori, she had discovered he had abruptly extended his stay (canceling his hockey pickup games with Alex). And she also knows his plans are still open. He has not indicated when he’ll be coming back or if he might fly off to Japan or Timbuktu next.

She deliberates about watching the video again. For the umpteen time. But a quick check of her watch, informs her that she’s going to be late for her upcoming meeting if she doesn't get a move on. And so Tessa quickly downs her cup of coffee before packing her things up hurriedly from the cafe where she had parked herself for the last hour. 

She’s part of a committee that is involved in youth education. And as Tessa participates actively in the discussion, which is really a brainstorming session about fundraising ideas and what other suggestions members might have to boost awareness of their non-profit organisation, she realises that Marie-France Dubreuil has glanced over at her quite a few times in the past hour. More times than what might be constituted as normal.

For the past year or so, Marie-France has barely even deigned to look at Tessa... so this is definitely unusual. 

During the tea break, Tessa observes Marie-France drinking her coffee by the little refreshment table and so courageously sidles up next to her.

“I really liked your suggestion about the haunted house,” Tessa offers. “I think it’s a great idea to get the kids involved in its creation and getting them to participate.”

Marie-France inclines her head slightly. “Thank you. You have good ideas as well. Like the ice cream social during the hot summer months, and the pet costume party.”

They spoke banally about the agenda of the meeting for a few minutes. Tessa, imbued with a slight sense of elation that she was finally making ordinary conversation with Marie-France. And then the older woman turns the discourse to Scott.

“He seems to be having a nice time in New York. I never thought the city would suit him, but apparently I’m wrong there.” Marie-France states blithely. “Have you had contact with him recently?”

“No, no, I haven’t talked to him since he left Toronto.” Tessa replies. Unable to keep the tinge of depression from her voice. With a faint smile, she adds, “But he does seem to be enjoying himself. I guess he would love spending time in a city with such a rich and vibrant music scene.”

“Yes, of course…” Marie-France looks contemplative. “Actually, I was wondering whether you think Scott could be coerced into a bachelor auction. Not for this committee, but for The Children’s Aid Society?” 

_[Note: Tessa is also on the board with Marie-France for The Children's Aid Society. And she hadn’t spoken much to the other woman in that setting either. She’s the new blood brought in for her ‘young and fresh’ ideas, and had done so whilst cautiously navigating her interactions with Marie-France who was a long-standing member for both board committees.]_

At this point, Tessa has no idea how to respond to the direction in which this conversation has segued. Is she supposed to be supportive or decline to give an opinion? 

“Well…” She trails off trying to gather her scattered thoughts, and finally deciding to put her analytical hat on. “The bachelor auction is always one of the highlights of the fundraising season. And Scott really would be an ideal candidate for a dream date for anyone. The committee might even be able to get more publicity and awareness for the Society if we get the press to do a piece about him and the auction. It’s such a regular event now that it doesn’t always get the exposure we want it to.”

Marie-France gives her a gentle smile. And for some reason, Tessa feels as if she might have passed one small little test. 

A few days later at the Toronto Public Library Book Drive, Tessa bumps into Marie-France, her husband Patrice, and her daughter Billie-Rose. The young girl is clearly exhilarated to be there, with about half a dozen books clasped tightly to her chest, while her father helps her carry a few more. 

And that encounter, went surprisingly well too! Tessa exchanges pleasantries with Marie-France, she chats with Billie-Rose about her various book selections and even recommends some of her own favourites to the girl. And though there was definitely a slight furrow on Patrice’s brow when he gets introduced to her, everything goes remarkably smoothly. 

Her next few meetings with Marie-France continues in this vein, until Tessa can almost state with certainty that they have been upgraded to friendly acquaintances. And every time they cross paths, Marie-France will somehow bring up Scott in the conversation. 

She will mention his continued stint in New York and the rumours swirling that he might be looking to buy an apartment there. And with an exasperated sigh, she’ll ask Tessa if she knows if there is any truth to it. She will update Tessa with a sly triumphant grin about how she successfully badgered Scott into that bachelor auction, and how she will ensure he plans a proper dream date for the event. And she’ll joke to Tessa about how she needs to get Scott to style his hair properly, instead of letting it grow to this ridiculous length where he has to control it with caps and beanies, or gelling it to an unforgivable mess. 

Gradually, Tessa realises that despite the distance with Scott and the possible setback in their relationship, Marie-France of all people, has suddenly presented herself as a potential ally. 

Tessa doesn’t know how or why this has happened. But she isn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if she does discuss this turn of events with Midori, to check if she might be imagining Marie-France’s new friendliness. 

“Nope, you’re right... I mean, I don’t recall her ignoring or glowering at you previously. But that’s because you hadn’t informed me about your whole history with Scott, and I had no idea she had supposedly turned into some kind of protective Big Sister Bear over him.” Midori replies sassily. “However, I can confirm that she was very friendly with you when we met at the garage sale thingy last weekend and the charity dinner last night.”

“And what she said about Scott? That wasn’t passive-aggressive at all right?”

Midori takes a moment to think. “No... I kinda thought she was trying to watch your reactions whenever she mentioned him? To check if you really did miss Scott. And maybe even being slightly encouraging? Wanting to remind you to get a move on before he really does move on.” She arches an eyebrow at Tessa. “So what’s your plan now?”

Tessa gives a big sigh, as she slumps back onto her sofa and grabs a cushion to hug and rest her chin on. It’s been a month now since Scott has disappeared to New York.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I can’t do anything if he’s in another country, and I can’t exactly stalk Scott to New York!” 

“Well, why not?”

“Midori!” A startled Tessa exclaims in shock.

“We have both flown down to New York for various reasons over the years. Business meetings, Christmas shopping, New York Fashion Week, a girls’ trip to catch some Broadway shows?” Midori sends her best friend a crafty grin. “In fact, I think I’m long overdue for one of those long weekend getaways. You know, I still haven’t caught that Moulin Rouge musical? Remember how we both loved that movie when we were kids!”

The Force of Nature that is Midori strikes again. She blathers on about a lengthy list of things she wants to do, which is exactly why she needs to fly down to New York asap. And she blatantly states why Tessa should accompany her. Otherwise, she threatens who knows what she might blurt out to Scott when she meets up with him there.

So before Tessa knows it, she’s all packed. Midori has round up Kaitlyn, Kat and Madison for a long weekend in New York, and they are all piling into the penthouse of the Ritz Carlton in Manhattan. 

Midori very smartly planned a relaxing afternoon out in a spa first for the group after they landed. Easing Tessa into her arrival to the city. Before informing everyone that they would be going out for a night on the town. And that they will be meeting up with Scott. 

“No, not that top!” Midori declares emphatically to Tessa, grabbing the piece of clothing away from her. “I like the black sparkly pants. But I think you should wear that mesh crop top with those red criss-cross lines.” 

Tessa opens her mouth to argue back, but the scowl from Midori deters her. And because she’s definitely nervous about the meet later, she decides to just wear the top even though she does think it’s a little slutty. 

“Ooh that’s nice!” Kaitlyn comments later, helping Tessa feel slightly more secure about her outfit choice. “You’re a bit more dressed up than usual. Like for a club? Are you looking to pick someone up tonight?”

Tessa chokes on her tongue.

But Midori answers for her. 

“That really would be ideal. Hopefully, Tessa will make some major moves tonight.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about Scott being a successful singer? He can now randomly meet other artists and collaborate with them, etc (like how he dueted with Carrie Underwood so that I could have Like I Never Loved At All a few chapters back). So I threw in Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift in this chapter because they are prolific songwriters (who have written about their exes) as well as fellow singers I assume Scott would become friendly with if he was indeed in the industry. I didn’t mention any songs though, because there are just so many that would fit (and sort of not fit)? And I don’t know? Maybe he could collaborate with them when he’s happier? So we can select happier songs for him to sing? I have a few thoughts on this, but any song votes from you all?
> 
> Also, the main song here is Somebody To Love by Queen. And I’ve been wanting to use this song for ages! I even thought about another Queen song as the title of another of my VM fics. Anyone who had read my other fics, might not know that Something To Talk About was almost called You’re My Best Friend, which is another of my fav Queen songs. Anyway, there’s something about the faith, desperation and soul-searching here in this song that I think is necessary for Scott at this point? Also it’s still heart-wrenching but not emo? More gospel-inspired and just such a great love song (especially considering there isn’t another party the person is singing to). 
> 
> The other songs I made reference to leading up to Somebody to Love, were U2’s I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For and Whitesnake’s Here I Go Again.


	7. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story has always been based in Toronto, I always felt it was necessary to take Tessa and Scott out of that city and their past, to shake up their current dynamics...

The lights in the club are flashing and the music is throbbing so loudly, Tessa can barely hear herself think. 

But she can definitely  _ feel.  _

She can feel the strong bass of the music thudding in her heart, and the heat of Scott’s body pressed against her back fueling the desire running through her veins. 

She doesn’t quite know how it happened. But dinner with the girls and Scott eventually evolved into the group going out clubbing. She now realises that Midori had always planned for dinner to expand into dancing. Tessa had told her best friend how much she and Scott enjoyed dancing together (especially during those kitchen parties in Tessa’s apartment), and somehow Midori must be contriving to bring them back to that dynamic again. No wonder Midori had suggested Tessa wear that sparkly and sexy red halter top! 

She also doesn’t know whether Midori manipulated them somehow, or Tessa just instinctively gravitated towards Scott in the chaos. But now they are pressed so closely together in this dark crowded club, that Tessa feels the spontaneous impulse to throw all her reservations away. She knows for instance that if she’s just moves back another inch or so, she could push her bottom directly against his crotch. Also if Scott decides to bends down his head, he could easily press his lips on her bare shoulder and nuzzle the crook of her neck. 

These were actions that they both wouldn’t have hesitated to do last year, but now seemed impossible with all their history hanging over their heads like a dark cloud. 

Yet, there’s something in the air tonight that makes Tessa feel bold and dangerous. 

That makes her think if she does make a risky move tonight… it might just pay off.

Tessa had started the evening in quiet jitters. She had been eagerly awaiting her first glance of Scott in over a month. But was equally afraid she might be met with aloofness instead. It was therefore a relief to discover no marked difference in the warm manner in which Scott behaved towards her and the others. In fact, when he proceeded to kissed all five of them on the cheek in greeting at the restaurant, she thought his lips might have lingered on her skin a shade longer than it had with the rest of her friends.

Maybe it was pure fantasy, but Tessa also felt that as the dinner continued, there was an increasing openness or receptiveness from Scott that she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

Dinner had passed by extremely amicably with Scott interested in updates from Toronto and the girls’ plans for the long weekend. And since Kat’s boyfriend (who’s been working in NYC on some deal the past few months) had also joined them halfway through the meal, Scott wasn’t just deluged with chatter about Broadway, shopping and spas. He got to indulge in some general Leafs and sports talk as well.

But beyond the usual pleasantries, there was also an eagerness in the way Scott was willing to engage with Tessa tonight. Like he might have missed her as much as she missed him. 

Maybe it was the hazy dim lighting of the restaurant they were in, maybe Tessa was just deluding herself… But it did make her  _ hopeful. _

Tessa couldn’t help staring at him over the dinner table as their friends conversed around them. Those bright beautiful hazel eyes as he spoke enthusiastically about the wonderful live music he’s been enjoying in the city. The way in which his almost plain black shirt fitted tightly across his chest and shoulders. The errant curl that kept falling across his forehead, no matter how often he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. And the sound of his voice and uproarious laughter filtering through the noisy dinner ambience.

Tessa had to clench her cutlery tightly to stop herself from reaching over to just touch him. And to confirm that he was really there in the same room as her. 

She also couldn’t help noticing that Scott wasn’t shying away from looking at her either. At times, he even matched her gaze and there would be an intense resolve on his face that seemed both reminiscent and familiar to her. 

Then Tessa would blink. And he would be laughing at a joke told to him by Kaitlyn or listening intently to Midori’s obsession with musical theatre. Leaving Tessa to remind herself why she shouldn’t be projecting her desires or nostalgic feelings onto Scott Moir.

She had unconsciously started to play with the food on her plate (her mother would have aghast if she saw the way in which Tessa used her fork to spread leftovers all over the round surface), when the lyrics of a song playing in the background started to seep through her mind. They caused Tessa to look up quickly. Unable to tear her eyes from Scott. 

_ Even though it's been so long, my love for you keeps going strong _

_ I remember the things that we used to do _

_ A kiss in the rain till the sun shined through _

_ I tried to deny it, but I'm still in love with you _

Maybe her stare left a prickling feeling at the back of his neck. Or maybe the same lyrics had filtered into his consciousness too. 

Because Tessa’s breath hitched and was caught in her throat when Scott turned to meet her gaze. 

She thought she recognised that flash of yearning cross his face. It reminded her of his expression just before he kissed her for the first time so many months ago. They had just had a lovely afternoon coffee date and after an impromptu walk in the park (and having finished their cones of ice cream), Scott had swooped in for a kiss just as the sun was setting over the lake.

Across the other end of the dinner table, Scott’s eyes seemed to darken the same way it always had when he wanted to kiss her. And almost automatically, Tessa found herself licking her lips in nervous, teasing anticipation. 

The song was supposed to be mellow and melancholic, but Tessa felt a rush of exhilaration instead. 

_ I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy _

_ Ever since you went away, every hour of every day _

_ I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy _

_ No matter what I say or do, there's just no getting over you _

_ I can see the love shining in your eyes _

_ And it comes as such a sweet surprise _

_ It seems believing is worth the wait _

_ So hold me and tell me it's not too late _

_ We're so good together, we're starting forever now _

It really was a struggle for Tessa to not romanticise the whole situation when they had five other friends with them at the table. Particularly when she hadn’t even had a chance to speak alone with Scott the entire evening.

And then when the group had finally decided to tumble out of the restaurant to walk the few blocks down to the club, Tessa somehow found herself strolling beside Scott.

“So how much longer are you planning to stay in New York?” she asked tentatively.

“I’m not sure. But maybe another week? I have to head back to Toronto for a writing session.”

“Writing session?”

“Oh, songwriting session...” Scott replied sheepishly. He paused to take a breath. “You won’t know Kurt, but he’s the executive who discovered me and he’s going to be in town so we arranged to discuss the direction of the next album. I have another tour coming up so the plan is to squeeze a few sessions in to see what might come out.” 

“A new album?” Madison exclaimed, turning back to participate in Tessa and Scott’s conversation. “That’s so exciting! What’s it going to be about? Do you have a theme or any of the songs already?”

“We haven’t even started yet!” Scott said, stealing a glance down at Tessa. “They just want to get the process started because these albums can take time, and I actually have gigs and commitments to fulfil before we can record anything.” He cleared his throat loudly and then added, “I never really asked you all before. But did you all… um… did you like the album or the songs?” Scott was resolutely not looking at her. “You can be honest! I mean, I want to do better for the next one, and constructive criticism always helps!” 

The group piped in with their varied views and some nice compliments. Kaitlyn going in depth about which songs were her favourite and least favourite on his album, Madison mentioning how When You’re Dreaming With A Broken Heart had reminded her of an ex-boyfriend and how she had cried the first time (and still got teary-eyed) when she heard the song. Midori emphasising how she hoped he would write more hopeful love songs in the future instead of angsty ones… because she believed love was right in front of him and he only had to reach out to grab it. 

Having ignored the pointed look Midori threw both their ways, Tessa had to say, “I  _ loved _ All of Me. I thought it was sincere, and truthful, and brave. It made me face things about myself that I hadn’t been fully aware. And I think everyone who’s heard your music can relate to it somehow. Me especially.”

The words had poured out of her mouth, but Tessa then quickly bit her lip to keep the rest of the flood at bay. She  _ couldn't. _ Not in front of their oblivious friends. It felt too exposing, and yet there was so much more she longed to say.

And then she felt the weight of Scott’s arm pressed against hers. For a split second, she thought he had just accidentally bumped into her on the sidewalk. But when they continued to make their way down to the club, and he continued to maintain that connection, she  _ knew _ he was reassuring her that he understood both what she had and had not said. 

It comforted her to touch him again after so long. It was as if his warmth seeped through her coat and made her heart race. Hope, thrill and desire flooded her veins. 

And now they were in this club. Pressed even closely together, and Tessa felt as if she was in a hazy dream in which everything she had wished for had come true. 

All has been forgiven between them. She was back with Scott. And she had the freedom to grind and make out with him openly in the middle of this club.

She looks over to how Kat and her boyfriend are completely wrapped up with one another a few metres away. And how Midori and Madison have ventured deeper into the dance floor and are having a blast out there.  _ [Note: Kaitlyn has abandoned them, having found an attractive blonde within fifteen minutes of entering the club, and vanishing off with him. They didn’t see her again that night.] _

Without thinking much about it, Tessa spins around, drapes her arms around Scott’s shoulders and neck, and starts swaying with him to the music.

And they just danced. 

As the heat, passion and desire rose between them, they dance as if they were the only two people in the room. They dance like there is no world outside their kitchen dance party. Or no shared past lurking over them to burst their little bubble. 

The heavy weight of his hands on her hips is the only thing tethering her to reality. The only proof that she is really here in this moment with Scott. As her fingers automatically travel up to play with the curling ends of his tousled hair, her nails scratch the back of his neck, and his head falls back, eliciting a low, husky groan that she never thought she’d hear again.

Scott leans in even closer to Tessa now. His hot breath causing goosebumps to form on her skin. Their foreheads are pressed together and amidst the loud music, Tessa could swear she can hear their hearts and breathing sync up together. 

A remix of a Cher song starts blaring out of the speakers.

_ If I could turn back time _

_ If I could find a way _

_ I'd take back those words that hurt you _

_ And you'd stay _

Tessa’s heartbeat stutters as she hears these fitting lyrics reverberate around the room and her brain.

She doesn’t realise she has stopped dancing, until she notices that Scott has stopped too. Perhaps they both were startled back a few inches from one another by the lyrics, but they are still holding onto one another whilst the forcefulness of Cher’s distinctive voice echoes around them. The powerful beat of this dance remix emphasising every word of this song.

_ I don't know why I did the things I did _

_ I don't know why I said the things I said _

_ Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside _

_ Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes _

_ I didn't really mean to hurt you _

_ I didn't want to see you go _

_ I know I made you cry, but baby _

_ If I could turn back time _

_ If I could find a way _

_ I'd take back those words that hurt you _

_ And you'd stay _

_ If I could reach the stars _

_ I'd give 'em all to you _

_ Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do _

_ If I could turn back time _

Scott is gazing intently into her eyes. And while the frenzied strobe lighting doesn’t make it easy to see anything through the general darkness of the club, Tessa feels as if he is able to perceive  _ everything. _

Like she’s personally flayed open her chest, to let him directly inspect and scrutinise into her heart and soul.

_ My world was shattered I was torn apart _

_ Like someone took a knife and drove it _

_ Deep in my heart _

_ You walk out that door I swore that I didn't care _

_ But I lost everything darling then and there _

_ Too strong to tell you I was sorry _

_ Too proud to tell you I was wrong _

_ I know that I was blind, and darling _

_ If I could turn back time _

_ If I could find a way _

_ I'd take back those words that hurt you _

_ And you'd stay _

_ If I could reach the stars _

_ I'd give 'em all to you _

_ Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do, oh _

Through the song, she notices they’ve somehow been drawing closer and closer together. Until there’s only a whisper of a gap between them. 

It’s surreal and yet it feels as if the whole night (and maybe the last few months) has been leading up to this moment they’ve both been waiting for. 

Tessa can almost taste the zing of excitement in her blood as she tiptoes even higher on her unstable heels. While Scott slowly bends his head down, and down… until finally his soft lips meets hers. 

Kissing Scott again after all these months of regret and separation... is indescribable. 

It’s like she’s willingly allowing herself to drown in an ocean of joy. Whilst fireworks are being set off somewhere else in the synapses of her brain. She clings to him desperately as waves of happiness and hope surge within her... and she wonders if this might- 

The flares of euphoria abruptly dissipate when someone jostles Tessa from behind. Causing her to stumble over her feet and almost topple both her and Scott over. 

Thankfully, those sure and steady hands of Scott catches her, and sets her upright on her two feet again.

Tessa feels a giggle bubble up and she looks over to Scott to joke about her ever-predictable klutziness... when she realises he has taken one step and then another away from her.

There’s a look of befuddled distress on his face.

He strangles out some mention of getting them drinks from the bar.

And rushes off.

_ If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time) _

_ If I could turn back time (If I could turn back time) _

_ If I could turn back time, oh baby _

_ I didn't really mean to hurt you _

_ I didn't want to see you go _

_ I know I made you cry _

_ If I could turn back time _

_ If I could find a way _

_ I'd take back those words that hurt you _

_ If I could reach the stars _

_ I'd give 'em all to you _

_ Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do _

_ If I could turn back time (turn back time) _

_ If I could find a way (find a way) _

_ Then maybe maybe maybe you'd stay _

Tessa just stays frozen when he left her. Staring into the abyss of chaos and darkness Scott has disappeared into.

=====

Scott can’t believe he just kissed Tessa. 

Especially out there in the open in a club for all and sundry to see! Including their friends! Perhaps the frenetic strobe lights made it difficult for anyone else to get a good look at him and Tessa, or even worse, take a good photo… probably everyone was a bit too deep in their cups or involved with the dancing to have noticed. 

But it was crazy! What was he  _ thinking?! _

It’s as if he was caught up in some kind of fever dream, where your actions didn’t have to follow a rational course of action. Where there seemed to be no choice at all... and frankly he just couldn’t control himself!

Like a moth drawn to a flame, he just  _ had _ to touch Tessa. He had to feel her soft porcelain skin under his fingers again. He had to taste the sweetness of her cherry red lips and hear that infinitesimal sigh she always made when he kissed her. 

A disorienting cocktail of shame, guilt and self-reproach overcomes him at how easily he had sunk into Tessa’s arms. How  _ easily _ he had drowned into her kiss. And then after he had thankfully resurfaced from his dream, the way in which he had hastily retreated like a scared schoolboy. 

Scrubbing at his face almost violently, he runs his fingers roughly through his hair and takes a couple of deep breaths whilst waiting to catch the attention of the bartender. He also suddenly realises that the young woman behind him is attempting to catch a better glance at his face. Probably to confirm if he really is who she thinks he is. 

Thus aware that he’s back on public display, he gives a weak smile to the bartender who finally takes his order of a whiskey sour (he felt a simple drink to help cleanse his palate and clear the fog was an excellent idea) and a margarita for Tessa (who was always partial to her summer drinks). Scott would love to get something much,  _ much _ stronger, but he knew he had to return to Tessa without too much delay. His head is already spinning and he just needed this breather first. He just needed a little time to himself before-

“Hi, are you Scott Moir?” A perky voice chirps in his ear.

Scott wonders if there is any chance he can pretend he didn’t hear the question. But while the music is loud, it isn’t  _ that _ loud. So he turns that same faint but polite smile to the girl behind him and succinctly replies, “Yes, that’s me.”

She squeals piercingly, asks for a selfie and prattles on excitedly as he obliges as politely as he can manage to answer her questions.

All the while aching inside to return to Tessa. And dreading what he should say to her.

He ends up having to do a few more selfies with other fans and so by the time he’s able to fully extricate himself from the bar area, Scott’s aware he’s been away from Tessa much longer than he thought he would. He navigates through the crowd as fast as he can with two drinks in hand, to find Tessa has reunited with Midori and Madison at a booth at the edge of the dance floor.

She looks pale. The strobe lights emphasising the contrast between the pallor of her cheeks with that striking lipstick of hers. His return is greeted with giggly overexcitement from both Midori and Madison (clearly, they’ve imbibed a few more drinks in the time they were apart), but Tessa is silent. She barely looked at him when he had said “Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with some fans wanting pictures. They probably won’t be able to capture anything with these lights though.”

Scott opens his mouth to say  _ something else.  _ But his mind goes blank.

So he deliberately slides into the booth next to her. Allowing himself to press heavily into her side. 

Even though his heart is beating a mile a minute again, the weight of her body against his settles Scott. Tessa is stiff at first, and then suddenly she’s soft and yielding, leaning into his body as well. And for a split second, Scott wishes he could stay in this moment forever. In this dark club in New York, separate from all of the complicated realities of the world and his life outside. He’s just happy to be sitting here next to Tessa. 

He can’t look directly at Tessa though. Instead, he focuses all his attention back to the others, especially Kat and her boyfriend who’ve also returned to the group upon discovering everyone else was taking a quick break from dancing. 

A slight brush of Tessa’s bare hand against his, makes Scott realise that her hands are  _ freezing. _ Madison was the one to comment about the temperature of the club when they first arrived, and now that they’ve all stopped working up a sweat on the dancefloor, Scott realises it might be getting chilly for Tessa. Not thinking much of it and acting on impulse, Scott reaches out under the table to intertwine his fingers through hers, massaging them one by one to help warm her up. 

Then he jerks back, startled as realisation dawns on what he’s doing. Scott tries to release Tessa from his grip. But she catches back hold of his hands and allows him to continue. 

Long after he’s accomplished his task, Scott keeps holding on to Tessa. He only lets go half an hour later when Kat announces she cannot take it any longer, and the group decides to end the night and go their separate ways.

  
  
  


****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs were always on my possible list of music for this story, and I like how I think they are slightly off-kilter choices for what happened here. The first is Natalie Cole’s Miss You Like Crazy, and the second is Cher’s If I Could Turn Back Time.
> 
> Also, Tessa and Scott was only supposed to have an almost moment in the club. They were supposed to have an almost-kiss… Clearly, they decided to ignore me and make out instead! Which means things for them went much more out of control! If you think they are acting erratically and capriciously this chapter, well blame them both! Even I don’t have full control on what they are thinking and what they decide to do…
> 
> Furthermore, the hand thing at the end? *shrugs* After making out, they also decided they just wanted to hold hands… I’ll try and delve a little more into where their heads are at in the next chapter!


	8. I Want You Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot Galentine and Valentine’s Day was coming up until it came and went, or I might have tried to rush this out earlier! I doubt it though. I’ve been kinda exhausted at work. And so while I feel some parts of this chapter could be improved (I think it’s a bit abrupt in places), it’s too much work to think about editing it.
> 
> Also I know the two song choices this week are a tad cheesy and direct to the point, but hey it could have been a lot worse! I like both songs - they are sort of songs I remember very vividly from my childhood (like most of the songs I’ve chosen in this ‘verse). But again, I’m running a bit on fumes I think in terms of how motivated I am to keep trying to churn out a chapter per week

Scott is dreaming. He knows this because he’s strolling slowly around the lake, holding onto Tessa’s hand as a beautiful sunset basks them both in a warm, hazy orange glow. Tessa smiles at him, and she has this wistful and contemplative expression that overwhelms his heart. 

But just as he tries to draw her in for a kiss, Tessa starts pulling him down along the trail. He follows her like the lovesick fool he is, but it’s as if they are headed on a path to nowhere. Scott has no idea where they’re going, and he’s stumbling over the uneven path, falling further and further behind her. He tries to run faster to catch up, but there’s some invisible barrier blocking his way. Some resistance that is pushing against him, or maybe dragging him back. 

Before he knows it, Tessa is lost in the mists ahead. And he’s left all alone.

His heart aches to plunge headlong into the unknown after her. But his head is yelling at him to stop and think. To look around, find his bearings, and maybe discover a new route out of this suddenly desolate place. He can no longer see the lake, and the sun has set, leaving him in the middle of this heavily wooded forest in the dark. 

He tells himself firmly that just because he wants to, doesn’t mean he should pursue Tessa any further. 

So he stands there undecided. Both troubled and yet somehow calm.

However, the longer he stays there. Not making a step in either direction. The more he realises a panic is slowly rising up through his body. He can’t stay here forever. He needs to make a choice soon.

And while internally struggling to make that decision as his surroundings get darker and darker, Scott wakes up. To find himself in his hotel room in New York.

He’s breathing heavily, with his sheets half kicked off the bed and the other half all tangled up with his legs. The air conditioning is chilling the slight perspiration on his bare chest, but Scott is reluctant to move. Not even to reach down and cover himself more fully with the bed covers. 

He may be awake now from his dream/nightmare, but he still feels paralysed with indecision and uncertainty. 

He really needs to resolve this. Soon. Because when it comes to Tessa, he can’t live with the ambiguity any longer. 

He needs to know where exactly they stand with one another. Are they just secret ex-es, who had a momentary lapse of judgement, and are potentially openly to more such lapses of judgement? Are they friends with a bit of history that happens to peek it's sometimes ugly head once in awhile? Or… is there a chance that-

_ No. _

He needs to stop speculating and get some concrete answers. 

Scott rolls over to the night stand and fumbles around for his phone. Without hesitation, he types out a message to Tessa and sends it off.

_ We need to talk. _

=====

Tessa was definitely anxious and on edge. 

Her night had been a restless one as she tossed and turned. Trying to dissect all the tiny and yet earth shattering things that had occurred last night with Scott. She always had a bad tendency to over analyse things, and that trait definitely came out in full force to disrupt her sleep. Eventually, the fatigue caught up with her, and she drifted off into an exhausted sleep… 

She finally awoke groggy and grumpy, and way too early considering the little rest she had. But when she checked her phone and saw those four words from Scott waiting for her, Tessa was immediately wide awake (and replied as soon as she could get her fingers to work and not type out gibberish). 

Now here she was, in this prearranged coffee shop overlooking Central Park, waiting nervously for Scott to arrive. 

Tessa had arrived way too early. A good 40 minutes before they were supposed to meet and so was already finishing her second cup of coffee. It was a little problematic that she could feel the caffeine buzzing through her veins. But another part of her was thankful she’d at least be alert and ready for this meeting with Scott. 

This was definitely going to be an important talk they would be having. And if things didn’t go well… there may never be another chance for her again.

She’ll have to live the rest of her life knowing she really ruined her chances with her soulmate. 

The cafe is playing some random music. The barista is probably playing some arbitrary playlist from Spotify, and Tessa hadn’t been paying that much attention. Too fretful about what exactly she’s going to say to Scott during this talk of theirs. 

But when the duet Tell Him comes up over the speakers, Tessa has to shake her head in disbelief. She hears Celine Dion croon:

_ I'm scared  _

_ So afraid to show I care  _

_ Will he think me weak  _

_ If I tremble when I speak? _ _ _

It’s ridiculous how appropriate the lyrics are. Tessa  _ is _ scared out of her wits. The kiss they shared last night could have just been an aberration. For all she knows, Scott could be arranging this meeting to tell her he’s finally gotten the closure he needed and that he is totally over her now.

Plus, voicing out her feelings has never been a strong point of Tessa’s. Which is exactly why she’s been quietly miserable the past year or so. For a short while, she retreats into herself again. Remembering how wretched she had felt for months, especially every time one of Scott’s songs about their relationship came onto the airways and she was reminded of how she gave him up without a fight.

Then the powerful dueting voices of Celine and Barbra Streisand trickle into these somber thoughts of hers.

_ Ooh, I love him (then show him)  _

_ Of that much I can be sure (hold him close to you)  _

_ I don't think I could endure  _

_ If I let him walk away  _

_ When I have so much to say  _

_ Tell him  _

_ Tell him that the sun and moon  _

_ Rise in his eyes  _

_ Reach out to him  _

_ And whisper  _

_ Tender words so soft and sweet  _

_ Hold him close to feel his heart beat  _

_ Love will be the gift you give yourself _

Who is Tessa to argue with Barbra Streisand, when the older woman is trying to give both Celine and her sound advice about love?! Like the lyrics of the song, Tessa doesn’t think she could endure, if she lets Scott walk away again. Not when she has all these desperate feelings and words hidden inside her.

By the end of the song, Tessa feels pretty resolved. She knows what she has to do or say now. And no matter what Scott says to her, she will be honest in return about everything.

It’s 15 minutes before they are supposed to meet. Tessa is just contemplating the possibility of ordering a third cup of coffee (even though she knows she  _ really _ shouldn’t, but it’s a comfort thing), when she glances out the window of the cafe. 

Scott is walking rapidly down the sidewalk across the street. It must have turned blustery outside, because she can see how windswept his hair is becoming, how he’s a little hunched over and how he has his fists shoved into the pockets of his navy blue bomber jacket. He reaches the curb of the street and she watches him check for traffic. But then she can see him hesitate as he gazes across to the cafe. 

Even from the depths of the cafe, she can see the conflicted expression on his face.

As Tessa holds her breath, Scott actually spins away for a split second and looks back down the sidewalk he came from. But thankful, he turns back towards the coffee shop and crosses the road.

By the time, the bell above the cafe doorway announces his arrival, Tessa has her heart in her mouth. While she’s immeasurably grateful Scott hadn’t decided to ditch this talk of theirs, that little scene outside makes her even more worried about how this discussion is about to unfold.

Scott spots her corner booth at once, especially since Tessa had stood to catch his attention. They greet (there was definitely a shade of shyness or tentativeness from them both), and then he peers at her empty coffee cup and asks her if she wants another drink.

Tessa had never felt more grateful that the waiter had come by and cleared the table of her first empty cup. Removing evidence of how long she had really been waiting in the cafe.

“I would love a hot chocolate.”

Checking the menu board above the counter, Scott says “With those marshmallows right?” 

“Always with the marshmallows.” A faint smile twitches at the edges of Tessa’s lips as she recalls how Scott used to tease her about those tiny sprinkle marshmallows. He had even stocked up a packet or two in his apartment because she was always so delighted when he added them to her cup of hot cocoa. 

Scott nods before ambling off to make their orders. While Tessa uses those extra seconds to take a few deep breaths and calm herself down. 

When he returns, she can see the lines around his eyes are more pronounced than usual and he looks as tired as she feels. She wonders if like her, he spent half the night scrutinizing all their past interactions. An awkward silence hangs between them, and Tessa is wondering how she should start this conversation rolling, when Scott beats her to the punch. 

“We need to talk, Tessa.” 

He says the words quietly, the use of her full name underscoring how serious this conversation will be.

“I know.” she affirms with a slight bow in her head.

“What are we really doing here?” Scott asks in a sober manner. “I feel like we stumbled into this sort of friendship because of our larger group of mutual friends… But I know they were your friends first. Part of your world... So when I think about our past, I just don’t know what I’m doing here. And I definitely have no clue what  _ you’re _ thinking.”

He sighs heavily as he brushes back a loose lock of hair falling across his forehead. “So I just really want to know what is going on between us Tessa? What do you want from me?”

Again, another pause lingers in the air.

“I want to lay all my cards on the table.” Tessa replies faintly but with conviction. “I’m still in love with you. And frankly I never stopped. What we shared together was perfect and amazing, and it was purely my cowardice and stupidity that caused it all to fall apart. And I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m hoping you can forgive me... And that you might still love me as much as I still love you.”

You could hear a pin prick from the silence that ensued. Scott looks completely dumbfounded. His eyes are large and disbelieving as his jaw drops. He’s speechless. 

And then because the universe likes to laugh at them. Another song in the background of the coffee shop fills up the vacuum. Its lyrics are crystal clear and the song is familiar, even if its a slow acoustic version very different from the original that they are used to.

_ When I had you to myself _

_ I didn't want you around _

_ Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd _

_ But someone picked you from the bunch _

_ One glance was all it took _

_ Now it's much too late for me to go and take a second look _

_ Oh baby give me one more chance _

_ Won't you please let me in your heart _

_ Oh darling I was blind to let you go _

_ Now that I see you in her arms _

_ I want you back _

_ I want you back _

_ I want you back _

Tessa legitimately wants to cry. She feels like she lay her heart bare for Scott, and part of her wants to ramble on. Pleading with him to take her back and give them another chance. 

But the expression on his face forestalls her. 

He looks like he’s been physically struck by her words. And there’s no disguising the pain and confusion in his eyes. She hates that she put any of that on him. Tessa doesn’t know exactly what Scott’s thinking, but she’s starting to think it cannot be anything good. 

She can see the internal struggle play out on his body though. His eyes flicker, his fingers twitch, and his entire body almost flinches when her hand unwittingly tries to reach for his across the table.

Tessa lets it fall helpless onto the middle of the table next to her hot chocolate. 

_ Trying to live without your love _

_ Is like one long sleepless night _

_ Let me show you boy _

_ That I really know, I know wrong from right _

_ Cause every street you're walking on _

_ You leave tear stains on the ground _

_ Follow boy, I didn't even want _

_ Didn't even want you around _

_ Oh baby give me one more chance _

_ To show you I love you _

_ Won't you please let me in your heart _

_ Oh darling I was blind to let you go _

_ Let you go baby _

_ Now that I see you in her arms _

_ Oh now that I see you in her arms _

_ I want you back _

_ I want you back _

_ I want you back _

“You don’t know how long I’ve hoped to hear you say that.” Scott finally replies so softly that Tessa has to strain to hear him. 

The next pause is so long, that Tessa doesn’t realise she’s holding in her breath until she has to gasp for more air. She’s watching a cacophony of emotions play out before her in Scott, that she has no clue how to interpret.

“And if we are laying our cards on the table, then I still love you too.”

Hearing those words come out from Scott’s lips, makes Tessa’s heart leap for joy. But she immediately tempers her euphoria. She already knows there’s more Scott wants to say from his expression. And it’s not going to be positive. 

“But I don’t know… I don’t know if that’s enough for us. What happened in the past did happen, and we can’t pretend it didn't.  _ I _ can’t pretend it didn’t happen.” He whispers the last part and looks away. Studying his own coffee cup intently.

Tessa’s heart  _ sinks. _

It’s too late then. She was an idiot and then waited too long to try and rekindle things. And Scott smartly, isn’t willing to offer up his heart to her again. Not after how terribly she treated it the first time.

And what’s worse, is that he has admitted that he still loves her. But it’s just not enough... 

She doesn’t realise she’s crying. That big, fat silent tears are rolling down her cheeks, until she blubbers out, “I understand. If I were you I wouldn’t trust me either. I’m not sure I would even want to be friends with a shady character like myself.” 

“T, that’s not what I meant!” Scott exclaims as he reaches out to clasp her hand. He leaves his side of the booth to come sit beside her. And he gathers her up in his arms, allowing her to sniffle into his firm chest.

Murmuring into her hair, he says, “I don’t think we can deny our feelings for one another. I just think I need a bit more time.” 

“Time?”

Even though she hates leaving the warmth of his embrace, she pushes herself up so that she can look at him properly. 

And he responds by gently wiping away her tears and then cradling her cheek. “I want us to have a second chance too… But I think we should take it slow. Like really,  _ really _ slow. It can’t be as fast as the last time. I’m still crazy about you but there’s a part of me that…”

He trails off then but Tessa can fill in the various possibilities. There’s a part of Scott that is still afraid of her; that doesn’t think she’s worth the effort; or just plain doesn’t trust her… And she can’t blame him for any of these thoughts crossing his mind when she thinks of them herself.

But she’s determined to make up for it. Scott will never again be uncertain about her feelings for him, or her commitment towards him in the future. 

He continues, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I want you to be sure that this is the right path for you too. I know your family didn’t like me before and-”

“I’m all in.” Tessa states firmly. “I don’t care how slowly we have to go, but I want you to know that I’m all in this time.”

“Are you sure?“

“I’m positive.” 

She wants to add the point that she’s pretty certain he’s her soulmate, but she doesn’t want to scare him off. It’s already a miracle that he’s willing to give her another shot and she’ll wait however long he needs to get on the same page as her again.

“Ok then.”

Tessa takes the opportunity to study Scott as he says this. There’s still a little doubt in his voice and his countenance remains serious. But there’s a soft smile lurking in the corners of his beautiful hazel eyes. 

And seeing that familiar softness in his eye directed at her, fills Tessa’s heart with joy and hope again.

=====

Tessa was still dazed when she returned to the apartment suite she’s been sharing with the girls for this long weekend. She and Scott had talked a little more about what going slow will entail for them, especially considering how they had previously jumped into practically living together within a month of dating. 

Then he kissed her gently on the cheek before taking his leave. And Tessa had been floating on air ever since.

She had told the others she had some business she needed to attend to as she rushed out of the suite that morning. Midori had still been soundly asleep while Kat slept elsewhere with her boyfriend, but both Madison and Kaitlyn had been partaking in breakfast at the time. So she just told them she would catch up with the group later and eventually joined them for shopping and the much anticipated night out to watch Moulin Rouge on Broadway. 

Tessa will be the first to admit, she was more than a little distracted that day. And Midori did give her a few suspicious looks. But because the group was always out together, Tessa figured she would just update her best friend later. 

The next morning though, she’s still enjoying her slumber when the door of her bedroom is flung open violently and her four friends pounce onto her bed. 

_ “Wake up Tessa!” _

“I know you like to sleep in, but  _ not _ this morning!”

“Jeez, it’s on the New York Post now!”

“Whut?!” Tessa flails around under her bed covers. At first, she tries to burrow even deeper into her blankets and ignore the commotion. But there’s no escape from her merciless friends who are determined to wake her up.

“Tessie, wakey-wakey!” Kaitlyn exclaims as she bounces on the bed and shakes Tessa forcefully. “You need to explain this picture of you sucking face with Scott!”

_ “What?!?”  _ Tessa is definitely awake now as she sits upright and tries to grab the iPad that Madison is scrolling through. 

There on the screen, are several pictures of Tessa and Scott at the club two nights ago. They may be blurry and the lighting may be horrendous, but it’s enough to identify them both, as they danced, grinded and then smooched on the floor.

“Someone at the club took those photos and posted it on his twitter account yesterday. It started gaining traction and here we are,” states Midori. “Some articles and fans suspect it’s you, but they aren’t a hundred percent sure.”

“But  _ we _ do, because we were there with you both.” Madison adds with emphasis and a sly smirk.

“So  _ spill.” _ Kaitlyn commands. “You’ve been holding out on us. Did you rush off to see Scott yesterday morning?”

_ Yesterday!  _ Tessa hurriedly checks the other google search results and is relieved that seems to be no sign of Tessa’s coffee shop date with Scott. In daylight, there would be absolutely no mistaking her identity.

“Are these the only photos circulating?” She asks instead.

“Yes.  _ Why? _ Are there  _ more?” _ Kat replies, also with a smirk.

“The cat’s out of the bag, Tessa. Now please tell us what happened at the club and what happened yesterday.” Midori says with a gleam in her eye. “Before I start to scream!”

Tessa tells her friends  _ everything. _ She has to recap the whole sordid history to everyone (Midori orders in a substantial breakfast for them so they won’t starve during what she already knows is a long story). And then Tessa tells them what has occurred between her and Scott the past few days. 

It leaves them all stunned and dumbfounded for a few minutes. Interrupted only by room service ringing the doorbell, and coming in to set up the meal. 

“I can’t believe it.” Madison eventually declares as she falls back onto a sofa in disbelief. They had moved the conversation into the spacious living area, where the food also is, in the meantime.

“I don’t know what I was expecting when I saw the picture, but I definitely was not expecting  _ this.  _ This is amazing!” Kat mentions as she grabs a plate some sliced fruit. “And you finally worked your way back together!”

“We’re taking it slow though.” Tessa interjects. “Things moved so rapidly the last time for us, and I think Scott is really wary about jumping into a relationship with me again.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kaitlyn says. “I’ve listened to All of Me like a million times, and based on what you’ve just shared, it really is a matter of time. You both will get there eventually. Also, I know it’s totally not your style, and I’m just saying this as a dutiful representative of HarperCollins. But if you two are ever interested in writing a book, there would be like a massive bidding war.”

“Do you think he cares about these photos though?” Madison asks to distract and head off the appalled look from Tessa.

“I don’t know...” Tessa says slowly. “I hope not.”

“Well, even if you were planning on taking it slow. It might be a little more challenging going forward.” Midori states. “Even if they have no verification about your identity at the moment, people are going to be paying more attention in the future. Based on what I’m seeing on social media, the fans are pretty certain it’s you. There is a small percentage though who have bad eyesight and think it might be Madison. And just for info, there’s still a delusional handful who think he and Taylor Swift have something secret going on, and so all these are just some kind of cover.” 

The flabbergasted looks from Tessa and the others, causes Midori to let out a short bark of laughter. “I know right? It’s incredible!”

“Are you ready for all that though?” Kaitlyn asks softly. “We all get some press when we are in Toronto but it’s small potatoes really. It’s just publications like the Tatler related to our local high society, and maybe some pictures and articles related to our fashion, business or charity ventures. But you’ve always been more introverted than most. And when your relationship does go public with Scott, people all around the globe will know and care.”

“I don’t care who knows about me and Scott.” Tessa replies with conviction. “I don’t even care who knows we dated before and the whole All of Me thing. I admit I would really,  _ really _ prefer it not be leaked because I would probably be eaten alive by his fans. But I’m already going to be hated by some of his fans anyway, and so long as it still results in Scott and I at the end together, I don’t care about such things.”

In Tessa’s mind, it really is that simple. She loves Scott, and this is the reality of what their life together will have to be. 

Her focus now, is making sure Scott knows she ain’t going nowhere again. 

  
  


*****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Want You Back was always at the back of my mind for this ‘verse. However, I had initially dismissed it since the original and iconic Jackson 5 version was just too bubbly. Plus, it’s from a male point of view, so it didn’t really fit the storyline at all. Then when this chapter popped up and I did try to google/research more second chance song options, I was reminded of I Want You Back again. And I remembered there was this Civil Wars ballad version that was sung by a female singer! Which was kinda perfect (except for the extra love interest - aren’t you thankful I didn’t bring that into this story?). And seemed eminently suited for the coffeehouse atmosphere that Tessa and Scott were meeting in.


	9. Some Kind of Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s always lots of negativity and hate in the VM fandom. It’s sort of been a distinctive characteristic the entire time I’ve been writing. But I’m not usually on social media so it’s been somewhat easier to remain ignorant or brush off any negativity I come across. However, because the last few months have already been depressing in real life (e.g. with the virus outbreak, my country was one of the first to get cases), I just feel even more demotivated to write…
> 
> It’s not even a creative block! Because I’m still coming up with new VM AU ideas all the time, and my list keeps growing! It’s just sometimes I wonder who the hell am I writing for any more…
> 
> Ok no worries, no doubt I’ll get out of this funk… eventually. 
> 
> Also I hope you all like Carole King.

Scott has never been into social media. 

When he was a struggling musician, he did try to promote himself online. But he was  _ terrible _ at it. Like how exactly is he supposed to take a video of his performance, when he is busy on stage performing? He really has no clue! After all, he’s not going to position a friend strategically at a show so that he can later share “good content”. Like what does that even  _ mean?!  _

And he’s totally not comfortable asking his audience to promote him or tag him in things, because yeah… call him old-school but that feels a bit shameless. Sort of begging a group of strangers to please brag about him to others. 

Scott just wants people to like him purely because they like his music. And if they don’t like his sound… it’s all cool.

So yeah, while he’s dabbled a little into that world by necessity, he would definitely not consider himself an active member of the online community. He prefers letting his followers grow slowly and organically since it requires much less work and effort on his part. 

Of course, when he signed on with Kurt and Capitol Records, there were very audible sighs from the marketing team when they saw his extremely basic social media presence. And then when his first single started doing well, the sighs got even louder as he continued to be inept (i.e. non-communicative) on social media.

He’s not so inept that he doesn't know that pictures of him and Tessa got leaked online though. Scott nearly got a heart attack when he landed from his flight from New York to Toronto, to discover what seemed like thousands of notifications on his phone. And at least a dozen missed calls from his family, his friends, and Joannie. 

After quickly checking the message from his older brother Danny and realising no one was sick or had died, he calls Joannie next. Who proceeded to update him on everything he missed during the two hour flight. 

“All I want to know is, how do you want me to handle this. Do I continue with my no comment approach? Or do you want me to confirm or deny all the speculation?” Joannie asks. 

Her question is met with silence from Scott, who feels completely ill-prepared to know how to answer it. 

“What I mean, Scott...” Joannie says softly. “And this is just for me... you know you can trust me with this. Are you dating Tessa? And if so, how much do you want the press, the public to know about it?”

“Tessa and I... I’m not sure what’s going on. Maybe there’s… I just don’t know…” Scott mumbles. Recognising his answers are as haphazard as how his mind feels. “I really don’t  _ know.  _ But for now, I don’t want anyone to know anything.”

“Alright then.” Joannie replies promptly. “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. And you go figure things out and update me if you want that to change. Ok?”

Scott should feel relieved when Joannie rings off. She’s probably charging off to save the day. But Scott feels a little apprehensive about those photos being out there in the universe, even if they are about to be buried six feet deep, courtesy of Joannie. 

He has never had to worry about the press before in his life. While they have recently become a presence in his life with the success of All of Me, they weren’t too intrusive and generally left Scott alone. After all, unless he’s attending some kind of red carpet event, or doing promotional stuff for his music, or hanging out with his more famous friends like Taylor and Ed, why should any of the tabloids care about him?

But now they apparently do. And their snooping around could completely ruin the delicate balance of his renewed relationship with Tessa. 

Joannie has reassured him that almost no one can make out who the girl in the photos are. And that only people who are familiar with Tessa can  _ maybe  _ see the similarities. She herself had made an educated guess on Tessa’s identity based on watching them at that Virtue Foundation meeting.

While he’s thankful the best anyone can do at the moment is speculate the woman might be Tessa, Scott remains rattled. He’s just so used to having to hide his past with Tessa, and thinking that she wants to completely forget about their past relationship… that he can’t help wondering if this might make her regret his presence in her life again. 

He knows she must have seen or heard about the photos by now. But she hasn’t contacted him at all… Could she be upset at their carelessness at the club two nights ago?

It takes him a good fifteen minutes to decide what to text her. He thought about calling her, or pretending the whole incident never happened by ignoring it. In the end, he just told her not to worry and Joannie was going to handle the press. 

He couldn’t stop worrying himself though. He’s been so focused on figuring things out with Tessa, that he completely forgot he was sort of a public person now, and that his fame could now negatively impact his relationship with Tessa. He drags himself up to his apartment reluctantly and he’s just about to throw his phone onto his sofa and grab a beer, when another notification comes in. 

It’s from Marie-France, asking if he wants dinner and company this evening. She reminds him that Billie-Rose misses him, and that if he doesn’t want to spend the night brooding away alone in his apartment, he can come spend some time with a nine year old who wants to update him about her new pet.

Happy for a distraction, Scott takes her up on her offer. And spends a lovely evening with his favourite family in Toronto. Marie-France cooks her famous roast lamb, and Scott spends most of dinner chatting away with Billie-Rose about school and her favourite boyband, before moving onto baseball with Patch. While Patch is putting Billie-Rose to sleep though, Marie-France moves to sit next to Scott on the couch. 

And he knows he’s not going to escape Marie-France’s shrewd stare.

“So I saw some photos of you circulating online?” Marie-France mentions as she sips her cup of tea pointedly. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really…” Scott mutters. 

Marie-France raises an arch eyebrow, making him feel like a young schoolboy. “Alright then. We can sit here and you can tell me all about your little stay in New York. and all the pubs and clubs you visited.” She lets the statement linger in their air. 

Scott slumps back onto the sofa. “I’m back with Tessa. Sort of. We talked yesterday and agreed that we still loved each other and were going to give it another try. The agreement was to take things slow but then those photos leaked...”

He pauses and turns to look imploringly at Marie-France. “I’m just worried she’ll freak out! And that she might be angry and upset enough to… to  _ dump _ me again.”

“Scotty!” Marie-France rolls her eyes dramatically. “Do you _really_ think that? That girl is head over heels in love with you. It’s _so_ _obvious!_ That’s why I finally relented and was willing to be friends with her. Every single time I mentioned your name to her, I could see how her eyes lit up. And this was back when you were all squirrelly with one another!”

“You think so?!” Scott perks up, before he frowns, his expression becoming more gloomy. “But I haven’t heard from her all day! I messaged her and she just said ‘ok’. What kind of answer is that?!”

“Alright let me see your phone. Don’t worry I won’t look at your earlier messages. By the way, I agree going slow is a good idea for you both.” Marie-France says. After checking their brief conversation, she gives a loud, exaggerated sigh. “No wonder, you two broke up previously and took so long to reunite. Clearly, you both have communication issues! What kind of message is this that you sent her?”

“Huh?” 

“You sent her this text, which barely gives her anything and implies nothing specific about your relationship. Only stating that Joannie will handle things. She replies with practically a non-answer, and the two of you are suddenly in a stalemate. Why was your message to her so terrible?” Marie-France demands. “She’s probably in a tailspin as well because of it.”

“At least I messaged her!” Scott protests. 

“Yes, and you can tell her she’s terrible at communication too!” Marie-France shakes her head in despair.  _ “Go! _ Go call her now. And then you can reassure one another that these stupid photos are not a big deal. There’s bound to be some pictures of the two of you moving forward. Maybe some leaked before you were ready, but that’s why you have Joannie. And so long as there are no naked, inappropriate photos of the two of you around, you just need to talk to one another and stop worrying about all the speculation so much!”

Scott stares at Marie-France, agape at her long speech. Before grabbing back his phone and making a hurried beeline to the kitchen. He leaves behind a laughing Marie-France, and he’s pretty certain that he hears her mumble an amused  _ ‘Ah...young love!’ _ as he fumbles to unlock his phone and speed-dial Tessa.

Tessa picks up his call almost immediately. And as he hears her sweet voice across the connection, Scott thanks his lucky stars that he came to Dubreuil-Lauzon household tonight.

Otherwise he would really be brooding all night, and for who knows how long as he waited to speak with Tessa when she returned to Toronto. 

=====

The past few weeks have been bliss. Since they returned to Canada where paparazzi really isn’t a thing (and subsequently ignored those leaked photos from the club), there've been quite a number of dates between Tessa and Scott as they fall back into a romantic relationship with one another.

Tessa feels swept away with the eagerness and enchantment she felt when she first met Scott. He’s always had a way of making her feel seventeen again, awash with the glow of finally understanding what love is about. 

Unlike a year ago though, Tessa and Scott do not dive in head first into things. 

In fact, by all standards, they move extremely slowly. They go for low-key dates in the park. They hang out together with the rest of their group, at the pub, at sports games, or at one of the girls’ apartments. Scott gives her sweet, chaste kisses before saying goodbye at the lobby of her building. And even when things do get fairly intense on her sofa, when a makeout session threatens to turn into something more, Scott pulls back. Even though she could tell he was as reluctant to part from her as she was. They were breathing harshly as they clutched onto one another. But Scott waited until they had calmed down, before kissing her softly on her cheek and eyelid, and departing for the evening.

Leaving Tessa to wonder exactly how slow Scott is planning to take their renewed relationship. 

It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate how sweet this slow courtship between them is. She enjoys how romantic and earnest everything is, she adores the flowers he sent to her office the other day (it was signed off by his initial as they hadn’t quite decided about taking things public yet), and she’s especially delighted by how comfortable he is in singing in front of her again. 

Just the day before, he was cooking dinner in her apartment, and Scott started  _ singing _ under his breath. 

It’s been so long since he’s opened himself up to Tessa this way, and she felt her heart clench when she realised what he was unconsciously singing as he seasoned their steaks.

_ All you have to do is touch my hand _

_ To show me you understand _

_ And something happens to me  _

_ That's some kind of wonderful _

_ Any time my little world is blue  _

_ I just have to look at you _

_ And everything seems to be  _

_ Some kind of wonderful _

Tessa had immediately flashed to the little touches and looks they’d shared over the last weeks. She had previously been unable to describe the happiness she’d felt when she’d catch a little smile Scott would throw her way across a room. Or the weight of his arm slung across her shoulder in Kaitlyn’s apartment when their blonde friend had recently thrown a dinner party.

But here was Scott... singing exactly how wonderful Tessa had been feeling since their return from New York.

Expressing so poetically how the world has changed for them both. Now that they were together again.

_ I know I can't express  _

_ This feeling of tenderness _

_ There's so much I wanna say _

_ But the right words just don't come my way _

_ I just know when I'm in your embrace  _

_ This world is a happy place  _

_ And something happens to me _

_ That's some kind of wonderful _

_ Some kind of wonderful  _

_ Some kind of wonderful  _

_ Ohh  _

_ Some kind of wonderful _

_ Some kind of wonderful  _

_ Some kind of wonderful, wonderful, wonderful  _

_ Some kind of wonderful _

_ Ohh, ohh _

Tessa had found herself leaning against the doorway, just watching and listening to Scott sing the entire song as he glided around in her kitchen. 

While she does wish Scott would just ravish her against the counter like he used to, she also understood why he remained skittish around her. Why he sometimes stopped them from getting too carried away.

So it doesn’t matter how much unfulfilled desire thrums through her veins every time he kisses her and then waves goodbye. Or how she actively thirsts for him whenever he looks at her with those intense hazel eyes of his. Tessa knows it will take more time for him to completely trust her again. And she takes comfort in the dozen little ways in which he does express his love for her. 

Like how he spontaneously sang a love song for her under his breath while preparing dinner. Or how he’s actively shown his affection to her in so many other aspects of his behaviour.

“Is there more I should do though?” She asks Midori quietly, at their favourite brunch spot. “I feel like I still need to prove myself to him. To convince him further that things are different from before, and he doesn’t have to be so cautious.”

“Well, I think the main thing is your family.” Midori replies with a furrow. “They still don’t know about Scott right? So how can he fully believe that things are different this time, when you are still keeping them away from him?”

“But if the plan is to take things slow... Won’t introducing him to my parents be like throwing him to the wolves? You know what happened the last time they met!”

“Well yes,” Midori pulls a face, “maybe you need to wean him in. But Scott loves you! And he was aware of your snobby disapproving family when he got back together with you. So I think you now need to make it clear that they are no longer a factor. I understand why the two of you have been rather private these first few weeks, but maybe it’s time to meet the folks?”

Tessa winces. Her relationship with her family has always been… challenging. She loves them, but she is very aware of their eccentricities and fallibilities. There were also family expectations that came with being a Virtue. She had strained at the leash a little when she was a teenager (the belly button piercing she has was not Kate Virtue approved), but Tessa has always remained very much the definition of their idea of a good daughter. Jordan on the other hand, was the oldest daughter who went through a wild child phase before settling into adulthood and becoming an acceptable contributing member of the Virtue family. 

Being younger by four years, Tessa had a front seat view of her parents’ reactions towards Jordan’s antics, and so grew up never straying too far from those Virtue expectations. 

And then she met Scott, a man not quite from the wrong side of the tracks, but definitely not belonging to the same echelon of society the Virtues were supposed to mingle and marry with.

So she had been a coward. 

And she’s still a coward now, despite all her previous lofty speeches about not caring what they or other people thought about her and Scott.

“You’re right.” Tessa declares. “Should I bring him to the next family dinner? That would definitely be a clear proclamation of how serious I am about Scott.”

“Whoa,  _ whoa!” _ Midori jumps in, wide-eyed. “That  _ would _ be throwing him to the wolves! Let’s go back a few steps and make sure their first meeting is in a public venue! Where... you know... there’ll be witnesses!”

Tessa laughs. “They aren’t  _ that _ bad but I take your point. There’s that fundraiser for the National Ballet coming up. My parents will be there, and so will Jordan?”

“Alex and I are attending as well, so you will have allies.” Midori nods fervently. “However, I do think you should make some very public appearances as a couple before then to prepare them about your relationship. Using my own parents as a gauge, it’s never good to blindside the parentals.” 

_ [Note: Midori’s parents had not been very happy, when they learned she was dating Alex. Long story short, her mother had clashed with his over some committee thing years ago, and the relationship reveal had not been smooth.] _

“Actually, we have a few events already planned. Scott is performing at the Special Olympics fundraiser this weekend, which I’m involved backstage with because of the Virtue Foundation. And I’ve asked Scott to accompany me to the Toronto Public Library Foundation dinner next week. Marie-France and Patch should be going for that one as well and I’m pretty certain Marie-France has arranged for us to be at the same table.”

“Nice!” Midori proclaims with a smirk and raised eyebrows. “Don’t be too low-key at these events, and I’m certain the news will get out. Both to your folks and the public!”

=====

Three days after her chat with Midori, Tessa is walking down the street with Scott. Hand in hand.

It’s late fall now and the weather is slightly chilly. But the warmth coursing through her body seems fueled by the simple pleasure she derives from holding Scott’s hand in the open. 

Because of her stupidity and the way they had hidden their relationship before, they had forgone all these wonderful aspects of being in love. 

Now, Tessa doesn’t have to censor herself when she wants to gush to her friends about how sweet Scott has been. It’s also become glaringly obvious to her how much strain she must have put Scott through with their previous secret romance. She’s always known what a gregarious and extroverted person he can be, and so of course Scott’s exactly the type of boyfriend who would freely and unconsciously find ways to be near her and show his affection.

She can’t even begin to count the number of times he’s grabbed hold of her hand while they having a meal in a restaurant or drinking coffee in a cafe; the different ways he can lean into her when they are just standing next to one another; and the varied strategies he now enjoys employing to convey his thoughts and feelings to her even through a crowd.

For example, they had attended the Special Olympics fundraiser yesterday. And although they were both working, Tessa had greatly enjoyed the brilliant smile Scott had directed towards her all through his performance, as well as how bolstering it had been to just look at him whenever she had to interact with any unreasonable donors or VIPs. Like every time she had to deal with that sleazy Mr Gailhaguet... 

“So tell me more about your friend whose paintings are going to be part of this show we’re going to.” Scott asks, bringing Tessa back to the present.

“Oh she’s an old classmate and she always loved art. Much more than the rest of her school work.” Tessa replies. With a light-hearted giggle, she adds on, “I remember final year, she spent months sculpting all these gorgeous statues for a project. And the last step was to destroy them all, leaving the remnants as part of the exhibition. She needed help so a bunch of us girls came by with hammers and mallets to assist her in smashing everything up!” 

“Ok… that sounds violent.” Scott grimaces. “Fair warning. I don’t think she’s going to do art that I know how to appreciate.” 

Tessa laughs. “To be honest, I don’t always understand her work either. But it’s a big deal for her to get this showing at the art gallery. In any case, there will be other artists so hopefully we can enjoy their work even if we can’t understand hers.”

They enter the private art gallery and are swept away by the crowd. Tessa manages to find her friend, and between her and Scott, they manage to compliment her various pieces being exhibited. According to Scott later, he had genuinely liked the landscapes she had done, but some of her other work was way too abstract for him. 

The couple moves around the showroom, looking at the various pieces. Scott does have a new apartment, and some empty walls to fill. Though he whispers in Tessa’s ear that he highly doubts he will find anything he loves enough to warrant any of the prices here. 

They are about to circle back to Tessa’s friend and make their goodbyes, when Tessa catches sight of one of the last people she expects. 

Jordan. 

Her sister spots her at the same time. And even from this distance, Tessa can see her sister’s eyes dilate as she recognises Scott next to Tessa.

The three of them meet in the middle of the throng of people on the floor. 

“Hi Jordan, I didn’t expect you to be here?” Tessa says as they greet each other with kisses on the cheek. 

“Damian (Jordan’s latest boyfriend) has a lot of clients in the art world. So we had to pop by before dinner. You?” Jordan’s tone remains even, but the glint in her eye belies her curiosity and interest.

“Do you remember my friend Karen from high school? She is showing here today. If you are interested, her pieces are over by that corner.” Tessa points to the far side of the room, where she and Scott had been heading towards. 

She pauses. Wondering how to proceed. And then decides to plunge right in.

“And you remember Scott? Scott Moir? You two met once, but were never introduced. Scott, this is my older sister, Jordan.” 

“Yes of course.” Jordan replies promptly as Scott offers his hand for a firm handshake. 

Though slightly nervous, Tessa is glad to see that Jordan smiles pleasantly, and that Scott seems unaffected by this completely unexpected meeting. After all, the one time the two of them did meet was an unmitigated disaster. Tessa can’t believe she referenced that night in this introduction! 

But perhaps she’s the only one twitchy. The three of them are able to continue a very civil conversation together for some time. Jordan asks about their plans later that evening (dinner at Scott’s place where he’s planning to teach Tessa how to make a simple honey garlic chicken dish); Scott queries about Jordan’s work in the family company (Jordan is involved with a lot of the legal work); Jordan checks in with Tessa about a cousin’s baby shower that they are both attending (and learns that Tessa is bringing Scott to upcoming National Ballet fundraiser); and Jordan mentions how she and a few friends are planning to go watch him in concert in a few months (“Let me know which show you are thinking of, I think they’ll allow me to send you a few backstage passes if you are interested”)... 

Through the conversation, Tessa realises how having Scott stand steadily beside her makes her feel more settled every second. 

And by the end, she is of the view that she had been internally panicking for no reason. Both Jordan and Scott seem much more level-headed than her about this chance encounter. And Jordan even seems friendly and genuinely interested in Scott! 

Tessa recalls how Jordan had been dismissive that night, but probably had not intended to be directly rude to Scott. Plus even though the two sisters have not really discussed Scott since, it has been made quite clear to Jordan that Tessa took the break-up  _ badly. _

With her background in having “disappointed” their parents in the past, Jordan, of all her siblings, would at least have some understanding of the situation. 

And perhaps Jordan might prove to be another ally. 

  
  


*****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel this chapter is really flat. I was so excited for it, but as mentioned, I think I lost some of my joy and motivation in writing these last few weeks... I’m still trying to maintain some kind of momentum by churning out chapters regularly, and I apologise that this chapter had to suffer for it.
> 
> Also Some Kind of Wonderful was originally released by the Drifters, but it was written by the iconic Carole King who released her own version, and that’s sort of the version I think of Scott singing since it’s more acoustic. I’ve always wanted to include a song of hers in this fic because her songs are always so heartfelt and poignant. It’s just unfortunate that they are from the female perspective (honestly, there are so many times I wished I had Tessa be a singer so I could have her sing in this ‘verse). Anyway, if you are interested in a male version, there are many other versions to listen to. Like one from Michael Buble and another from Marvin Gaye.


	10. At The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the encouraging words! I’m very grateful to know that people still enjoy my stories and that there’s still a reason to keep writing them. 
> 
> I first started writing for the fandom, mainly because I thought it was such a great place, full of supportive people, great writers... and I just wanted to be part of it and to help contribute to it. So every time it got super negative, it was rather discouraging. 
> 
> I appreciate the reminder that there are readers and writers who feel the same as me, and remain supportive. So, I’ll try my best to continue ignoring the negativity, and continue writing.

Tessa has always been a night owl, which is why she tends to wake up as late as she possibly can in the mornings. Thankfully, her office is supportive of the concept of flexi-hours, which she has made full use of as much as she can. And on the weekends, she has happily slept past noon many times. 

This morning though, Tessa didn’t startle to irritated consciousness like she normally does. There was also no grumpy attempt to burrow under her duvet covers so as to snooze a little longer. Instead, she feels well-rested and at ease. And when she turns over, she recalls exactly why. 

Scott had stayed the night. 

They hadn’t  _ slept _ together, even though things got pretty hot and heavy as usual last night. But just as Scott was pulling away whilst kissing her goodbye, Tessa heard herself asking him to stay. She had no idea that those words were going to come out of her lips. And it was in such a small whisper, that for a moment, she hadn’t realised she had vocalised out her inner thoughts.

She had wanted to stuff them back immediately as she watched Scott’s eyes flicker. Processing her request. 

But then he said yes. Understanding implicitly that her offer was just about sleeping and them being together. Nothing more.

It was all so very chaste... And yet so very intimate at the same time. 

The whole routine of preparing for bed brought back a whole trunk-full of memories of how Scott had once lived here in this apartment with her. She had passed him one of his old t-shirts that had been forgotten in the laundry basket when he had departed last year.  _ [Note: She had kept all of his abandoned clothing in the bottom of one of her bureau drawers, never having the heart to return them to him or discard them.]  _ He had hesitated when he recognised it, but there was an inscrutable look in his eye she couldn’t quite interpret when he thanked her for it. She had also left a new toothbrush for him to use, and the sight of it intertwined with hers by the sink of her bathroom, caused her heart to clench in nostalgia. 

They had also instinctively fallen back into their old habits. 

For example, there was no attempt by Scott to use the guest bathroom down the hallway. Instead, he checked updates about sports on his phone while Tessa showered first (because Scott knew all about her lengthy Nivea lotioning process later). And when he came out from the bathroom (Tessa had been completely distracted by the knowledge that he was  _ naked _ and  _ wet _ in her shower, using  _ her _ lavender soap and strawberry shampoo), he had slipped immediately into the right side of the bed. The side which he had always slept in before. 

Having him here again in her apartment... It felt very much like a giant jigsaw puzzle piece slotting firmly back into place. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed his presence in her life, until she saw him leaning back against the headboard on  _ his _ side of the bed. Watching her with soft eyes as she moisturised and continued with her before-bed routine. Like it was any normal night. Instead of the night in which she and Scott were taking another important step forward together. 

When she had finally slipped into bed beside him, there were a few minutes where she felt tense with awkwardness. Immediately recognising the unfamiliar wide chasm of physical space between them. It was a big bed, but they had never been so far away from each other before. 

And then imperceptibly, they both moved closer towards each other. Almost cuddling with one another but not quite touching. There was still the faintest air of restraint lingering in the air, stopping her from pulling him in that final inch or so.

She could feel the warmth of his body beside her though. And there was comfort in sensing his shared weight on the mattress, hearing him breathe quietly next to her, and to know that she only had to reach out a little to touch him. 

Tessa eventually fell asleep with the sweetest dreams she’s had in months. Secure in the knowledge that Scott had agreed to be here with her.

Now, as the golden rays of sunlight peak through her blinds and light up the sharp planes of his face, Tessa observes Scott sleeping in awe. 

He looks so young. Peaceful without a care in the world. And no longer with that cautious look that creeps over his face sometimes.

Scott looks like he belongs there with her. In her bed. In her apartment. And in her life.

His hair is all tousled and Tessa can’t help but brush it neatly off his face. Then she lets her fingers trail gently down his nose and his jawline, before resting them lightly on his soft-parted lips. Lips that she suddenly has an intense craving to taste and explore. 

She withdraws her fingers from his features, and moves them down. Lightly tracing down his neck and his clavicle, then down the front of his chest and his abs- When his fingers reach up to stall her wandering fingers and clasp them to the middle of his sternum.

“If you wander any lower, I can’t be blamed for my actions.” A hoarse voice and a slow, sexy smile greets her. His eyes are still sleepy but there’s an undeniable spark in them as Scott wraps his other arm around her waist, and pulls her body flush against his. Tessa melts into his embrace, as he nuzzles and presses soft kisses into the crook of her neck. She could feel him thick and hard against her. But she tugs him up through his hair at the back of his head, and pulls into a deep, slow languid kiss instead. 

She doesn’t want to be the one to rush Scott and they have all morning together to bask in each other.

The shrill ring of her mobile phone eventually puts a stop to their lazy Sunday morning. The couple had initially ignored it. But its insistent reverberation alongside the piercing ringtone, cut through the fog of kisses.

With a loud huff, Tessa grabs the offending device, and finds it’s Jordan calling. No doubt to quiz her about Scott. Frankly, she’s surprised Jordan was able to resist calling earlier. But it’s still with mild annoyance that she answers the call. 

“Hello?” Tessa has to stifle a groan as Scott rolls away from her and heads for the bathroom. She appreciates the view of his bare back muscles and his tight butt under those black boxer briefs of his, and decides she needs to get off the call with Jordan as quickly as possible.

“Hi Tessa, it’s been awhile since we’ve done brunch together. Do you want to go to the Edge?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not free then.” Tessa replies, distractedly. But then she hears the shower turn on, and her head falls back onto her pillow with disappointment. She had such great hopes for this morning.

“We could do a late lunch instead. Or what about tea? It’s been awhile since we’ve gone to that place beside the park?”

Realising that her sister will probably cycle through every possible meal slot that week, Tessa quickly agrees to tea later in the afternoon. She knows she would have to deal with her nosy older sister eventually. Especially if she wanted Jordan to like Scott and support her in case their parents ended up being difficult. She just wished Jordan hadn’t interrupted the roll she and Scott had been on. Things had looked so promising... and if they had continued, she might have ended in the shower with Scott. 

With a big sigh, Tessa leaves her bed and heads for her kitchen. She might as well get started on the coffee. And she has no doubt she’ll be able to convince Scott to make pancakes later while she pops in the bathroom. 

She switches on the radio, and a song comes on mid-way. She recognises Etta James crooning away immediately, and without any consciousness of it, a smile materialises on her face. 

_ And my arms need someone _

_ Someone to enfold _

_ To keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold _

_ Love for all my life to have and to hold _

_ Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love _

_ Oh yeah yeah yeah _

_ I don't want a Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday, Friday or Saturday _

_ Oh nothing but Sunday  _

_ I want a Sunday Sunday _

_ I want a Sunday kind of love _

_ Oh yeah _

_ Sunday, Sunday, Sunday kind of love _

_ _

=====

“So… you and Scott, eh?”

Tessa was pleasantly surprised that Jordan had been able to refrain from this main line of inquiry for almost 15 minutes now. The two sisters had exchanged pleasantries, exchanged views about the menu, made their orders, and even discussed their niece Poppy’s upcoming birthday, before Jordan finally broached the subject.

“Yes… me and Scott.” Tessa replies matter-of-factly, looking at Jordan intently. Wondering what she plans to say next. 

“I didn’t know you two were back together. But I’m glad.”

And with those words, Tessa could feel the tension leave her body. Though she had been fairly confident about Jordan’s backing, Tessa had momentarily been worried. It was so easy to flash back to that terrible night again, and recall the flippant manner in which Jordan had dismissed her then-relationship with Scott. And if she had caught the slightest hint of the same tone in Jordan’s voice today, Tessa doesn’t know how she would have reacted in response.

Thankfully, Jordan behaved exactly as an inquisitive older sister should. She eagerly asked how Tessa and Scott had reunited, she asked how things were going this second time around, and finally she asked Tessa about the National Ballet Gala.

“Is this their first meeting with Scott since...” Jordan trails off. Not wanting to explicitly reference the night where things had derailed so awfully.

“Yes. I’m sure by now Mother has some inkling that I’m with Scott. We’ve made some public appearances at various events, and she has enough friends in attendance for the news to have reached her.”

“And that’s it? You aren’t going to give them any heads up? What about Scott? Please say you have given him some warning.”

“Oh, I’ve definitely peppered enough info about them for Scott to get some sense of what he’s getting into. The last thing I want is for them to chase him away.” 

“Is he likely to be chased away though? It’s been almost two years now and you are reunited. And I assume you guys have talked things out so he knows we only have to interact with our parents at most once or twice a month. And since I assume he has to travel for work sometimes, you two can drop the number of interactions even lower if necessary.”

Tessa laughs. Jordan has always been brutally honest about how often she avoids their parents’ company.

Their scones and tarts arrive at that moment, and there is silence as the Virtue sisters give the treats their undivided attention. A passion for dessert is a trait they both share, and so tea time with its abundance of sweet options has always been a meal which has bonded them.

It takes another five minutes or so before conversation resumes and it starts with Jordan saying, “I never said I was sorry about the way things unfolded that night.”

“No you didn’t. But to be fair, I never let you broach the subject either. And I know in the end, it was my fault more than anything. I had already screwed things up with Scott earlier and what happened that night was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“That’s all fixed now, right?”

“Sort of. We’re getting there. And him meeting the folks is hopefully going to be a giant step forward.”

“Just tell him they are robots, programmed to disapprove of everything. And it’s best to ignore them as much as possible.” Jordan jokes with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, what’s his parents like? With some luck, I bet they are the complete opposite of ours.”

“I understand they are. From what Scott says, the Moirs are  _ very _ close. But I don’t really know. I haven’t met them yet.” Tessa winces. 

“What?!” Jordan looks shocked and Tessa can’t blame her. You don’t have to be a particular fan of his to know this fact. You just have to listen to one simple interview with Scott to know how close he is to his family.

“He wanted me to meet them…  _ before.  _ He suggested we drive down to Ilderton for a barbecue once, and for one of his nephew’s birthday parties another time. But I kept fobbing him off. And since we got back together, he hasn’t mentioned meeting them...”

“Oh.” 

Oh, is right, Tessa thinks as Jordan looks at her with an air of understanding and pity. It has been weighing on her that Scott hasn’t suggested a jaunt down to Ilderton sometime soon or in the future. It’s one of the main reasons why she knows Scott is still cautious and tentative about their renewed relationship. That, and the fact that they still aren’t having sex. But the latter reason is not something she is ever going to share with her older sister. 

“Do they know you two are dating again?” Jordan asks quietly. 

“Yeah, some photos leaked of me and Scott in a club in New York about a month back. It isn’t clear that it’s me, but his face is clearly shown. And so his brothers apparently called him about it and he told them about me.”

“But you haven’t interacted with them?”

“Nope… I thought Scott was just being understandably cautious with our track record. But I’m beginning to wonder if it could be something else. Like they might hate me.”

“Tessa-”

“No, no. I need to be realistic about the possibility. Even though he’s working on it and doesn’t mention it, I do know I’ve hurt Scott a lot such that he probably doesn’t fully trust me to bring me home,” Tessa lets out a little sigh. “And if his family even know a fraction of what went down between us, I would also not blame them if they do indeed dislike me.” 

“But Tessa... clearly Scott doesn’t dislike you. And isn’t that more important than what his family may or may not know/think about you?”

Tessa gives a mirthless laugh. “It’s funny how it was my worries about our family that made me screw things up with Scott before. Now, I couldn’t care less about how they react so long as they aren’t outright rude to him, but I’m terribly worried about what his parents and family must think of me… You know it’s complicated with our parents, but Scott genuinely loves and admires his parents and his older brothers. I just want them to like me, even though I’m already starting from a negative place.”

Tessa tries to grin at Jordan. But it wavers and she’s sure that her sister can see through it. 

Maybe she’s overreacting, but she feels like karma is going to bite her in the ass. Now that she’s happily reunited with Scott, some other obstacle is going to come and impede things for them. And it’ll be all her fault. 

=====

Scott can feel Tessa’s nerves, and it’s starting to become contagious. Frankly, he went about his whole day not thinking too much about the National Ballet fundraiser this evening. He’s not the biggest fan of ballet, but because he knows it’s Tessa’s passion, he’s willing to go and learn more about it.

From what he understands, Kate Virtue has always loved ballet and she instilled in her two daughters a similar love for it. Which is why Jordan, Tessa, their mother and their father are all regular patrons at the National Ballet’s various fundraisers. And why all four of them are expected to attend tonight.

Tessa had been rather haphazard in what she told him about her parents in the past. But just before they left her apartment, she offloaded a whole bunch of new information for him to digest just ahead of the dinner. Apparently Kate and Jim Virtue could be easily typecast as a typical society couple, where basically the husband “works” all the time and the wife is on a dozen social committees. And like many society couple stereotypes, they don’t like each other very much. 

_ [Note: Jim has cheated on Kate a few times, and apparently they’ve been on the brink of divorce for as long as Tessa can remember, but somehow always pretend and present an ‘everything-is-normal-and-alright’ front to the rest of the world.]  _

The main takeaway from Tessa though, is that Scott’s not supposed to take offence if they don’t like him. Again.

Tessa has insisted that her parents don’t approve of anyone. Even their own children. And especially not their dates or spouses. She swears that’s why her elder brothers have moved across the country to Vancouver and Calgary to start their families and manage other parts of the Virtue Family businesses. And that no matter what occurs, she can also arrange it so that he has to meet them as little as possible in the future. She shares how Jordan has excelled in doing so for over a decade now.

Scott had to reassure her that he didn’t care much about what anyone thinks, including her parents, and that he had no intention of letting her go again from his life. 

But about an hour into the fundraiser, he has to admit to himself that Tessa’s parents… were worse than he expected. And he fully understands why she thought he might cut and run.

On paper, the Virtues might seem as civil as they come. They greeted Tessa and him politely when they were introduced, and it wasn’t as if they snubbed him (like they did before). Yet every word and sentence they say is tinged with double meaning. Scott never understood the term passive-aggressive until he met Kate Virtue. In fact, there should be a picture of her next to that word in the dictionary. Scott’s genuinely never heard as many backhanded compliments as he had during those few hours. It was not always what she said, but  _ how _ she said it! 

Kate would say things such as, “Oh it’s great that you work in the  _ music  _ industry, I really commend anyone who decides to follow their passion for their career… But the music industry is so  _ unstable _ isn’t it? I mean it’s practically  _ dying _ what with piracy and the fact that songs and albums are practically free now. I’m surprised anyone can make a living out of it...”

It would swiftly be followed by run-on dialogues like, “Tessa mentioned you would be going on tour soon all over North America and later the world. Such a  _ whirlwind _ lifestyle! I couldn’t bear it myself, having no roots like that and unable to commit to anything except living on buses and planes...” 

In complete contrast, Jim Virtue didn’t mention or even acknowledge Scott’s apparently dubious music career. Instead, when he remembered he should interact with Scott, it was all questions about things Scott didn’t care about. Like is he investing in company XYZ at the moment? Does he golf or sail or play racquetball? Does he have a specific interest in art? 

Even though Scott barely ever had time to practice (he thanked his lucky stars that he’d always been athletic and thus had picked up golf easily and was able to maintain his swing reasonably well over the years), Scott was at least able to answer that he had an adequate golf handicap. He however, obviously had nothing to say about investing, nor any of the other rich people activities like sailing and art... 

Since Tessa was not always beside him when one of her parents popped up (she had obligations related to the Virtue Foundation that she needed to accomplish tonight, such as reaching out to certain partners and sponsors in the crowd), Scott did get a pretty good blast of what it was like to deal with them. Periodically, Jordan or Midori would show up, clearly sent over by Tessa to try and save him. But he tried to wave them away, indicating to her and them that he was fine. He was a grown adult, and while it sucked to learn that his girlfriend’s parents didn’t like him, it wasn’t as if this was shocking news to him. He was more than able to handle some disapproval and barbed remarks.

He did ponder internally for a while though on which Virtue parent was the worst to converse with, when things turned marginally better with Jim after Tessa’s father queried about investing in music royalties. At least Scott could speak knowledgeably about that. 

“Music royalties can be very lucrative. I mean, famously Michael Jackson owned the Beatles’ catalog and even now, Paul McCarthy has to pay someone else whenever he wants to perform or play his own songs! Contracts have always been unfairly weighed against the artist, but it depends on contract negotiations, and how the label decides to control the catalog later. As both a songwriter and a performer of my own songs, I get more royalty stream possibilities than most other recording artists who only perform songs written by others...”

That discussion had continued for quite a few minutes with Jim seeming to show genuine interest in what Scott was saying. Until Kate interrupted him with another awkward comment, which Scott again had no idea how to respond to. 

He thinks about the possibility of years and  _ years  _ of having to deal with these stiff and uncomfortable interactions with Kate and Jim... and then the vision of those same years with Tessa pops up in his head. 

At that moment, he catches Tessa’s eye across the room, and she  _ smiles _ at him. It’s that same devastatingly heart-stopping smile that had struck him like a lightning bolt the first time they met at that charity event so many months ago. And Scott knows with certainty, he doesn’t really mind any of these little, petty, inconsequential issues. 

He just wants to be with Tessa. On all terms.

It doesn’t matter for example, that this evening’s fundraising performance reaffirmed his belief that he will never be a true fan of ballet. He can appreciate the beauty and technical prowess of some of their movements, but he would likely never willingly go to another ballet performance if it weren’t for Tessa. Frankly, if Tessa asked him to accompany her, he would happily go to a hundred more. 

Similarly, Kate and Jim could be openly hostile towards him for decades to come, and Scott would stick it all out if it meant he could get Tessa for keeps forever. 

Scott knows he is the reason why their romance is moving so slowly this time around. He is the one who is still gun-shy after all the heartbreak from before. But it does take a lot out of him to continuously put the brakes on. Instinctively, his heart and body rebels whenever his head makes the decision to leave Tessa after each date and each outing, instead of taking her into his arms and remaining in the comfort of her warmth and presence. 

He glances around the room, looking at the glitterati of people milling about and then at the inconspicuous staff helping ensure that the entire fundraiser runs smoothly. There are the waiters with cocktails gliding about quietly, and across the room is the band playing unobtrusively in the background. He was familiar with them (there are only so many musicians and singers who circulated these types of events in the city), and had dropped by to say hello during the break. And for a few seconds, he had wished he was performing this evening instead of having to mingle with the crowd. Being one of the unobtrusive, instead of having to socialise with Tessa’s parents.

But now as the band starts up another song in their repertoire, he is suddenly reminded how so many important milestones in his journey with Tessa, had happened in rooms like this.

_ We were strangers, starting out on a journey _

_ Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through _

_ Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing _

_ At the beginning with you _

_ No one told me, I was going to find you _

_ Unexpected, what you did to my heart _

_ When I lost hope, you were there to remind me _

_ This is the start _

_ And life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing _

_ Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey _

_ I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_ I'll be there when the storm is through _

_ In the end I wanna be standing _

_ At the beginning with you _

They had met at one of these events and he knew he was trying to punch way above his weight class when he asked her out. After all, he had been the replacement performer hired and she was the woman running things. But he had immediately known that the undeniable connection he felt for her was the start of something special. 

It was also at a similar event like this, where he had met Tessa’s family for the first time and realised how as “the help”, he would never be deemed worthy of her. Things had ended badly then, and he had sunk into such a depressive state afterwards. Of course, in hindsight, he also knows that this was the start of his career as a recording artist. He probably couldn't have written All of Me or sold all those albums and singles if he hadn’t gotten his heart broken that way.

Then it was only a few months ago at another charity event that Marie-France had dragged him to, that he saw Tessa again. And he realised that the spark of theirs had never died. He had been stunned and confused, and yet in the depths of his soul, he knew he had never been able to remove Tessa from the place she had carved herself in his heart. It still took the two of them some time to get to this point where he is being formally introduced to her folks. 

Where instead of being an unconnected observer watching and lurking from the sidelines, he is now being introduced to the rest of society and Tessa’s friends as her boyfriend. 

_ We were strangers, on a crazy adventure _

_ Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true _

_ Now here we stand, unafraid of the future _

_ At the beginning with you _

_ And life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing _

_ Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey _

_ I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_ I'll be there when the storm is through _

_ In the end I wanna be standing _

_ At the beginning with you _

Scott makes his way across the room to where Tessa and Jordan are speaking to some friends. He had maintained some distance from Tessa all evening, not wanting to seem too clingy. And though he had managed some pleasant small talk with other people, Scott doesn’t want to be talking to strangers anymore. Not when he can be with Tessa instead. 

There’s a sudden clarity to his thoughts. Yes, they have messed things up in the past, and yes they had their ups and down in their journey together. But there’s no point in being tentative and slow, when deep in his heart he knows it’s always been Tessa for him. And all these pesky obstacles like her parents disliking him, and Tessa breaking his heart before, doesn’t really matter. 

Not when he’s still going to be with Tessa in the end.

_ Knew there was somebody, somewhere _

_ A new love in the dark _

_ Now I know my dream will live on _

_ I've been waiting so long _

_ Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

_ And life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing _

_ Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey _

_ I'll be there when the world stops turning _

_ I'll be there when the storm is through _

_ In the end I wanna be standing _

_ At the beginning with you _

_ Life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep going on _

_ Starting out on a journey _

_ Life is a road that I wanna keep going _

_ Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing _

_ In the end I wanna be standing _

_ At the beginning with you _

When he reaches Tessa’s side, her hand quickly grasps his, and she adroitly draws him into her discussion with the Chair of the Toronto Arts Council. He squeezes it tight and a quiet satisfaction fills up in his chest, even as a group of them are discussing rather passionately about upcoming programmes of the council. 

“Are you alright? Did my parents overwhelm you?” Tessa whispers to him when they finally are able to return to their seats. “You were participating in the conversation, but I could tell your mind was somewhere else. Because I know you normally would have stronger views about arts funding.”

“Oh, I was just thinking that we are starting out on a journey. And that life is a road, and love is a river, and at the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.”

Tessa gives him a bemused look. She definitely recognises the lyrics from the song, especially since it was just sung a few minutes ago, but she has no idea why Scott is quoting them to her.

“Is this At the Beginning?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “I just realised that like the song, we are starting all over again. And that we have been on this incredible journey together, and I so want to continue on it with you until the very end.” 

Tessa starts to beam widely at him, when Jordan interjects herself between them. 

“Oh gosh! Is this the kind of cheesy conversation the two of you share?” she teases them with a smirk. “Please don’t tell me he serenades you at home as well. That would be  _ too _ cliche!”

Both Tessa and Scott laugh so heartily that they have to lean on each other for support. 

“I won’t really call it serenading because it’s never very intentional.” Scott replies. “I just sing a lot.”

“It’s true.” Tessa chortles. “He doesn’t realise he’s singing most of the time. It’s a good thing people usually recognise him as a singer now, because it can be very embarrassing. On the way here, as we were going down the lift with two of my elderly female neighbours, guess what song this guy was singing? Shape of You!”

“It’s a very catchy song!” Scott defends himself. 

“Yes, but you happened to be at lyrics like  _ ‘last night you were in my room, and my bedsheets smell like you’!”  _ Tessa’s eyes widen and she shakes her head in mock horror, as Jordan bursts into laughter.

It’s a jovial, laughing group that makes its way back to the Virtues’ table. And as Scott is flanked by the two Virtue sisters (neatly manoeuvred by Tessa before Scott had even realised it), he finds that he quite enjoys the rest of the evening.

It probably helps that at the back of his mind, Scott is looking forward to returning home to Tessa’s apartment. He doesn’t plan to keep the brakes on their relationship any more.

  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had trouble finding a song for this chapter, and ended up with two! The first song is A Sunday Kind of Love. It’s been covered by many people from Franki Valli and the Four Seasons, Reba McEntire, Dinah Washington and Ella Fitzgerald. I kinda always fall back to Etta James though and had her version in mind for this chapter. If you want something more modern, I recall that Amy Vachal (a The Voice contestant), had a pretty good version during the competition. The entire lyrics aren’t quite perfect for Tessa and Scott here, but who doesn’t want a Sunday kind of love…
> 
> The second song is just another childhood favourite that I always thought would be nice to include, but never thought it might actually fit in the VM ‘verse. Richard Marx and Donna Lewis’ Right Here Waiting from the Anastasia soundtrack.


	11. Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well! And not suffering from any type of cabin fever if you are under some kind of quarantine/lockdown measures. I’m a big enough introvert that I genuinely think I’m made for staying at home at all times. Unfortunately, I’m just not very productive during this period at all.

Scott is slowly roused by the caress of delicate fingers eagerly exploring the ridged planes of his torso, the sinews of his forearms… Still drowsy, he feels soft lips grazing his cheekbones, his jawline and then tracing down the line of his throat to his collarbone. 

Prickles of consciousness is seeping into his mind, but Scott tries to resist and wave it back. He hasn’t had such an extensive, evocative dream about Tessa in ages, and he wants to grasp onto it for as long as he can. Before morning comes and drives it all away. 

He’s well aware that waking up is the hardest part and if he can just  _ stay _ in this fantasy dream, he’ll be  _ safe. _ That’s why he wrote that song of his, because there’s nothing worse than dreaming with a broken heart… and waking up to find her gone.

He can hear the sound of wet open mouth kisses on his bare skin. And then there’s the scent of vanilla and rose lingering in the air, filling his lungs, and arousing him further. 

It’s only when those adventurous fingers start venturing lower, that Scott’s consciousness starts to comprehend that these sensations are happening  _ outside _ of his slumber. 

His eyes blink open rapidly, trying to fight off the sleep. 

And to his utter shock and wonderment, Tessa is really here. In bed with him. 

She isn’t a figment of his imagination and is instead unabashedly laying her claim over his body with her clever lips and fingers.

A strangled noise comes out of his strained throat. And when Tessa looks up to capture his gaze with those sparkling, teasing green eyes,  _ all _ the memories from last night flood his brain. 

The stilted meeting with her parents at the ballet fundraiser; his realisation that he didn’t want them to take things slow any more; and then about a thousand pornagraphic images of their activities afterwards. 

Perhaps it was the relief of finally escaping her parents, or maybe it was just his inability to contain his anticipation for the night... but Scott made his intentions to Tessa very clear on the drive back. Which led to a near accident with a lamppost somewhere along Main Street, when she had dropped her palm really high on his thigh and squeezed. He let out a stream of colourful yelps but thankfully managed to swerve in time to avoid a crash. 

Sadly, but for their own continued safety, he then had to force her to keep her hands to herself. 

He didn’t resist on the lift ride up from the car park though. It had turned extra steamy once they left the car and by the time they exited the lift on the floor of her apartment, half the buttons of his shirt were already open and the bottom of Tessa’s dress was hiked up to an extremely indecent length. 

They had tumbled enthusiastically through her doorway and they hadn’t stopped their whirlwind lovemaking on as many surfaces as they could in her apartment, until it was the wee small hours of the morning, and they were too exhausted. 

No wonder Scott was feeling so languid and boneless. And why he had slept so deeply that he was momentarily so befuddled this morning. 

Happiness blooms in his chest at how lucky he’s been, and instinctively he reaches out to tangle his fingers in her hair, and crush his mouth against hers.

Now that he’s properly awake, his libido has just shifted automatically to the highest gear. 

It is a long time before they finally do leave the bed.

*

It’s only after hunger for food eventually drives them out to her kitchen for sustenance, and Scott quickly cooks them some bacon and eggs to scoff down, that Tessa asks him about what happened that morning.

“Did I push too quickly?” Tessa says quietly as she tucks herself under his right arm and they laze, cuddled together on her sofa. “I feel like I might have crossed some boundaries when you were still asleep. Because you looked so astonished this morning.”

“No,  _ no!”  _ Scott responds, pressing kisses on her hairline. “I was just confused. Just for a moment I didn’t expect to actually see you with me, so I thought I was hallucinating again or something.”

“Hallucinating again?” She whispers faintly. Peering up at him, she twists her body so that she can raise a palm to cup his cheek. 

Scott immediately realises the slip he made. “I… I used to dream a lot after we broke up. So for a second or two, when I awoke I thought maybe...” He tries to explain all flustered. 

“You thought you were still dreaming? I… never really asked before, but is that the genesis of ‘Dreaming with A Broken Heart’?” Tessa asks sorrowfully.

He nods slowly. This wasn’t exactly something he ever wanted to confess to Tessa. But he’s recently learned that communication is so,  _ so _ important for them both. And he can’t demur now and try to hide any of these facts from her.

“I’m so sorry, Scott.” Tessa mumbles into his t-shirt, her eyes downcast and wet. 

Scott quickly gathers her up even tighter in his arms. “It doesn’t really matter any more, T! It was a momentary lapse of confusion. And perhaps there will be more times in the future, where we both say or do things that harken back to our past and unhappier times. But I promise you it doesn’t matter. Not when we are together now...”

He trails off and starts gently stroking her hair, and it takes another few minutes before he starts speaking again.

“And hey! I think we should celebrate the fact that last night went rather well with your parents!”

“You think it went  _ well?” _

“Well… maybe the correct term is that it didn’t go as badly as it could have. I totally thought they were going to hate me, and instead I think they just dislike me?” Scott says teasingly, hoping to elicit a smile from Tessa. “Your dad seems more indifferent though? And he did say he wanted to talk to me more about how investments are supposed to work in the music industry.”

“My parents are always like that. With all of us. But the next time they are in town, I want to introduce my brothers to you. I know you’ll like them, and they’ll like you too. Kevin is as crazy about sports as you are, and you’ll probably bond way too much.” Tessa replies, the small smile Scott hoping for appearing on her face.

“I’ll be glad to.” Scott grins. “I’m not sure how I do with older brothers in general. But I have a couple myself and managed to survive till now.”

He feels Tessa stiffen in his embrace. Then she raises herself up, leaning an elbow on the back of the sofa to say tentatively, “Do you think your brothers will like me?”

Scott laughs. “Of course! They’ll think you’re too good for me!”

“Then… then how come you haven’t introduced me to them yet? Do you not want us to meet?” Tessa blurts out quickly. 

Scott furrows his brow at her solemn tone and pained expression. “Of course not! I just wasn’t sure if you would want to visit Ilderton or not. We were still taking it slow...”

“And because I had been reluctant to before, right?” She mumbles dejectedly.

Scott presses his lips against her hair in a gentle kiss, and then he leans forward so that their two foreheads are touching. “Partly yes. But that was when we were taking things slow. And now I can’t wait to introduce you to them. Even though I know very well my brothers will spend the entire time teasing me.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. In fact, I just hadn’t gotten round to asking you yet… because you know I’m going on tour soon right?” 

Tessa nods slowly. Scott is leaving on his first big solo North American tour in a few weeks, and they both hadn’t really talked about it yet. Neither wanting to acknowledge how he’ll be gone for around three months. “Well, I just learned my family wants to throw a farewell barbecue the weekend before I depart. I would love it if you came with me. Please say you will?” 

“Of course!” Tessa replies simply. “I really want to meet your family.”

There is a gleam of eagerness in her eyes that she is trying to tamper down. And Scott realises again how much it must have bothered her that he needed to go slow before. 

He vows to never make her uncertain about his feelings again. 

===== 

The journey from Toronto to Ilderton is pretty, especially when they drive through the countryside. They had stopped by a Tim Hortons just before they left Toronto, and Tessa is slowly making her way through the timbits they bought, deliberately choosing all the various chocolate flavoured ones. She knows from the small chuckle beside her, that Scott has noticed her selections.

“How often have you been able to visit your family in Ilderton?” she asks as she sips her latte. 

“I try and go back every few months or so. It used to be more difficult because I had my regular weekly gigs booked, and I would try and arrange to have a few days blocked off. It’s usually easier now, but it can vary too depending on what’s happening. I recall Mom used to call quite often when I was performing in Europe. I have no doubt she’ll call often on this tour too.” 

He glances quickly at her, before looking away. And Tessa knows he probably hadn’t intended to bring up the tour again, especially when he’s departing in a few short days. She and Scott had spent the last few weeks trying their best to ignore how they were about to be parted. Especially considering how their reunion is still so new. Thus far, Scott has only mentioned how he was reserving special tickets for her, Jordan and all their friends when the tour came to Toronto.

“I hope you don’t mind if I call you very often as well,” she says quietly as she reaches out to thread her fingers through his. Perhaps it’s a little dangerous when Scott should have both hands on the wheel. But the road is straight and relatively empty, and she appreciates the comfort it brings.

“Please do.  _ Every day _ if you want to. Even multiple times.” 

Scott keeps sneaking more peeks at her, whilst also trying to focus on the road. “In fact, if you are free, you can come join me anywhere you want to. New York, California, Vancouver…  _ anywhere. _ We’ll be travelling on buses all the time, but the organisers said we should have hotel rooms booked in most cities.” 

“It’s your first big solo tour! I’m sure you’ll want to savour it properly and not have a girlfriend tagging along everywhere.”

“I’ll bring you everywhere with me if I could.” Scott replies eagerly. “But I know you have your work here. And honestly, the grind of touring can be hard, particularly over a sustained period. But it can be fun too, especially if you just pop in and out. So whenever you want to or are able to, I’ll be so glad and grateful if you could come.”

“I would love to.”

They exchange shy, happy smiles and spend the rest of the drive making up plans for when she could come join him on the tour. They talk about how she will fly out when his tour reaches Vancouver and Calgary because she doesn’t want to wait until her brothers and their families come visit Toronto, to introduce Scott to them. They also discuss how she might be able to join him on his day off in New Orleans, where Scott wants to bring her to all the best jazz clubs in town. 

Absorbed in their conversation, it doesn’t take too long before they reach Ilderton. Where Tessa looks around curiously, keen to take in this small town that Scott has been so fond of in his recollections. Scott helps by pointing out the few main sights in town, such as the King Edward Pub where he had performed back when he was too young to even drink, and the variety store the Moir boys used to buy their ice cream from after hockey practice. 

Tessa finds herself also grinning at the banner that was erected on the side of their town hall, declaring Ilderton the home of Scott Moir.

“When did they decide to hang up the banner?” She asks in delight.

“I think it was just after my first number one single? The mayor of Middlesex wanted to commemorate it by naming a day after me. And Ilderton, led by my mother and aunt, jumped onto it with their own celebration.” Scott replies sheepishly.

“Really?!”

“It was a relatively small thing since it was just a song. But the town’s been really supportive and I hear from my mother that there’s talk of maybe doing a plaque or board thing just outside the entrance to the town.” 

“Everyone must be really proud!” 

“Yeah… I think my parents enjoy it much more than me actually. It’s a great town and I love it. However, it can be awkward though. It’s always been a small community, so sometimes people recognise one another, especially on sight. But the last few times I visited, practically  _ everyone _ had recognised me. It was a bit weird.”

“People recognise you all the time now!” Tessa laughs. “Like those two teenage girls who came up to you when we were grabbing our coffee at Tim Hortons!”

“Yeah maybe.” Scott says, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I don’t really expect it in Ilderton, you know?”

Tessa has to hide a chuckle. It still amazes her how the extroverted Scott can be so uncomfortable with his fame. He’s such a showman on stage that he practically laps up the spotlight and attention, and instinctively draws everyone in the audience into his orbit.

However when he has to socialise in the real world, especially for the purposes of his career, he can seem rather shy instead. The quieter, almost reserved Scott is still charming of course, as that seems rather innate to him. But it’s such a drastic change from the outgoing personality who has been praised so often for his ability to command the stage.  _ [Note: Tessa adores the many sides of Scott. She’s particularly gleeful about how only she gets to see his sweet, romantic side out on full force.]  _

Tessa has wondered what side of Scott comes out when he’s in Ilderton. When he’s surrounded by his beloved family, and yet somehow on display to the town that watched him grow up. And as they pull into the driveway of his childhood home, she discovers it pretty quickly.

“Uncle Scotty!” The yells come as several young children playing in the front yard rush forward towards him as soon as he gets out of the car. 

“Kiddos!” He exclaims back as a small boy leaps to his arms, while another clings to his right leg. Then a cacophony of noise explodes as they all try to speak to Scott at the same time. 

A man with similar features to Scott (which leads Tessa to deduce he is one of Scott’s older brothers) frowns deeply, and tries to quieten them down. But they don’t really, until an older woman opens the front door and announces loudly that the cupcakes are ready. Most of the children proceed to stampede their way into the house, leaving Tessa and Scott still on the driveway with only two kids. The one Scott is holding onto (which Tessa will soon learn is a clingy Cruz who adores his Uncle Scott), and the tallest girl of the rowdy bunch, Scott’s oldest niece, Charlotte. _ _

_ [Note: Charlotte will spend the rest of the day attempting to discreetly follow Tessa around. Tessa will eventually learn from the girl’s mother that this is partly because Charlotte thinks Tessa is extremely pretty. However, the stalking is very specific to Charlotte’s fascination with the intricate braids Tessa had done to her long hair to stay cool in the late-summer heat. Tessa will later teach Charlotte how to do the same braid, as they sit on the floor of the Moir’s living room, eating chocolate.]  _

Scott also introduces Tessa to his older brother Charlie and his mother Alma. And then Tessa is completely swept away by the welcoming tidal force that is Alma, the Moirs and their friends. The house is bustling with activity from easily over thirty people milling around, either in the house or out in the backyard where extra seating and tables have been set up. 

After taking Tessa through the house to meet everyone, Scott is quickly pulled away by various people who want to catch up with him. Leaving Tessa with Alma and her twin sister, Carol, who are now proceeding to pile as much food as they can onto her plate.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sheri, a cousin of Scott's, says inclining her head towards Tessa’s overflowing plate as well as to Alma and Carol. “Mom and Aunt Alma can’t help being overly generous. They think it’s their duty to overfeed everyone, but they don’t mind it if you can’t finish the food.” 

“That’s good to hear because this would be quite impossible.”

“So how exactly did you and Scott meet?” Sheri asks curiously as she bounces a toddler on her knee. “I think Scott shared you dated previously but only recently got back together?”

“Yes, it was at an event he was playing at. And he definitely made an impression.” Tessa smiles in remembrance. “He told me afterwards he was trying to show off to me. But it definitely worked. And when he asked if I wanted to grab tacos at a nearby food truck after, I leapt at the chance.”

Sheri laughs. “Scott was always more charming than he realised himself to be. Even though he used to look about twelve until maybe he was eighteen, he was still able to have a dating life, which was quite the achievement!”

“I always thought the talent helped.” Leanne, Sheri’s sister, interjects with a smirk.”Girls always like a musician, don’t they? Especially when they are good, and he was good even back then.”

“Well, I never realised I had a thing for singers or musicians till I met Scott.” Tessa replies with a grin. 

“Totally understandable.” Sheri laughs again. “The ones I recall from high school were unwashed, moody, and tried way too hard to be bad boys. Thankfully, Scott never went that route or I’m sure we would all have smacked him!”

“What was he like then?” Tessa asks eagerly. “Scott said he didn't use to sing that much back then.”

“Actually, that’s true. He was more interested in sports and practice. Hockey and baseball took most of his time, and only at the side he would get a few gigs in school or at the pub in town.” Leanne says. “But he did it more for fun than anything. None of us knew it would grow into this!”

Tessa finds herself enjoying her time at the Moirs greatly. They are a fun, loud, exuberant bunch, and such a contrast from her own more reserved family. Scott’s sister-in-laws and cousins in particular, were a chatty group who happily included her in all their conversations. While his parents, uncles and aunts, all seemed to welcome her with open arms, unreservedly bringing her into their embrace. 

The only people deviating from this are Scott’s two older brothers, who Tessa strongly suspects know more about her background with Scott than anyone else in the family. 

Unlike the rest of the family who have gradually sought out her company through the afternoon and now evening, the two of them have very noticeably avoided her. At first, she thought they were busy or just anxious to spend what limited time they had with Scott. 

However, eventually she’s become more certain of the wariness she has noticed emanating from Danny. As for Charlie, it is increasingly apparent that there is restrained resentment and anger behind his clenched smile and his reluctance to speak with her. 

Tessa surmises they will try and avoid her all night if they can. So finally she decides that  _ she _ needs to make the first move. She finds them both around a slight distance away from where the fire that’s been built up in the backyard, and plonks herself next to them. 

“Hi, I haven’t really had the chance to speak with either of you today.”

“If only we could remain so lucky.” She hears Charlie mutter under his breath, as Danny elbows him in the arm. 

There’s a lingering pause as the fire crackles nearby, and realising neither brother intends to say anything more, Tessa continues, “I guess you know about what happened between me and Scott, and I just want you to know that it’s all in the past... I... I don’t intend to hurt him again.” She finds herself trembling slightly as she tries to get the last words out without faltering. It’s suddenly very important to her that Scott’s brothers understand this.

Charlie makes a scoffing noise, while Danny says, “Perhaps. But surely you must understand why we don’t quite trust you at your word. You stomped on his heart once… and there’s no guarantee that you won’t do it again.”

“Yes. All I can say is I am fully aware of how badly I behaved. And that Scott knows how much I’ve regretted it all. I assume from how nicely your whole family is treating me. They are less aware of my past with Scott?”

“Most everyone here, except maybe the children, know you inspired the songs. But I doubt anyone knows the details. Scott has always been the type to internalise things and then put his feelings directly into his music. But I guess it’s not too hard to read between the lyrics…” Danny replies, grim-faced. “We also know a little more because Charlie here sent Scott home once when he was drunk. Scott probably doesn’t even know he spilled anything to him.”

“He was blind drunk and completely heartbroken!” Charlie throws out, almost biting each word. “And I got a really good idea of the rich girl who decided she wanted to date him for kicks and was going to discard him once she got bored. I guess your family got involved a little earlier than you expected, but at least it saved Scott from more heartache if things had lasted longer… So how long are you planning to string Scott along now?”

_ “No! _ It’s not like that at all.” Tessa says pleadingly, feeling the flush of shame burn through her body. And yet grateful that her voice is faint, because she doesn’t want anyone else at the gathering to overhear them. “I was a fool back then, and I quickly learned what I lost.” 

“And what about your family?” Charlie continues sharply. “Is Scott more acceptable now that he has some success? Because no matter what, we are all small-town folk here. Scott’s going to continue to soar because of his talent. But us Moirs still come from a rural farming community. We are nothing like your family.” 

“My parents are not a concern.” Tessa replies resolutely. “And Scott and my sister have met, and get along quite well. In fact, we-”

“What’s going on here?” Scott appears from the shadows, with a furrow on his brow.

“Well, we are asking your girlfriend if she’s planning on breaking your heart again.” Charlie says pointedly.

“Charlie!” Both Danny and Scott burst out. Danny with mild reproof, and Scott with astonishment. Tessa remains silent, unsure what to say in this situation. 

“Come on! You can’t blame us for wondering? You were a complete  _ wreck _ the last time.” Charlie says, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Yes. But I’ve forgiven her and moved on. So should you.” Scott states indignantly. Then he turns to scan Tessa’s expression intently in the firelight. “Let’s go, Tessa. We don’t have to stay. We just have to say our goodbyes and drive back to Toronto.”

“It’s alright, Scott.” Tessa places her hand gently on Scott’s arm to stop him from tugging her away. “Your brothers have legitimate concerns and I was just explaining to them how enamored I am with you. They should know how I’m in this relationship a thousand percent!”

Scott gives her a tender smile as he draws her in closer to him. And they have a little silent conversation: Scott asking if she’s really alright; while Tessa gives him reassurance that she wants to stay on.

“Oh jeez! Have you ever seen such disgusting lovesick looks before?” Danny’s voice chimes in with a chuckle.

“Nope!” Charlie replies. “It really is embarrassing. He’s totally going to write more sappy songs right?”

Tessa and Scott turn to see his two brothers, smirking at them as they lean against one another. No more hostility in sight. Tessa is taken aback at first, and then she recalls how her oldest brother Casey is the same way. Able to drop certain topics and just move on like nothing has happened.

“Yup, at least it’s the mushy stuff that’s going to do well on the charts.”

“Good for him. But if it plays every few hours at the fire station again, I’m going to scream bloody murder. I think we are the ones that should leave, before they start sucking face and traumatising any of the kids out here.” 

Scott just rolls his eyes at his brothers, as the two of them fall over each other laughing in unbridled amusement. Tessa can immediately envision how this same dynamic must have played out thousands of times between the siblings. No doubt, Danny and Charlie have always found it entertaining to tease their little brother, and the pop star career must have provided even more fodder for them to needle him.

Just then, Joe comes by and all three brothers unconsciously straighten up. As if not wanting their father to know what shenanigans they have all been up to. 

“Scott, your mother brought down your old guitar and we were hoping maybe you could sing us a few songs?”

“Not one of your own songs though.”Charlie interjects facetiously. “You’re already going to sing them every night for your tour, and as mentioned, we’ve been sick of your material for ages!”

The three brothers continue to rib each other as they make their way back to where the large group has been gathering around. A glance from Tessa to Joe, shows the older man shaking his head in resignation as his sons roughhouse just the few steps it takes them to get closer to the house. As they get closer, people milling around immediately shout out song requests to Scott. It seems everyone knows Scott is about to perform.

From what Tessa gathers, Scott is always expected to provide entertainment at these things. Ever since he was ten and picked up Danny’s guitar (Danny had bought it thinking he could impress some girl, but never got round to learning more than a few basic chords), the family has gotten used to Scott strumming away in the background of family events. He gradually got convinced to sing along with his guitar though, and hasn’t looked back since.

Scott grabs the old battered guitar leaning against the porch rail, and then ensuring that Tessa is seated right next to him, he starts fulfilling the group’s requests. He begins with The Tragically Hip (Bobcaygeon), then the Eagles (Hotel California), then moves to some John Mellencamp (Jack & Diane), and even some Justin Bieber (Sorry).

He’s just finished Mr Big (To Be With You), where he had led everyone through the rousing chorus of:

_ I'm the one who wants to be with you  _

_ Deep inside I hope you feel it too  _

_ Waited on a line of greens and blues  _

_ Just to be the next to be with you _

When Scott ignores the request from Sheri for some Garth Brooks next. 

Instead, Scott deliberately slants his body towards Tessa, and starts strumming the opening chords of another song. One that Tessa recognises immediately as belonging to another famous singer, who is not Garth Brooks.

It’s quite clear though, that Scott is directing this new song to Tessa. 

_ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin? _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you _

Scott only has to start crooning the first line of this simple and heartfelt song, and Tessa finds herself melting. There’s no doubt that his voice has a tremendous effect on her body, making her limbs feel loose and stirring something low in her gut. She can feel herself blushing as well, and just hopes it’s dark enough that people can’t see what a gooey mess she is at the sound of Scott’s voice. 

The simplicity of the lyrics also hits her straight in the heart. She knows it’s partly directed at his brothers, who understandably have been advising him to be cautious with her. But she knows the song is also Scott’s own way of declaring to everyone, including Tessa, exactly what he feels for her.

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

He pauses here, between the verses and gazes soulfully into her eyes. 

And Tessa can feel herself carried away, like the river which flows to the sea, mentioned in the chorus. His voice is soothing and reassuring, reaffirming what she herself has always known as well. 

That their love is meant to be.

_ So take my hand _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

When the song ends, Tessa can’t help herself. She leans over to kiss Scott deeply. Without a care, that his entire family is watching.

*****

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you are all familiar with this Elvis classic and I know it’s cliché. But I had in mind the lovely acoustic version from Kina Grannis. Also known as the version from the wedding in Crazy Rich Asians. So imagine a male version sung by Scott, if possible. Gorgeous, isn’t it? And at least it isn’t set in a wedding scene?
> 
> And ooh… I didn’t realise Charlie (and Danny) would get so hostile at the barbecue. I guess it seemed as if Tessa would have gotten off too easily if the entire Moir family embraced her. But they are also the chill types to let go fairly easily and not press things too much, so it all sort of works out!


	12. Someone Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s on tour... Anyone want to guess what both Tessa and Scott are like during this period? =P

Lying in bed, Tessa checks the clock on her bedside table again, and sighs when she sees that it’s still not time for Scott to make his call. 

It’s been about three weeks since he started his tour, and Tessa  _ misses _ him. After spending almost all their days together in Toronto and being deliriously happy at finally being reunited, it’s definitely been difficult for them to be parted now. 

They try to arrange calls and they text as much as they can, but honestly, it’s sometimes like playing an inefficient game of phone tag. Especially since it’s hard to sync up their schedules when there’s currently a three hour time difference between them.

Moreover on show days, it’s almost impossible for them to catch one another. He has to get to the venue early to rehearse and do his technical sound check, and because his concerts do not end till at least 11pm, Scott’s only able to return back to the privacy of the bus or a hotel room past midnight! Which is way too late for Tessa to even contemplate staying up for a goodnight chat (she did try once over the weekend, but Scott quickly shooed her off to sleep when she almost face planted into the laptop screen).

Today is a travel day though, and so they’ve finally been able to arrange a time for a proper video call after almost three days of back-to-back performances from Scott. He had just performed in San Francisco, and the tour was making its way up north towards Vancouver, where in about a week she and Casey’s family would be in the audience watching him.

Just then, the call comes through from Scott, and Tessa fairly leaps to accept it. 

“Hi Scott!”

“Hi T!” The enthusiastic greeting rings out of her laptop, and Tessa grins as she takes in that handsome face of his. Scott looks a little rumpled and his hair is still wet, so she can tell he’s fresh out of the shower. And when she checks her little bed stand clock again, she realises he’s called about 7 minutes earlier than he’s supposed to. 

Seems like she’s not the only one who’s eager for their call.

She grabs another pillow to rest on, as she brings the laptop closer to her. Her calendar (where his tour schedule has been carefully included) indicates that Scott and the tour will be on the road through the night, and she can see that he’s in his little bunk room/bed at the back of his bus. 

“How was your studio session today?” she asks, trying to ignore the shadows of moving scenery coming from the window behind him. Instead of a concert, Scott had been scheduled for a studio session today to continue work on his album. He claims he’s been quite inspired on the road thus far, and Kurt Browning, his A&R rep at the label, has carefully arranged time for him to record and work on new songs after a morning filled with interviews for publicity. 

“Good! We recorded a few things and I’ll probably be debuting them slowly on the tour and seeing how audiences react to it. We might even put them on the album depending on how they are received... we’re not very sure yet.”

“Really?! Ok, I wanna hear them!” Tessa exclaims excitedly. 

Even though Scott started work on his new album a few months ago, he’s been fairly quiet about all of it. She knows part of the reason for the intense secrecy is because of the label. Music from Scott Moir is very valuable right now, and the record company is safeguarding their/his IP from being leaked. However, the other part is because Scott has always been slightly insecure about his own music. Tessa can clearly recall how he always shied away from performing his original material at gigs because he always assumes people would rather listen to him perform covers. As a perfectionist, he also dislikes performing anything new until he thinks it’s good and ready. Scott has told her before that he has been tinkering with some of his songs for years! So despite hearing bits and pieces of many different songs he’s been working on, Tessa’s not actually heard a single “completed” song for the new album. 

“No!” Scott replies with a teasing grin. “I prefer to sing to you live. How about this? I’ll debut one of them in Vancouver!”

Tessa gasps, feeling cheated. “But you should practise your songs before you debut them, and I’m here already!”

“Nah, it should be for a special occasion.” And he gives her a suggestive smile, that makes Tessa think about all the various ways Vancouver will be special to them.

Scott’s brow furrows as he peers closely into the screen of his own laptop. “What are you wearing? Is that mine? My t-shirt?”

With her own returning grin, Tessa pans the laptop down her body, so that Scott can clearly see how she’s wearing one of his black t-shirts which has Canada and a huge maple leaf blazoned across the chest. As she allows the camera to travel down to her cute Victoria Secret’s panties and bare legs on her bed, Scott groans loudly. “You’re killing me here, T!”

“Well, you started it by teasing me about a new song!” Tessa retorts sassily. She can hear the loud thud Scott’s head makes as it falls back onto his pillow.

“That is not even in the same league and you know it! Ok, let’s change the topic before I spontaneously combust!” says Scott, sounding a little muffled from that pillow and the arm he had thrown over to cover his eyes. “How was your day today? You had that important board meeting, and dinner with Jordan?”

“The board meeting went well. I secured all the funding I required. But dinner with Jordan was much more complicated. She had a fight with Damian and so it was a very man-hating session. Just wanted to let you know that in the spirit of sisterly solidarity, I had to throw you in front of the bus a bit!” Tessa announces blithely.

“Wait  _ what? _ I’ve been a great boyfriend! I literally just wrote you a song! More than one song! Nice, romantic love songs that should count towards being a great boyfriend!” 

“Which you are withholding from me! And anyway I didn’t know about these songs during dinner.” Tessa giggles at the look of outrage on Scott’s face. “Also you can’t expect me to gush about you when Jordan needs my support.”

“Fine. Whatever Jordan needs. Trash me away.” Scott grumbles.

“It’s not like there’s much I can complain about anyway,” Tessa soothes him. “Just the fact that I miss you so much when you are travelling. And that your tour has barely started and is already so successful that your label just added another month of international legs!” 

“Sorry T,” Scott’s mouth turns downward in a sad pout.

“It’s alright. You did warn me about it. And I really am happy the tour is doing so well.”

“We are going all over. To like France, and Japan, and Australia. You could join me again at any of the stops!” Scott asks hopefully. “And I thought… I thought after that… we could go on a proper vacation together?” 

“Yeah, I’d love that!” Tessa replies softly but filled with enthusiasm. “Where are you thinking?”

“Anywhere with a private beach?” Scott answers with a cheeky smirk. His expression grows more thoughtful. “But no... I don’t really care where I go as long as I’m with you. We could go somewhere quiet or a vibrant big city. We could just laze around the beach, or go and explore some European town filled with culture and history. Wherever you like.”

Honestly, Tessa doesn’t really care either. She would be happy to have a staycation with him in Toronto. Just the two of them with no outside obligations interrupting their time together. They spend almost half an hour discussing possibilities before the conversation drifts back to the eagerly anticipated Vancouver reunion.

Tessa plans to fly in a day earlier so that she can spend some time with her family, before the procession of buses from Scott’s tour arrive in the city. And although Scott has a busy schedule, including radio and tv engagements in Vancouver, Joannie has said she’ll arrange it so that Tessa and Scott will still have ample time together. Joannie even promises that Scott will be able to escape technical checks early so that he can have a proper dinner with Tessa and her brother’s family at a nearby restaurant, instead of relying on a hurried meal from catering before the show starts.

“Will there be enough time though?” Tessa worries. Thinking about how crowded the area around Rogers Arena can get whenever there is a concert there. 

“Plenty!” Scott replies reassuringly. “And at worse, I’ll let Tanith know she might have to cover for me and perform a few more songs than she expects.”

Oh yes, Tanith Belbin. The blonde is Scott’s opening act and has been traveling with him on all the tour stops thus far. She even sings a duet or two with Scott each night, which Tessa understands is quite popular with the audience.

Tanith had been a teenage pop star, who garnered a few top 10, top 20 hits in the early 2000s. When the pop-princess phase (ala Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera) died, Tanith struggled a little but eventually transitioned to a more mature sound that was a good compliment to Scott’s music. Apparently she’s signed to the same record label as him and is also managed by Kurt, so it was not too surprising that Tanith ended up with the opening gig for Scott’s tour.

Having sometimes delved into the depths of Scott’s fandom on social media though, Tessa is aware that there is a small but ardent and growing segment of his fans who think Scott and Tanith would make a really cute couple. Especially when one considers how his dark good looks complement and set off her fair beauty so wonderfully. And of course, it’s hard to ignore their perfect harmonies during those duets... 

While Tessa does feel secure about Scott’s love for her, she can’t help being a little envious that Tanith gets to spend so much time with Scott and gets to croon love songs with him almost every night.

She also has her foolish moments when she sometimes gets rather insecure of how pretty the blonde is. Tessa’s older brother Kevin used to have quite a massive crush on Tanith back in the day… and while Tanith might be a few years older than Scott, there’s no denying that she’s gotten even more gorgeous with age. So Tessa’s irrational side does pop up now and then, wondering whether Scott has noticed her indubitable loveliness as he sings with Tanith each night.

It's ridiculous how the longer she is apart from Scott, the more such absurd thoughts wander through her mind. In some ways, it’s a good reminder why she shouldn’t allow herself to get too influenced by what’s being said on social media. But it has been hard these last few weeks. Maybe once they get more used to Scott’s tour schedule though, and he starts travelling to a closer time zone to Toronto, things will get better…

“I can’t wait for Vancouver.” Scott sighs loudly. Echoing Tessa’s exact same thoughts. “And I’m so happy you are going to join me for a few days. I’m sure you’re going to dislike the bus and find it bizarre, but I’m too selfish to care!”

===== 

Scott finds himself pacing up and down the bus as they roll closer and closer to Vancouver. While his heart is all aflutter with excitement at the thought of seeing Tessa in the flesh after almost a month on the road, he also feels a little sick in his stomach. 

It’s all because of that darn song he promised to sing to Tessa this evening.

Just the thought of it, is feeling him with dread. 

Although he’s written all these songs about Tessa in his first album, they were post break-up. So Scott hadn’t even contemplated the possibility that Tessa might eventually listen to them. After all, in his wildest dreams he never thought the album would be this successful, and that he might get serious enough airplay that Tessa would come to hear them. 

When people interviewing him started to ask about the woman in his album though, Scott did recognise how awkward it might be if Tessa’s identity was revealed. So he kept quiet and thankfully it never leaked out. Turns out the secretive nature of their short-lived relationship had its advantages. 

By the time he met Tessa again, the album had been out for a while. So it was a done deal. And there was nothing really to say about the songs. 

Then when they finally got together, Tessa and Scott did talk a little about how their break-up inspired his music, and how he ended up writing songs like Dreaming With A Broken Heart and Someone You Loved. However truthfully, their focus currently has very much been centered on their present and future. Not so much their past.

So it wasn’t until he woke up this morning, and realised he would be singing one of his new songs to her (in front of tens of thousands of people), that Scott suddenly wished he took her up on the offer to sing it to her over video call first. 

What if she disliked it? Or found it cheesy? Or just thought it wasn’t very good?

All at once, Scott is second-guessing this whole plan to slowly debut all his new songs to Tessa whenever she comes to visit him on tour. His sentimental side had believed it very romantic when he first thought of the idea. To have something special saved up in the setlist and privately dedicated just to her when she came to visit. 

But now his doubts are all coming to the forefront.  _ What was he thinking?!  _

With a soft moan of exasperation with himself, Scott flings himself down onto the couch. If he’s going to pull the song or change his set list tonight, he needs to figure it out swiftly. He does have a few new songs, so maybe-

“What’s the matter, kid?” Paul, his tour bus driver says from behind the wheel. “You’ve been rather antsy the last hour or so.”

“Oh sorry about that Paul,” Scott replies, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “I’m just trying to decide which new song to debut in concert tonight. Um, my girlfriend is attending for the first time. And let’s just say I’ve decided to suddenly have stage fright about it.”

The older man chuckles genially. “If you are talking about those songs you’ve been practicing on the bus recently, I personally think they are all great. If I could sing, and I sang any of them to my wife, let’s just say I’ll have a very happy life!” 

“Thanks Paul!” Scott says gratefully. “It’s just…  _ important, _ you know?  _ She’s _ important.”

“I’m sure your girl realises it, and I think she’ll be happy with any of your songs. Any of them you wrote specifically for her?”

“They’re all about her!” Scott laughs. “I find with songwriting, sometimes you have to make it more personal, and other times you depersonalise it a little, so that the audiences can relate to it better. But I’m pretty certain my next album will be entirely filled with songs, inspired by or created specifically for her.” 

“Well then, how can any choice be wrong? But given we’ve been touring for awhile, you should pick the one that best suits the occasion. Any of them about being on the road?”

Scott pauses to rifle through the file cabinet of songs in his head, checking what all the new lyrics are, which has been discarded, and which are still not quite ready. Then he smiles. “I think I’ve got a good one.”

=====

_ Are the stars out tonight _

_ I don't know if it's cloudy or bright _

_ I only have eyes for you dear _

_ The moon may be high _

_ But I can't see a thing in the sky _

_ I only have eyes for you _

_ I don't know if we're in a garden _

_ Or on a crowded avenue _

_ You are here _

_ And so am I _

_ Maybe millions of people go by _

_ But they all disappear from view _

_ And I only have eyes for you _

“That’s a very nice cover! A real classic!” Megan, Tessa’s sister-in-law exclaims as thousands of screaming fans surrounding them cheer the end of Scott’s song on stage. 

“He’s really good,” Casey, Tessa’s oldest brother nods as he glances around the arena and the full house of fans. “The audience is loving the show. Although I was right when I thought there were going to be a lot of ballads, he still has a lot of fun uptempo stuff too. And I love the big band stuff like this one he throws in.

“And he’s very personable on stage,” his wife adds.” Lots of artists don’t even bother to really interact with their fans, and he’s up there talking to the crowd like we’re his friends.”

Tessa has to agree. They are midway through Scott’s concert, and for the first time, Tessa is fully immersed in what it’s like to be a fan watching Scott perform. She’s seen him work a stage before, but nothing on this scale. And he’s brilliant! So,  _ so _ brilliant at it!

It’s been a wonderful day thus far. Reuniting with Scott in the backstage area of the Rogers Arena was not the most ideal, given that Tessa had her brother, sister-in-law and young niece in tow. Tessa could feel the restraint in Scott’s greeting kiss, and she too, had to work hard to keep it PG appropriate for Poppy’s underaged eyes. However, as an introduction to more Virtues, they all got on together well. Casey was intrigued to see what happens behind the scenes of a concert set-up, while Megan clearly found Scott as boyishly charming as Tessa did. 

He was the biggest hit with Poppy though. Tessa knew Scott was good with children, having seen him with his troop of nephews and nieces, but she had not realised how much her niece would delight in his company. By the time dinner was over and Megan’s parents had come to pick their granddaughter up for a sleepover at their place, Poppy was extremely reluctant to part with her new friend. Tessa and Scott had to solemnly promise her that he would come visit the next time he was in Vancouver.

She didn’t think it possible, but it definitely made Tessa fall in love with Scott even more. To see him so patient with the enthusiastic little girl who demanded so much of his attention. 

“I must say it looks as if he selected I Only Have Eyes for You specially tonight? From the loud and excited conversation I overheard from the group of girls beside me, he’s never done the song before during this tour?” Megan asks with a teasing smirk. Then leaning forward to speak more softly to Tessa. “Because even in this crowd, it looks like he is singing it directly at you.” 

Tessa flushes.  _ Again. _

In fact, she’s been blushing a whole lot tonight. Particularly since Megan is right. Every time Scott seems to glance around to their section of seats, he somehow manages to catch her eyes in the crowded audience. 

It pretty much results in Tessa reacting in two ways. Swooning, and getting all hot and bothered. Which is the last thing she wants, when she is seated next to her big brother!

It turns out it’s the last thing Casey wants either. 

“I like Scott. And dinner with him earlier went pretty well... But I have mixed feelings about this concert actually.” Casey declares in a low voice to the two of them. “The songs are good and all, but I’m not sure I want to know how much of a heartbreaker you were before. It’s very disconcerting!”

“Casey!” The back of Tessa’s hand automatically raises to smack her older brother in his chest, but clearly there is too little force behind it because he doesn’t even flinch. 

“I mean jeez… you clearly did a number on him!” Casey shrugs with a smirk. “And like everyone who has suffered from heartbreak before, I feel a whole lot of sympathy for him. Which I shouldn’t for anyone dating my little sister! So this is really messing me up!”

“Not all the songs Scott wrote are about heartbreak!” Megan says, Tessa’s wonderful sister-in-law stepping in with a frown at her husband. “Plus, I want to focus more on how nice Scott is. And how lovely he was with Poppy. There’s something so sexy about a man behaving sweetly with a child, eh?” 

Tessa receives a wink from Megan that she both appreciates and is slightly embarrassed about. She’s really starting to wonder if she should have been so eager to introduce Scott to the rest of her family. Maybe it would have been better to arrange another time. When everyone happened to be back in Toronto or something.

“Scott has a lot of nephews and nieces. He’s a great fav with all of them so it’s not surprising he knows how to get along with Poppy.” Tessa says.

Casey nods slowly. “Yeah, Jordan said that you’ve met his family as well. So all these family introductions… I guess this is serious then?” 

“Yes, it’s really serious.” Tessa replies quietly, but steadily. She can see a questioning quirk in her brother’s eyebrow, and she wants to address it directly. Nip it straight in the bud.

“I can definitely see the chemistry and the sparks. But is it serious for him too?”

“Casey! He wrote all those songs for her!” Megan hisses at him the same time that Tessa retorts, “Of course it is!” 

“No, I mean is it a rebound thing?” Casey asks with a doubtful expression on his face. “You two did break up a while back. And I understand there were regrets. But things are very different now. For both of you. He is after all a young guy, and all this attention...” He gestures to the stage and their surroundings. Then very pointedly, Casey side-eyes the various groups of female fans who are screaming enthusiastically at Scott as he reenters the stage (having popped backstage for about a minute to quickly change his shirt, after having perspired for the last hour or so under the glare of the stage lights).

“We are both serious.” Tessa reiterates firmly. She recalls with slight shame the jealousy she had felt earlier when Scott eagerly introduced her to his band, his crew, and the even-prettier-in-real-life Tanith Belbin. And how it had faded after about ten minutes in the blonde’s presence, when Tessa realised Tanith treated Scott like a younger brother, and that she clearly had something going on with the guy playing guitar for her on stage. Scott later shared with Tessa that Tanith and Charlie were engaged, and Tessa had felt like a complete heel for worrying over a couple of duets and some speculation from fans on social media!

She knows she still has fears about losing Scott again. And that is something she actively needs to work on. 

Tessa’s just about to rebut Casey further. About how much effort it took for her and Scott to reach this point. And how she’s going to work extra hard to make sure they don’t screw things up again… when the lights go up and Scott appears under a single, solitary spotlight. 

Sitting at his piano, his sheepish voice coming over the sound system, and echoing around the arena. “Hi everyone, thanks for waiting while I did a quick change and the guys moved some instruments and stage equipment around. I have a bit of a surprise tonight which I hope you’ll enjoy... A new song I would like to debut for the first time.” 

Scott pauses now, and rubs the back of his neck in a self-conscious fashion. “I… I started writing it about two years back. Then I got stuck when I felt as if I couldn’t relate to the lyrics any more. Thankfully I didn’t scrap it completely and about a month ago, I started getting inspired again. So I hope you like it as much as I do. It’s called Someone Like You.” 

_ I've been searching a long time _

_ For someone exactly like you _

_ I've been traveling all around the world _

_ Waiting for you to come through _

_ Someone like you makes it all worthwhile _

_ Someone like you keeps me satisfied _

_ Someone exactly like you _

The piano chords introduced at the beginning of the song are instantly familiar to Tessa. She has heard it many times in the last month or so, though never to actual lyrics. In fact, she vividly recalls waking up one lazy Saturday morning in Scott’s bed, to the smell of delicious coffee being brewed and to Scott tinkering on his piano as he hums along with a wordless melody. 

She thought the tune hauntingly pretty then. But Tessa is blown away hearing the actual lyrics of the first few verses... 

_ I've been traveling a hard road _

_ Baby, looking for someone exactly like you _

_ I've been carrying my heavy load _

_ Waiting for the light to come shining through _

_ Someone like you makes it all worthwhile _

_ Someone like you keeps me satisfied  _

_ Someone exactly like you _

_ I've been doin' some soul searching _

_ To find out where you're at _

_ I've been up and down the highway _

_ In all kinds of foreign lands _

_ Someone like you makes it all worthwhile _

_ Someone like you keeps me satisfied _

_ Someone exactly like you _

She can’t believe it. 

Scott wrote  _ this _ song for  _ her!  _ And he started writing it  _ two _ years back when they first started dating!

Completely overwhelmed with love and joy, Tessa has to cover her mouth with her palm to hide the laugh-cry that is spilling out of her. It feels like it would be too gauche to let the world know how utterly happy she feels at this moment.

It’s difficult though. Tessa is barely able to restrain herself whenever Scott’s dark intense gaze seems to focus on her from the stage. It’s incredible how amidst thousands of concert-goers, he manages to direct every lyric straight to her. Straight from his heart.

There have been times in the past (many times), when she has really wanted to smack her younger self. For being such a fool in giving up Scott. But tonight, she doesn't feel that same sadness and regret. She doesn’t mourn their lost time or ponder the what ifs.

Indeed, it has been a hard and long road for them both. There was a lot of soul-searching, and they’d been apart. Doing their own thing... and going through their separate journeys in life. But they’ve found each other again. And this time, they have the maturity and life experience to fully acknowledge and recognise how exceptional their love is for one another. 

To know that the other is truly the one special person they’ve been searching for. Someone who makes all the hardship, and pain... and happiness, and bliss worthwhile.

_ I've been all around the world _

_ Marching to the beat of a different drum _

_ But just lately I have realized _

_ Maybe the best is yet to come _

_ Someone like you makes it all worthwhile _

_ Someone like you keeps me satisfied _

_ Someone exactly like you _

_ Someone exactly like you _

_ Someone exactly like you _

The crowd absolutely loves the song. Tessa can hear a group gushing effusively about it behind her, while the whole arena seems to be cheering and applauding loudly. They are probably all super excited to be the first to hear Scott’s new song, and no doubt shaky videos with dubious audio quality are being posted and shared online at this very moment.

However, all Tessa can think about is how much longer the concert and the night will go on before she’s alone with Scott. Before she can fully express to him the depths of her feelings about the song. Glancing at her watch, she can tell there’s still nearly another hour of the concert to go. And then of course, she, Scott, Casey and Megan have agreed to go out for some late-night drinks. It’ll be  _ hours _ before she can kiss him properly and tell him she’s searched her whole life for him too.

“Casey, I think we should grab drinks on our own tonight.” Megan mutters firmly to her husband, as she throws a conspiratorial smirk at Tessa. “We had a great time with Tessa and Scott today, and we don’t really need extra time together after. I’m sure you also no longer have any lingering questions about Scott’s intentions nor your younger sister’s future?”

As Casey shakes his head at his wife’s strong-arming, Tessa just throws Megan a grateful smile. She always knew she liked her oldest sister-in-law. But this evening, Megan has been so much more supportive than any of her siblings have ever been towards Tessa’s past dates or romantic partners.  _ [Note: Kevin in particular, has a tendency to tease Tessa about her poor dating history. Tessa totally intends to pretend she isn’t going to introduce Tanith to him when the tour hits Calgary. She’s already gleeful at the thought of letting Kevin salivate with envy thinking that only Casey and Megan got to meet Tanith Belbin.] _

As she turns her attention back to Scott, who’s continuing to charm the crowd like the superstar he is, Tessa can see Megan leaning in to whisper to Casey from the corner of one eye. 

Angling herself to eavesdrop as best as she can, Tessa overhears Megan mumble, “Those two kids are crazy about one another. I bet you anything they’ll get engaged within the year. Maybe even six months! Scott Moir is definitely going to be your new brother-in-law!”

Tessa finds herself blushing all over again. 

  
  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song in the fic is the classic I Only Have Eyes For You (because of course Scott will pick a song like this when Tessa is in the audience!). There are so many versions in existence and readers might be more familiar with The Flamingoes version, or Art Garfunkel, etc… but I’ve been wanting Scott to have another big band cover-like song in the fic for a while. So think more Frank Sinatra or Rod Stewart instead!
> 
> For the chapter’s titular song, I was wondering whether anyone would assume it might refer to Adele’s Someone Like You. It’s a beautiful song, but thankfully I don’t have either Tessa or Scott connecting to this song at this stage! Talk about heartbreak! [Note: I momentarily thought about including it when I first started All Of Me. But that would have meant Singer/Musician Scott having a girlfriend/fiancee at the start of this fic, and so the storyline would have taken a different (potentially longer) path.]
> 
> As for Van Morrison’s Someone Like You, I’ve always liked it. It’s such a perfect rom-com song (and has appeared in a few, I believe, such as Bridget Jones’ Diary), and is sort of great for where Tessa and Scott are now. =D


	13. When You Say Nothing At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a meandering chapter… I’ve been in a procrastination mode for like months now. So I’m just pushing to churn out a chapter to keep it going. This lockdown/work-from-home thing is really making me more lazy...

Having sex at the back of a tour bus is definitely a new and different experience for Tessa. But as she lays sated and curled up next to Scott, their limbs tangled together, she hears the rumbling of the road below the bus’ wheels and feels like a rebellious teenage girl, stealing some private time in the backseat of a car with her boyfriend.  _ [Note: Tessa was never a rebellious teenager (that was all Jordan), and this tour bus is definitely an upgrade from the cramped backseat of some car.] _

At first, Tessa had been terribly shy boarding the bus. Knowing that everyone else present was aware she is Scott’s girlfriend and that she would be bunking in with him for the next two nights (tonight on the bus, and tomorrow in a hotel). It was one thing to be introduced to Scott’s band and crew when it was the afternoon. When everyone was distracted, busy setting up the logistics for the concert. It was a completely different thing when it’s 1am, and everyone was drinking and relaxing in the front lounge area, having finally loaded the equipment up into the buses which had started on the road to the next concert stop.

Though Scott said he had lucked out getting a less “crowded” bus by being the headliner, he was still not the sole occupant of this bus. He shared it with about seven other guys, including the tour manager.  _ [Note: Tanith had her own bus as well, so luckily they could easily split the band and crew between the two buses.]  _ Tessa knew it was a big upgrade from all of Scott’s previous experiences with touring. Scott had previously shared with her stories about driving out from Toronto in his own car, as well as being one of twelve guys stuck living together on the same dinky bus for months. In fact, just a year ago, when he first started touring and promoting All of Me, he had been living in bunk beds with the rest of his band in a dodgy tour bus crossing Europe. 

It was only with the immense success of the album, that the label upgraded Scott to this more luxurious bus which offered him his own private room in the back. Still, Tessa was self-conscious about being an intruder onboard this well-oiled machine of a tour. Plus, she couldn’t help wondering exactly how private a room in the back of a bus can really be. Especially when there’s at least seven other people (not including the bus driver) onboard the same vehicle? 

While Tessa had initially enjoyed talking and getting to know the other guys in the lounge area, she was also simultaneously mindful that the bunk beds were dangerously close to Scott’s sleeping area. Making her slightly more bashful in her interactions with everyone.

So at first, she had been determined to keep things very chaste on the bus (and leave all PDA and sexy behaviour to the privacy of the hotel room the next night). After all, her reunion with Scott post-concert in his dressing room had been extremely sweet and sentimental. Scott had initially been sheepish and nervous about her reaction to his new song, but Tessa hadn’t left him hanging for long. She had flung herself at him, gushing about her happiness and her adoration of the song he wrote for her. 

This sappy attitude had continued when they had finally retired into Scott’s bedroom on the bus. Tessa found herself reveling in the warmth and comfort of curling up to Scott, and sharing the same bed with him after a month of being separated. Scott, who seemed instinctively understanding of the awkwardness she was feeling, had similarly been delighted to just hold her close, pressing soft kisses to her hair, as they whispered sweet-nothings to one another. About how much they’ve missed each other during the tour.

Then somehow along the way, things started getting much more hot and heavy. And Tessa forgot to care so much about the possibility of others overhearing her and Scott. To be fair, they did try to be as quiet as possible, and Scott did say that the doors/wall wasn’t as flimsy as it appeared. It’s only now, breathless and satisfied, that Tessa recalls with a little embarrassment how easily her earlier apprehension had dispersed once she started kissing Scott.

“So what do you think about all this?” Scott now murmurs as he softly kisses the crook of her neck. Tessa finds herself smiling. She can’t even begin to state how much she’s missed this feeling of being flushed against Scott. 

“There’s something very delectable and illicit about this!” Tessa chuckles as she threads her fingers through Scott’s disheveled hair. “I might not be able to look at everyone in the eye tomorrow. So I could end up hiding here a bit. And I’m definitely looking forward to a more private reunion in a hotel. But I’m definitely going to sneak away from work whenever I can, and join you on tour when possible.” 

“Rea-lly?” Scott asks, raising his eyebrows and drawing out the last syllable.

Then he’s suddenly whipping back the bedcovers and leaping out of bed to grab his jeans hanging over the back of a nearby chair.

“Where are you going?!” Tessa pouts, instantly missing the heat of his body. Scott’s always been a furnace, and she loves snuggling up to him whilst in bed. She definitely admires the view though. Even though it’s the middle of the night, it isn’t pitch dark due to some faint light emanating from the highway through the blinds. And it’s more than enough for her to appreciate Scott’s naked foray out of bed.

Scott grabs his phone from the back pocket and grins as he slips back into bed with her. “I want to settle the dates now of course! In the light of day, you might change your mind. Especially when you really notice the mess and experience the shenanigans that happen onboard when you trap a whole bunch of people together for lengthy periods of time” 

Tessa reaches over to take the device away, placing it next to hers on the side table. “Paul said we will only reach the concert venue around noon right? Let’s deal with all that in the morning. There are other things I rather do now in bed.”

With a smirk, she settles her arms around his neck. Her fingers run through the hair at the back of his head. Then Tessa tugs him down for another deep kiss.

=====

“Eight guys living on a bus. It sounds like a nightmare, no?” Marie-France comments with a slight shudder, as she leans back on the sofa in the lounge area and accepts the drink Scott passes her. 

“Sounds like camping actually.” Patrice’s voice is muffled, coming from the back of the vehicle where he’s still studying the living arrangement onboard. Between the two, he’s definitely more fascinated by the concept of life on the road. “In much more luxurious circumstances. I bet it’s sometimes like a fun frat house?” 

Patch grins as he emerges from the bunk area to join his wife on the sofa. The buses had only arrived in Toronto about an hour ago, so everyone’s off setting up the equipment for the concert tonight. Leaving Scott a window of opportunity to catch up with his old friends. He’s scheduled to meet a journalist later in about an hour, but Joannie will come warn him when it’s time. 

“Well whether camping or frat house, I can’t believe Tessa has joined you on the road before,” Marie-France shakes her head and shudders slightly. “I remember what young men are like when they congregate and don’t care too much about hygiene.”

Scott chuckles. “To be fair, she only comes for a day or two each time, and the guys are on much better behaviour when she’s around. We aren’t so young that we don’t at least try to present a decent front to her!”

“What’s this I hear about you meeting her brothers by the way?” Patch inquires. 

“Yes, in Vancouver and Calgary. I think both times it went well, and they seem to like me. Kevin was a little more reserved at first. But he was also disappointed because he was somehow under the impression that Tanith was ill and wouldn’t be performing? So he was really happy when I introduced her to him and he got the good news that she would still be opening the show… won me some brownie points I think!” Scott chuckles as he shrugged.

“So who else is coming to watch your concert tonight?” Marie-France asks. “Any more Virtues besides Tessa?”

“Well Jordan is coming with a few of her friends. And so are Midori, Alex, and some of the others from the group. The only Virtues left are Tessa’s parents and thankfully there’s no way they will ask for tickets!”

“And your family?”

“They were thinking about it… but thankfully, the tour will be making a stop at London, and they decided to see that show instead.”

“Thankfully?” Marie-France asks with a shrewd eyebrow.

Scott ducks his head a little. “Yeah, it’s my first big show in Toronto and I don’t need everyone watching tonight you know? I’m kinda happy the group is split a little, which will hopefully ease the pressure up a bit!” 

He doesn’t mention why else he’s secretly glad about his family’s absence in Toronto. He’s aware his brothers still haven’t warmed up fully to Tessa, and part of Scott thinks it’s safer to keep them apart until he can at least be present to monitor the situation. 

Scott’s also slightly nervous because he’s planning to debut another new song for Tessa tonight. So he’s embarrassed by the thought of too many of his friends who will be in the audience watching. There’s been a lot of long-distance teasing since he started debuting his new material on the road. After all, his friends and family who know about his new relationship, can easily tell exactly where his new songs had been inspired from. If his brothers were present this evening, they would mock him openly the whole night post-show!

Scott has no wish to deal with annoying older brothers tonight. The tour was actually given a day off tomorrow, and taking into account the numerous interviews Joannie has arranged and other work obligations Scott has to attend, he intends to spend as much time as he possibly can catching up with his friends and resting in his own apartment snuggled up next to his girlfriend. 

So the absence of Danny and Charlie, and their teasing is very much welcome. Particularly since he knows his new song is rather sappy. 

In fact, Joannie thinks it’s going to pour more fuel to the fan speculation about him being in a new relationship. She has started to ask whether Scott and Tessa have any intention about giving out a confirmation. Or making more explicit public appearances together. Being the PR person that she is, Joannie has apparently been thinking about the launch of the new album. 

While it’s not going to happen for at least another year and they haven’t decided if they are going to release any of these songs as singles to hype up the next album, Joannie is already thinking ahead. She says she wants to get in front of all the stories that might come out once people realise how lovestriken Scott’s new album is likely to be.

Joannie’s also informed him that many of his fans seem to be reacting positively to Someone Like You. Since it is a noticeably happy song compared to most of his previous material, like When You’re Dreaming With A Broken Heart, the fans have become hopeful and very encouraged. They seem to view it as probable proof that he’s happy in a new relationship, and no longer in the doldrums of heartbreak. 

Of course, not everyone thinks he’s dating Tessa. Some still think she’s a friend and that he’s dating someone else in secret. Others (thankfully) have no interest in his love life and will still support his music without a care of who he dates. And then there are others who are convinced that he’s very single and ready to mingle with them. Those are the fans who scare him a bit.  _ [Note: The whole fame thing has definitely come with some weird experiences. Like everyone else, Scott has heard the stories about the downsides of fame. But it’s not until he has actually experienced it that Scott has realises how strange and bizarre fame can really be.]  _

However when he sings his new song - When You Say Nothing At All later tonight, Scott is sure more fans will think he’s in love. The lyrics are a bit of a giveaway. Also when he gave Patch and Marie-France a preview earlier, Scott’s pretty certain that he saw them exchange affectionate, loving looks as he sang. It’s definitely a sappy love song. 

_ It's amazing how you  _

_ Can speak right to my heart _

_ Without saying a word _

_ You can light up the dark _

_ Try as I may I could never explain _

_ What I hear when you don't say a thing _

_ The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall _

_ You say it best  _

_ When you say nothing at all _

Scott had written this song after that first night Tessa had joined him on tour and watched him in concert. The stage lights are always incredibly strong and harsh, and usually the audience is one large, dark, blurry mess (which is great for any lingering stagefright he might encounter). 

However because she had been seated way upfront with Casey and Megan in Vancouver, every time Scott glanced over to her, he could see the tenderness in those green eyes and that soft smile playing on her lips. It definitely helped warmed his heart and bolstered his confidence as he introduced Someone Like You to the public for the first time. Because without having to say a single word, Tessa was still able to convey everything he needed. Talk about being able to light up the dark!

Furthermore, during the tour, Scott was of the belief that he and Tessa grew even more in tune with one another. The distance and the limited time they could spend with each other, whether physically or over the phone/online, meant that they tried to make every minute together count. But it was really the non-verbal touches and the glorious smiles that she bestows on him, that reminds Scott how far they’ve come from their first attempt at a relationship.

_ All day long I can hear  _

_ People talking out loud  _

_ But when you hold me near  _

_ You drown out the crowd  _

_ Try as they may they can never define _

_ What's being said between your heart and mine _

_ The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall _

_ You say it best, when you say nothing at all _

This is the portion of the song where he saw Patch subtly reach over to grasp his wife’s hand. 

Suddenly it’s as if through the song, Scott has been granted a peek into the love shared between his two friends. Patch and Marie-France have been together for around fifteen years, and Scott can’t help but hope that Tessa and him will have the same kind of stable foundation and long lasting future as the older couple.

He knows they’ve faced tough times together before. For example in 2006, they had been in a car accident together. Patch had been driving, but it was Marie-France who had gotten badly hurt. Yet the accident didn’t derail their relationship, with the couple only emerging stronger from it. Within the year, Patch had proposed.

As Scott croons about the multitude of ways in which love and feelings can be conveyed without words, he notices that Marie-France’s eyes appeared a little teary and wet. Scott almost stumbled on his words, unable to contain his glee that his lyrics were making the older woman emotional. But then, with a slight toss of her bob hair cut, her face became all stern again... so he couldn't be quite sure. Maybe he was just imagining the whole thing. 

_ The smile on your face let's me know that you need me _

_ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me _

_ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall _

_ You say it best, when you say nothing at all _

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all _

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all _

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all _

_ That smile on your face _

_ The truth in your eyes _

_ The touch of your hand _

_ Let’s me know that you need me _

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all _

_ You say it best when you say nothing at all _

Patch and Marie-France applauded and congratulated him when the song ended. The kiss the couple quickly exchanged at the end of the tune, also convinced him that they both enjoyed it. Making Scott hopeful that the song is as good as he thinks it is.

Then the conversation moves on. They chat about the new club Patch is planning to open in Toronto, they discuss the possibility of Scott being nominated for the Grammys (the list of nominations are being announced in a few weeks and Patch is extremely confident Scott will be amongst the lineup), and Marie-France updates about the Children’s Aid Society Bachelor Auction that she was helping to organise the next evening. 

_ [Note: A couple of months ago, Scott had been ‘persuaded’ by Marie-France to take part in the auction for a good cause. She had totally caught him at a weak time, when he was pining over Tessa, and there was no way out of it once Scott had come to his senses.] _

Just then, the door to the tour bus swings open, and two young, pretty women board the vehicle. One of them, a brunette, squeaks a little when they catch sight of him with Marie-France and Patch.

Scott doesn’t recognise them. However presuming they are part of the arena’s crew, he says, “Hi, were you looking for the tour manager? Last I saw, Rick was with the band in the backstage area.”

The taller blonde replies with a blinding, confident smile, “Oh no, actually we were looking for you!”

As they move closer to Scott, he belatedly notices that neither of them are wearing the passes that everyone working or visiting the tour ought to. And he quickly realises that the two young women are definitely not with the venue, but are fans. Autograph-seeking fans who have somehow managed to bypass security to enter the concert venue and onto his bus! 

“We’re your biggest fans! Ever since your first single started playing the radio stations in Toronto! We even came to watch you play at O'Malley's Bar!” The blonde seems to be the spokesperson of the two, and she sidles up even closer to Scott. To the point, where her perky breasts are pressed firmly against his side. Before Scott can even blink, the brunette has moved and flanked his other side. While the brunette’s left about an inch of space between herself and Scott, he still finds that his personal space has been dangerously invaded by these two women.

Dumbfounded, he gapes at them and then at Marie-France and Patch. His friends look as taken aback by their boldness as him.

With a slight furrow on his brow, Scott says, “Well, um… yeah that’s nice. Maybe we should go outside?” As he moves quickly away towards the door, he adds, “So how did you two manage to get into the arena?”

He’s taken only a few steps when a hand clutches his arm and yanks him back. And the blonde plants an extremely wet kiss on him. 

Shocked, Scott pulls himself away, almost tripping over the edge of the nearby sofa and sprawling onto the floor. One hand automatically tries to stabilise himself against the window, while another raises in a poor attempt to defend himself from the lascivious expression on the blonde’s face.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I just couldn’t help myself,” the blonde simpers. “Actually we came by to see if you wanted to grab a pint with us. Or… if you prefer... maybe you could get to know us better here?”

Scott’s not quite sure what inarticulate noise comes out from his throat, but it does sound rather like a strangled squawk. Marie-France and Patch look as flabbergasted as him. Then when he hears Joannie’s voice from the doorway of the bus, an even more garbled sound escapes from him as Scott glances over and notices  _ Tessa _ standing just behind his publicist! 

For a brief moment, Scott is utterly aghast. Part of him wants to yelp that he hadn’t invited these women onboard and he was totally attacked! Thankfully, Joannie’s words assure him that she at least got a good sense of what was happening.

“I see the two of you got through our security again.” Joannie scowls at the two fans, with her hands indignant on her hips. “We threw you out once already and this area is also clearly restricted. Don’t make us ban you from the show and all future concerts!”

Then leaning out of the bus, Joannie yells for a burly security guy passing nearby, to come over and escort the two women away. Whilst continuing to glare fiercely at the two ladies who are still clinging onto Scott.

Scott’s attention is fixed on Tessa though. And he’s grateful the intense glower on her face is aimed at the fans instead of him. Thankfully, there appears to be no misunderstanding on her part either.

Before they get escorted away, protesting loudly, the women try to leave their numbers behind for Scott. He’s grateful that Joannie gingerly picks them up and tosses their digits away. 

“You see, this is why you two,” Joannie exclaims, gesturing at Tessa and Scott, “should be more open about your relationship. Maybe it will deter some of the crazies!”

“I don’t think those girls would have been deterred even if Scott was married!” Patch states in a rather matter-of-fact manner. 

“If the bus were empty, I bet they would have headed straight for the bedroom and you would have gotten quite a shock when you went in!” Marie-France nods agreeingly, with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. “I’m now quite glad Billie-Rose is stuck in school and wasn’t able to come down this afternoon. She’s probably still too young to fully understand the intention of those two, but I’m sure it would have been odd enough to make an impression on her.”

“We already do go out in public!” Scott protests. “And like Patch said, those ladies might already know about Tessa and I, but just not care? Also, we’re definitely not going to get all social media-ry with our relationship. You know how much I dislike it!”

Joannie shrugs. “Ok fine, the crazies and groupies will always exist. And I know you’ve definitely encountered a few other extreme fans this last year. Like that guy last month who had a tattoo of your face on his leg.” Scott makes a face at that reminder. It was definitely a disconcerting experience. 

With pleading eyes, Joannie adds, “But all I’m asking for are a few more public events from you two! And not just you two stealthily slipping into relatively private Toronto events. What about the American Music Awards coming up? You two would look so attractive together on a red carpet, and they are still pestering me about whether you are bringing a plus one!”

Scott and Tessa exchange glances. “Well, we have been discussing it,” Scott says slowly. “But it’s really up to Tessa. She’s going to feel the impact way more than me.”

“Actually… Yes, let’s do the AMAs.” Tessa chimes in.

_ “What! _ Really?” Scott stares at Tessa, looking a little bemused. While Joannie lets out an actual cheer, before whipping out her phone and typing furiously on it, whilst continuing to mutter about how gorgeous the two of them will look in the photos. 

“Why not?” Tessa says with a soft smile. “It is starting to get a bit obvious, and it’s about time anyway.”

“So you don’t mind the crazy fans and a potentially bigger spotlight on you?” Scott asks tentatively. He knows how important privacy is to Tessa, and in the past year or so, he’s really learned to value it himself.

“Well, let’s see if we can redirect the spotlight to the Foundation instead. And I guess I have to deal with your crazy fans and you have to deal with my crazy parents.” Tessa grins. “Personally, I think my parents are a lot worse. Also after seeing some random woman stick her tongue into my boyfriend’s throat, I’m starting to agree with Joannie’s argument here about staking my claim on you.”

Scott had wanted to chuckle earlier, when Tessa had made that crack about her parents. But now he swallows nervously. Tessa might understand it isn’t his fault, but she clearly isn't going to forget anytime soon the sight of that fan kissing him! Marie-France has no qualms herself, letting out a rather loud laugh at that last comment.

Obviously moving on from the encounter with Scott’s fans, Joannie turns to Tessa. “I know you have no problems getting the necessary designer gowns, but if you need more options or contacts just let me know. There’s a whole bunch of award shows coming up which we should get you both ready for. Also can you help ensure Scott’s outfit matches yours? I trust your fashion taste much more than I trust him. And it would be helpful if he looks good at all the awards! Those magazines rank the outfits of the male celebrities too!”

“Wait what? I already have a tux. Can’t I just wear the same penguin suit?” Scott jumps in, with a beseeching look at Patch for support. 

“Of course not!” Joannie scoffs, before turning back to Tessa. “I know you’ve been helping, but he really needs to continue building up his wardrobe. So when I send him over to the designers for the events, can you help with the selection!”

“He looks good in grey?” Marie-France offers, far too interested in this conversation for Scott’s liking. “That suit he wore to the Virtue Foundation hospital fundraiser two months back was quite a nice shade on him. You too would also look lovely in blue together.”

Scott frowns. Not liking how suddenly the women in his life are taking such a keen interest about his clothing, and collaborating against him. 

He glances over to Patch, and discovers that the older man has reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two beer bottles. One for himself, the other he hands over to Scott. 

They drink in relative resigned silence as the three women eagerly discuss the AMAs, the Grammys, the Juno Awards, as well as several gala charity events in Toronto, New York and LA...

Joannie apparently has big plans for him (and Tessa). She envisions endorsements and brand campaigns, whilst he goes about creating music and winning Grammys. And part of her strategy is getting Scott to be more sociable and visible. She’s semi given up on getting him to do more social media, and is therefore falling back on more traditional PR tactics. Which she firmly believes can be boosted by Tessa’s help since Scott’s weakness is clearly Tessa (and he’s been faithfully accompanying her to her various events).  _ [Note: If Marie-France can convince him to do a bachelor auction for her pet charity, Joannie is eager to figure out what else Tessa can persuade Scott to do.]  _

Scott sighs, whilst Patch commiseratingly pats him on the shoulder. He never thought so many people would be interested in what he wore nor the events he attends, but such is his life now that he has had some success as a singer. 

On the other hand, Scott’s quite eager about Tessa and him becoming more public about their relationship. It just feels like another step forward, especially considering how secretive they used to be before. They’ve been introduced to friends and family, they’ve been out and about in town, and now it makes sense to be open to the wider public (aka his fans). 

There had been a little hesitation before, because he obviously does have some crazy fans and they both are private people. However, it was starting to make Scott feel uncomfortable that people might think he’s single. And he’s glad that Tessa seems to dislike the pretense as well.

_ [Note: In fact regarding Marie-France’s Children’s Aid Society Bachelor Auction the next night, while Tessa and Scott had intended to attend the event together, Tessa had presumed she’d get a good laugh as Scott got bid on by various older society ladies in support of a good cause. However, after some young, pretty and unattached women started bidding on Scott, Tessa had a flashback to the jealousy she felt on the bus today, and promptly joined the auction as well... She ended up winning Scott with a $12,000 bid, and staking her claim with a kiss.]  _

Scott’s already been singing about Tessa to the world. So now he wants her by his side, on his arm, as he starts proclaiming to everyone about how incredible she is. And how lucky he is to have her in his life. 

For a brief impulsive second, Scott even wonders if he could bring Tessa up on stage this evening to sing When You Say Nothing At All to her. He quickly dismissed the thought. While the romantic side of his brain thinks it could be a swoon-worthy gesture, the rest of him knew she’d not be pleased. He thinks he might just mention that he wrote the song for a special someone and leave it at that.

The truth is other than continuing to write her songs, and wanting to be free to be more public in his affections towards Tessa, the only gesture Scott really wants to make towards Tessa, involves a ring. However, Scott firmly pushes that thought to the back of his mind. Even though he’s absolutely sure Tessa is the one for him, he knows it’s probably too early to throw the proposal or marriage word around!

So with a sigh, he turns to Patch. “How can we get them to stop?”

Patch looks at the women, blinks and then chortles, “I don’t think you can. Look I see the way things are heading with you and Tessa, and my advice is pick your battles wisely. This one is not worth it. Especially not with Marie-France involved as well.”

Scott side-eyes Patch contemplatively and then in a low voice murmurs, “What other advice do you have?”

Patch’s eyebrows shoot up. “Well, the serenading thing is definitely a good idea. I say you should keep that up, but you definitely don’t seem to be lacking in inspiration.” 

Patch eyes the spiral notebook Scott always travels with and had let the older couple peek into, which contains bits of music and lyrics that he’s been working on.  _ [Note: Not all the songs are specific to him and Tessa since Scott has started writing for other artists as well. But a whole bunch are definitely love songs.] _

“Also I know the plan to avoid Tessa’s parents seem like a good idea, but in the long-term, you really should work at trying to make that relationship as cordial as possible. I mean once your kids come, you don’t want them to notice a seething relationship between you and their grandparents.”

_ Kids! _ With Tessa! 

The concept reverberates inside Scott’s brain like a large bell.

He actually feels it within his body, illuminating a hidden desire he hadn’t really thought about before! He’s been so happy being reunited with Tessa, and knowing that she reciprocates his feelings, that he hasn’t thought more than a few months into the future. Also while deep in his heart, Scott knows that he intends to marry Tessa one day… kids hadn’t been more than an abstract, random, faraway concept!

Now all he can think about is one day being lucky enough to have kids with Tessa. About having to turn a touring bus more family-friendly so that a young girl of about four or five, with gorgeous green eyes, can freely jump up and down on the bed in the back, while a toddler boy streaks across the bus naked, trying to escape from his bath…

Then the tinkle of Tessa’s laughter captures his attention, and Scott turns to look at the woman who’s his future, his _everything. _

And he immediately opens his notebook, and starts frantically jotting down bits of melody and lyrics that have started to pop into his head.

  
  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating. It was originally a country song, but I’m most familiar with Ronan’s version. Especially since it was featured in the Notting Hill soundtrack, and it was on the radio for weeks when I was a kid.
> 
> The main challenge for this fic has always been finding songs… I find great songs and have nowhere to put it, or the lyrics are wrong, or I’m forced to include a song I’m not the biggest fan of (but hopefully it still sort of works and I can live with it)?
> 
> Basically, my music-purist brain rebels a lot in this story… and I wish it wouldn’t be so harsh on the song choices... 
> 
> On the bright side, I’m so glad I didn’t write that AU idea I had of them being a duo… since if I were forced to come up with lyrically-accurate duets for Tessa and Scott (that I liked and thought could actually work in conjunction with a narrative I haven’t planned out), I would probably have thrown something at my laptop by now!


	14. You’re Still The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really thought I would be able to update much earlier. But work has been particularly hectic. I’ve been burning the midnight oil (staying up to all hours and was literally still online trying to do work at 4am at one point). I think by now, you may have realised that I’ve been slowing down on the updates to all my stories. I think that’s the reality now. However, I will still attempt to update my stories as regularly as possible.

“I still can’t believe you attended the American Music Awards!” Midori exclaims, excitedly waving the wine bottle in her hand around before leaning down to pour Tessa a glass. Tessa had just accompanied Scott to LA for the awards and while it was far from their first event together in public, it was definitely the biggest in terms of press coverage. It was Tessa’s first evening back in Toronto, and Midori had called her over to hear all the important details.

“Do you remember when we were little and used to sing along with singers like Shania Twain and Celine Dion as they performed on stage? You are literally living out our childhood fantasy and watching everything up close. Tell me everything!” Midori declares as she drops onto the sofa next to Tessa. “Also I saw the pictures of you and Scott on the red carpet, and the two of you look absolutely  _ gorgeous!” _

_ _

“Well, first and foremost, it was a very  _ long _ night out. There was traffic on the road leading to the venue and just getting there took forever. Scott was also right when he said that these types of events can really drag on. But I admit it was a thrill being in the audience, being surrounded by all these stars and getting to witness all the great performances up close.”

“Was Scott happy with all his awards? I know he almost had a clean sweep except for the favourite male artist category. Which I thought was bogus by the way. He was totally robbed!” Midori declares indignantly. 

“Honestly, he was just super excited and happy the whole night. You know how he likes meeting other musicians and artists, and it was a very packed room. He alternated being an exuberant and endearing puppy, and being shy every time anyone complimented him and said they were a fan!” Tessa chuckles. “He was so flustered when he met Pink Floyd, and he almost combusted when he met Billy Joel near the bar. I was much more contained and subtle about being there... but then Scott introduced me to Taylor Swift.”

“OMG!  _ Really?”  _

_ “I know right?! _ And he didn’t give me any warning! I mean, he has mentioned that he’s met her a couple of times and that they were friendly. But suddenly he’s pulling me through the crowd and I find myself standing right in front of her. It was definitely surreal and I might have gushed. A lot.” 

Midori laughs heartily at the picture that conjures up in her mind. While she can easily imagine how exhilarating Scott must have found the AMAs (having won so many categories and being surrounded by his fellow artists), Midori is more amused at the thought of the usually calm Tessa being star-struck. 

She and Tessa grew up listening to Taylor and there've been many heartbreaks they’ve endured listening to her songs. And Midori loves how Scott just threw Tessa into that situation. She resolves to pull Scott aside one of these days and hear his version of how this meeting happened. She has no doubt he has a much more entertaining rendition of this encounter. 

“She was  _ very _ sweet. And ok you must promise to not tell anyone about this part.” 

After Midori quickly nods frantically, Tessa announces, “She and Scott are actually thinking of doing a duet together.”

_ “OMG what?!”  _ Midori squeals, almost spilling her wine glass.

“Apparently, they’ve talked about it before and the next time he’s in New York, he’s supposed to go over so they can write it.”

“Sheesh… You should definitely join Scott on that trip! Also, if you’re meeting Taylor at the AMAs, then I want to know what’s going to happen at the Grammys! That has to be another level of crazy. Also Scott must be happy he got nominated for all the major categories. I actually went to check out all those music magazines and websites. A lot of them are predicting that he’s a front-runner!”

“Well, in terms of the Grammys, he’s not thinking about the nominations so much because he’s been asked to perform.” Tessa replies with a grin. “And because it’s such a big deal to perform in front of all his music icons _ , _ he’s too nervous freaking out about that to think about the awards portion of the night.”

“Well, tell him I can’t wait to watch the Grammys and see him win!” Midori declares confidently. “He has no real competitor for Best New Artist, and I really think he has a decent shot for the rest of the major categories, like Best Song and Best Album.”

Midori takes a big sip of wine, rubs her palms together and then says, “Alright, let’s move on to  _ you. _ How have  _ you _ been taking all these public events and the accompanying spotlight? There’s definitely been a lot more press about you and Scott now, and I know you were worried. But from what I can tell, most of the internet has been focusing on how stylish and beautiful you are...”

Now, it’s Tessa’s turn to sip heavily from her wine glass. Despite some hiccups, technically it has all been going quite well so far. The widespread public reveal of their relationship has been less painful and worrisome than she originally thought it was going to be (but then again, Tessa has a wonderful imagination).

“Well, I am very thankful for Joannie who has been quite brilliant about managing it all. In fact, I want to steal her for the Foundation because even though it has nothing to do with her job scope, she managed to get us some really good publicity from all this attention.” Tessa gives a faint smile. “But… it’s still a little nerve-wracking. Some of Scott’s fans are still--” 

“Bat-shit jealous crazies?!” Midori asks with a smirk, before rolling her eyes. “But you kinda knew that was going to happen when you guys decided to go public. Given how big Scott’s music is right now, he’s bound to have some crazy fans...”

“Well yes and apparently some trolls have come out in full force. But I’ve definitely been ignoring them. It is what it is, I guess. I just pay even less attention to social media now.”

“Good tactic! I approve.” Midori chuckles. “By the way, what is this I hear about you and Scott abandoning us for the holidays?”

“Oh, we’re just splitting it between Toronto and Ilderton. Because Scott is an uncle to many nephews and nieces. And apparently the Moirs take Christmas very seriously, unlike my own family. Then after that, we are thinking about jetting off to Europe for a bit of a New Year getaway. You know... before work starts and we have to worry about the Grammys and Scott’s tour starting up again.”

Midori just shakes her head. “Grammys! Tours! Romantic getaways! It’s like a romance novel! But anyway, this means you won’t miss our annual Christmas bash right?”

“Of course not!” Tessa exclaims. “You and Alex throw the best party at Christmas! Scott may have never attended one, but I’ve already told him it’s tradition!”

“Ok great!” Midori smiles, before tapping a finger thoughtfully to her lips. “Europe though… where are you planning to go?”

“We haven’t really decided. We discussed a lot of the obvious cities like Paris and Prague, but we talked about something more obscure as well because Scott does get recognised a lot more now. But Scott has said he’ll handle the trip and so I’m just leaving it up to him.”

_ “Really?” _ Midori’s eyebrow raised. “Scott has volunteered to plan the logistics? And you’re just letting him?”

“Well, it’s not like I don’t have input. But you know, work is getting more hectic as we try and finish stuff before things slow things down for the holidays--”

“Tessa! Do you think Scott is planning to  _ propose?”  _ Midori interjects abruptly.

_ “Wait! What!?”  _ Tessa finds herself sputtering out her mouthful of wine. Thank goodness they were drinking white, because she is wearing a favourite cashmere sweater.

“No, hear me out! I mean, come on...romantic getaway to Europe?” Midori exclaims. “Plus, Scott seems like the type to try and propose to you on top of the Eiffel Tower or something... I forgot to tell you this before, but when we were all at Jeff and Justin’s for dinner last week, I somehow ended up chatting a bit with Scott. And we were talking about the music and songs you and I used to love when we were kids growing up! Which now that I think about is a little weird. I mean, out of  _ everyone _ there, Scott and I are not the natural people to suddenly have a heart-to-heart chat!”

“But it’s too soon! Right?” Tessa stares wide-eyed at her best friend. “I mean, we just got back together and wouldn’t people think it’s too soon?”

“What’s too soon? And it’s not like your relationship is that  _ new _ either.” Midori says with a dismissive wave of her arm. “We all know you and Scott are the real deal. And I know you do too, because you’re willing to deal with all this fame and troll crap. You even slept on a bus for him. If that’s not real love, then I don’t know what is. Plus the way Scott always looks adoringly at you, there’s no way he’s not thinking about you and marriage. Look at me and Alex! We’ve been together for  _ years _ and  _ years, _ and do you see a ring on my finger? Would people think it’s been too  _ long  _ for me and him?” 

Oops. Having stumbled upon this rather touchy subject for Midori, Tessa immediately decides to backtrack. She manages to navigate her way out of this sensitive topic for them both. So that they can enjoy the rest of their afternoon together. 

However all the way to Scott’s apartment after, Tessa can’t help thinking about Scott and whether he has any thoughts about proposing. Despite Midori’s mini-rant, Tessa really doesn’t think he is planning to. Because notwithstanding their past history, she and Scott have only officially been together for a few months. And they only just took the big leap of going public…

Sure, they stay over at each other’s apartments all the time. And they’ve exchanged keys, which is why she’s able to let herself into his apartment so easily and quietly. But it’s not as if--

Oh. Is that Scott playing the piano?... 

The tune sounds vaguely familiar, but it’s only when she goes into the room where he’s playing that she finally recognises it.

“Is that You’re Still The One? By Shania Twain?”

Her question cuts through the room like a knife. Completely startling Scott who produces a few discordant notes on his piano as he whips his head over to the doorway. 

“T! I thought you would be with Midori a little longer, so I haven’t quite started on dinner yet.” He quickly checks his watch and shakes his head. As if not realising that he’s been at the piano much longer than he thought.

“I didn’t know you were a fan...” Tessa grins as she comes over to sit next to Scott on the piano bench and fingers the sheet music on the rack. “I was such a big fan of hers when I was younger. Especially when Man I Feel Like a Woman came out! Even though it wasn’t really age-appropriate, Midori and I and all our friends used to sing it like an anthem during our sleepovers. We used to listen to her album on repeat too.”

Scott closes the lid of his piano. “Well, you know I’ve always liked country music and she used to dominate the charts back then. I think she was one of my earlier crushes actually. Seems I’ve always had a thing for pretty brunettes.” 

He smiles, then kisses her like he hasn’t seen her in a week (instead of just a few hours). Tessa’s stomach does that swoopy thing again. Apparently it does that a lot whenever she’s in Scott’s presence and over the months, Tessa’s found it hasn’t abated since. 

“Anyway… the song suddenly came into my mind and I decided to see if I could play it.”

“And you couldn’t, so you actually printed out the sheet music?” Tessa frowns in bemusement. Usually Scott has a good ear and he wouldn’t have trouble just figuring a tune out. 

“Uh well…” Scott shrugs. “Anything is better than writing songs at the moment. And now that you’re here, you can help me prepare dinner!”

=====

Scott still can’t believe it. He had been uncertain what to expect coming in this afternoon, but now he’s having so much fun riding around LA next to James Corden doing Carpool Karaoke. 

Initially, he thought it would be weird to drive around the city singing his own songs on the “radio” with James and answering all these random questions about himself. However, the British host’s a nice guy, and thus far it has truly seemed like an entertaining drive and easy chat with a genuine friend. It’s definitely unique and different from all the usual interview formats he’s experienced.

Plus in addition to his songs, they sang along to other artists like Frank Sinatra, the Beatles, Rolling Stones... even Coolio’s Gangsta’s Paradise. Where Scott jumped into the rap with way too much gusto.  _ [Note: He had wondered at the time if Joannie would be embarrassed and shake her head when she eventually sees the footage. But instead of admonishing him, she ruffled his hair. Apparently audiences really enjoyed him rapping.]  _

“So during the last twelve months, who has come up to you that you’ve been amazed to learn is a fan?” James is asking with genuine curiosity. 

“Well, Billy Joel was huge for me. I just met him about a month ago and turned into a bit of a stuttering idiot because I’ve always been a fan, and because of the whole Piano Man thing. But I guess he’s used to it and he was  _ so _ kind about my music. Oh and Elton John reached out, which was a very,  _ very _ big deal.”

“Whoa, that is cool. I guess it’s not surprising that you would have an affinity for both of them, being a pianist and songwriter yourself.” James says. “Is it true though? I read that you were pretty much discovered in a piano bar?”

“Oh yes,” Scott replies with a chuckle. “I had been lucky enough to secure a bunch of regular gigs at several bars, clubs, hotels in Toronto. And I thought that was going to be my life. As a working musician, just going around making my rounds. Then like one of those unbelievable stories one hears about, I’m playing my set and a guy comes up to me and says he wants to sign me to a label.”

“That’s amazing!”

“I know! I was definitely stunned. And I never thought they would let me put my own songs on it!”

“And so now, you’re in the middle of your first global tour… Honestly, I want to know what it’s been like? I’ve seen your concerts and there are thousands,  _ tens _ of thousands of people just singing along to your songs! That must be an extraordinary experience?” 

“Oh it is! I wrote most of these songs when I was in my tiny apartment, heartbroken and just trying to express myself the only way I could. And to find out so many people relate to these songs and  _ like _ them… is still really surreal. Especially when I travel to other countries where English isn’t their first language and they still understand and love the songs. It’s almost incomprehensible!” Scott shakes his head in bafflement. 

“Because your songs are incredible! I’m lucky to be married now, but before that I’ve had my heart broken many,  _ many  _ times. And your music is universal. I remember listening to Someone You Loved and thinking that this is someone I could listen to forever.”

“Oh wow. Thank you for that.” A gratified Scott says in slight awe. 

“Look, I know you’ve been really private about your personal life so we don”t have to air this part if you don’t want to.” James says as he turns the wheel to lead them down a quieter side street. “But you are apparently in a new relationship. With Tessa, right?” Scott replies with a slight nod. “So tell me how did you two meet?”

“Oh, we met a few years back because I actually sang at one of her Foundation’s events.” Scott smiles in remembrance. He doesn’t mind sharing to the world how much he adores Tessa. “And I was  _ immediately _ struck because she’s brilliant and gorgeous. Like I spent the entire set just turning it up to eleven and performing directly at her. Trying to impress her.”

“So did it  _ work? _ I mean, it must have. Especially when you sing the way you do and look the way that you do.” James asks curiously, before chortling. “See that’s the difference between you and me. I can sing, but it has  _ never _ helped me successfully ask a woman out before.”

“Well, she did say yes to that first date. But you know, things happen, we were in different places in our lives and it wasn’t till earlier this year that we reconnected again. First as friends and then now...” He shrugs sheepishly as James just laughs at Scott’s boyish shyness. 

“So how has that affected your songwriting? Because your first album was full of really personal songs, but recently, you’ve been writing songs for a whole bunch of other artists. I mean you already have the number one album of the year, but what most people don’t realise is that all these other hit songs coming out were written by you too!”

“That’s because they are actually interested in recording my songs! And I want them all to have a shot at a life. If not with me, then with someone else!” Scott chuckles. “But I try to keep the really personal ones for myself. For the next album.”

“Ooh, so you’re working on the new album already?”

“Oh yes. In fact, pretty much everything I’ve written on it thus far, has been inspired by Tessa.”

“Aww… that’s like too much already. You’re giving the rest of us guys a bad name!”

Scott just shakes his head bashfully. “Well, it’s literally the only talent I have… and it’s very nerve-racking every time I debut something new. Because you never know how it’s going to be received. Also Tessa can be quite reserved, and I don’t know why but once I decided I would sing this new song to an audience including our friends and her family.” Scott sighs. “It was embarrassing and we were teased all night long!”

“So does she like being the inspiration of your songs?” James asks inquisitively. “I mean, at least she’s not the focus of your last album…”

Scott shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he tries to sidestep the question. Since Tessa  _ was _ the inspiration of his last album. However, they’ve decided to keep that fact private for as long as they can. “You’ll have to ask her. I’m sure there are pros and cons to it. But she’s been very supportive of my music in general. And she knows that me being inspired does not mean like a direct commentary or anything on our specific relationship... I did think about trying to convince her to star in one of my music videos with me though. Just once, you know, for fun. And like posterity. One day, years from now we can look back at it together--”

“Really? You mean like a really expensive, label-paid home video?”

“Exactly!” Scott grins widely. 

He had wanted to divert the conversation towards a new direction, and it works as he and James begin to discuss how they attempt to navigate their personal lives with their public ones. It’s something Scott has really worried about, both personally and in the context of his relationship with Tessa. 

He adores how public they are now. That he can kiss her openly anytime he wants to, and that everyone can see firsthand how lucky he is to be dating Tessa. But he’s always mindful about not pushing the line too far, too quickly. He still remembers how skittish she once was about making her personal life public. And it’s only because of the realities of his life, that she’s willing to have part of  _ her _ life out there.

That doesn’t mean he still doesn’t want to make a music video with her though. 

=====

Midori and Alex’s Annual Christmas Bash has always been one of the best parts of the holidays for Tessa. The Virtues always kept things very formal and stilted, so it wasn’t till Tessa was in college that she realised how fun Christmas could be with her friends. 

Things got even more fun when Midori got together with Alex. The couple took their roles as the Christmas coordinators of the group very seriously, hosting various festivities and activities all through the month, cumulinating in a rather large party for all their closest friends the weekend before Christmas (since they know several people might have to travel elsewhere for the holiday itself). Tessa’s always grateful for the chance to have a pleasant breather with all her dearest friends before she has to endure the dreaded Virtue Christmas Eve Dinner. 

This year, she’s excited to spend the holidays with Scott by her side. However for some reason as they are making their way to Midori and Alex’s place, Tessa can sense Scott getting rather restless. At first, she thinks it’s because he’s jet lagged since he’s had a hectic schedule flying back and forth from LA for work. Even when he’s been in Toronto, he’s had to disappear rather often for work, meetings, etc. 

But when she asks him about it, reaching out to lace her fingers through his, Scott replies rather flusteredly. “What?  _ No,  _ I guess I’m just looking forward to this party as well. You’ve hyped it up so much that I feel like I’m going to be disappointed if it’s not one of the most memorable events  _ ever!” _

“Are you really planning on blaming your enjoyment or lack thereof tonight on me?” Tessa replies in mock outrage.

“Of course! I expect fireworks and jugglers, and--” 

Tessa rolls her eyes and pulls him down for a quick kiss in the backseat of their cab. It’s the only reliable way she knows to distract Scott. However, it starts to get too heated and they quickly have to resist and pull themselves apart from one another. Too many cabs have cameras these days, and they really do know better. 

When they enter Midori and Alex’s lovely townhouse though, Scott instantly becomes the life of the party. Instantly disproving Tessa’s earlier theory that he may be tired and not in the mood to join a large house party such as this. After they make their rounds and have a quick catch up with everyone, Tessa finds herself pulled into a conversation with Kaitlyn and Midori. Out of the corner of her eye, she barely notices that Scott too has disappeared into a deep conversation with Alex.

She does notice though when Scott starts tinkering the ivories on the piano in the corner of the living room. Playing random soothing Christmas-like music.

“Able to step in at a moment’s notice to provide free entertainment.” Midori states as she nods approvingly. “Have I mentioned how he’s my absolute favourite out of all your boyfriends?!”

Tessa just laughs as Kaitlyn interjects with a grin. “Whoa, are we getting a free concert tonight? And does he do requests? Because if I can get him to sing something from his new album, my younger sister will  _ die. _ She still can’t believe I’m friends with him.”

“You can always ask.” Tessa answers trying to stifle a chortle. Kaitlyn’s little sister has always been a spoiled brat, and the group is very aware how much Kaitlyn enjoys putting her back into place. “He’s been churning out loads of songs. It’s just a matter of deciding which of them he’ll actually put on the album and which he might give away to others.”

The melody emanating from the piano under Scott’s command changes then.

And it takes about two or three seconds for Tessa to recognise the opening bars of You’re Still The One. 

She frowns. Puzzling over this strange song choice again. 

And for a split second, she considers... But  _ no,  _ Scott would  _ never-- _

Then to the entire group’s surprise,  _ Alex  _ comes up to stand in front of the piano and  _ he _ starts to sing along to Scott’s playing:

_ Looks like we made it _

_ Look how far we've come, my baby _

_ We might have took the long way _

_ We knew we'd get there someday _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_ But just look at us holding on _

_ We're still together, still going strong _

Everyone was stunned for a few seconds. Because Alex has always been reticent when it comes to singing. Midori always has to coax him into picking up a microphone when the group goes out for karaoke. And usually Alex needs copious amounts of alcohol before he can be convinced to go on stage. He then usually spends the next day embarrassed (after he recovers from the hangover) because he is of the opinion that he is a terrible singer.

_ [Note: Alex is pretty terrible, but as no one in their group is very good at singing per se, Tessa always thought it wasn’t that big a deal. She has noted though that no one has suggested a karaoke-related outing since Scott joined them. Not even Midori, who probably enjoys karaoke the most.] _

Tonight though, Alex sounds halfway decent. Sure, his voice wavers and he’s gripping the edge of the piano as if his life depends on it. But he’s singing (mostly) in key, and he’s staring at Midori with naked fear and hope on his face. Tessa can feel Midori trembling beside her, and so she rushes to prop her friend up.

_ [Note: Tessa will later learn that part of the reason why Scott has been so busy the last week or so, is because he’s been helping Alex practice and learn the song for tonight. And he was flustered before the party because Alex kept sending him nervous texts, thrusting his phone into vibration overdrive.]  _

Everyone knows what is happening and whilst the underlying quiet support and excitement from the room propels Alex on, the last thing Tessa wants is for her best friend to faint from shock or excitement. She makes sure she’s got a good steady grip on Midori as she moves them both forward towards Alex.

_ You're still the one I run to _

_ The one that I belong to _

_ You're still the one I want for life _

_ You're still the one that I love _

_ The only one I dream of _

_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

Scott had initially only done backup harmony when Alex sang the chorus of the song. However after Alex exchanges a quick helpless look with him, Scott takes over the song properly. Allowing Alex to walk over to Midori, and for the couple to start swaying slowly to the music while gazing into each other’s eyes.

Tessa sighs audibly, together with the rest of the room, as Alex murmurs something in Midori’s ear causing her to giggle loudly. She knows how long Midori has been waiting for Alex to propose, and Tessa’s delighted that it’s finally coming true for her.

Unlike the rest of the room though, Tessa’s attention isn’t solely focused on the happy couple. She can’t help sneaking glances at Scott as he serenades Midori and Alex with the rest of the song. As she does so, she notices he can’t keep his eyes off her as well. 

A small soft smile appears on his face, his eyes crinkling with unadorned affection. 

Tessa feels her heart skip a beat as she starts to realise Scott’s not only singing to help frame Alex’s proposal to Midori. 

Scott is also singing to  _ her.  _

_ Ain't nothing better _

_ We beat the odds together _

_ I'm glad we didn't listen _

_ Look at what we would be missing _

_ They said, "I bet they'll never make it" _

_ But just look at us holding on _

_ We're still together still going strong _

While the song is perfect for Midori and Alex (because they’ve been together since college and Alex did wait almost unforgivably long before he finally proposed today), Tessa recognises that the lyrics are just as applicable to her and Scott. 

It did take awhile for Tessa and Scott to get to where they are now. Yet despite their devastating break-up and painful separation, they are still together now. Still going strong.

She walks over to join Scott on the piano bench. Resting her head on his shoulder as he starts on the chorus again.

_ You're still the one I run to _

_ The one that I belong to _

_ You're still the one I want for life _

_ You're still the one that I love _

_ The only one I dream of _

_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

_ You're still the one _

_ You're still the one I run to _

_ The one that I belong to _

_ You're still the one I want for life _

_ You're still the one that I love _

_ The only one I dream of _

_ You're still the one I kiss good night _

_ I'm so glad we made it _

_ Look how far we've come, my baby _

After the song ends, as everyone is cheering and waiting their turn to congratulate the now enfianced couple, Scott reaches over to intertwine his fingers between Tessa’s. 

“You know you’re the only one I dream of too, right?”

Then he leans over to give her a deeply soulful kiss, that makes Tessa’s heart sing with joy.

*****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if any of you actually thought this chapter was heading somewhere else for VM. I was totally planning for it to be Midori and Alex though. =P 
> 
> This is a bit of a transitional chapter because I had lots of trouble thinking of songs. It took awhile to settle on Shania Twain. To be fair, I’ve been mulling over her catalog for a long time, because (i) she’s Canadian; and (ii) she would have been huge when Tessa and Scott were kids. The song ended up being a toss-up between You’re Still The One and From This Moment On, and honestly the latter is much more suited for a wedding ceremony itself. 
> 
> Also Tessa is a Taylor Swift fan right? I’m not sure how I got that impression, but I definitely got that sense from somewhere...


End file.
